SENTIMIENTOS!
by AppleCony
Summary: Todo lo que no vimos acerca de Brittana y quedo a nuestra imaginación...
1. New York

Capitulo 1 **"New York"**

_Santana_

-¡ESCUCHA SOY DE LIMA HEIGHTS ADJACENT Y TENGO ORGULLO! ¿¡SABES LO QUE PASA EN LIMA HEIGHTS ADJACENT!... COSAS MALAS!

No podía creer que habíamos quedado en el lugar doceavo en las nacionales, pero aceptémoslo habríamos clasificado si no fuera por la "maravillosa" muestra de amor que tuvimos que apreciar de parte de una orca y un gnomo. Aguantar a Rachel diariamente es complicado, pero nunca había tenido tantas ganas de pisarla con ENORMES zapatos de payaso, aunque creo que eso hubiese combinado con su atuendo, pero en fin durante el viaje de vuelta nadie dijo ni una sola palabra, de lo único que se preocuparon fue de sentarme lo más lejos posible de Rachel, lo bueno… (En realidad lo mejor de toda la aventura en New York) Fue que Brittany se sentó a mi lado durante todo el viaje de regreso, ya que durante la estancia en New York no tuvimos muchas oportunidades de estar solas, es más apenas llegamos el señor Shue nos dejó solos con la tarea de escribir las canciones para las nacionales. La primera en mostrar su creación fue Britt, pero mi sangre hirvió al verla cantar con Artie, aunque poco a poco la mueca en mi rostro fue transformándose en una sonrisa, se veía extremadamente hermosa y sobre todo tierna cantándole a una taza. Después de eso y de un loco día cantando en New York tuvimos una pelea de almohadas, debo admitir que me aproveche un poco de la pelea con Britt, si lo sé fue bastante infantil, pero necesitaba tenerla cerca de alguna forma. Al día siguiente seguíamos con la tarea inconclusa de las canciones, pero logré zafarme del trabajo y lleve a Britt al baño con la escusa tonta de retocarme las cejas, no funcionó como yo esperaba, ya que resulto ser que Quinn estaba bástate fuera de control.

S: - ¡Quinn puedes salir del baño necesito retocar mis cejas ahora mismo!

Q: - Es todo tuyo – Respondió.

S: - Todos están trabajando en la otra habitación.

Q: - ¿De verdad? ¿Está el señor Shue? Porque creo que voy a decirle que Rachel y Kurt salieron a escondidas. – _Pude notar perfectamente el dejo de venganza que tenía su voz. Soy Santana López conozco la venganza mejor que nadie._

B: - No puedes hacer eso… Él tendrá que suspenderlos…

Q: -Y ahí va nuestra oportunidad de ganar las nacionales. ¡Demonios! –_Interrumpió a Brittany en un tono fríamente sarcástico. _

S: - ¿Sabes qué?, Lo entendemos. Estás enfadada porque Finn dejó tu bonito trasero. ¡SUPERALO!

Q: - ¡NO QUIERO SUPERARLO! ¿DE ACUERDO? –_Los ojos de Quinn se humedecían de impotencia._

S: - A la única persona que estás saboteando es a ti misma.

Q: - ¡NO ME IMPORTA ESTA ESTÚPIDA COMPETENCIA DE COROS! – _Esta vez su voz si se hizo estridente, pude notar como Britt abría los ojos muy sorprendida._

S: - ¡Bueno debería! Porque esta es la única oportunidad que tenemos para sentirnos bien con nosotros mismos –_Las lágrimas se hicieron notar en el rostro de Quinn, en ese momento no tenía armas era solo una pequeña perra que necesitaba algo de amor._

Q: - ¿No se supone que debemos ser las chicas populares? Entonces, ¿Por qué no podemos hacer realidad nuestros sueños? Ella tiene amor, Tina lo tiene, incluso Zizes –_Aunch eso dolió Quinn tenía toda la razón, si todas tenían amor, porque nosotras que fuimos reinas de la escuela en algún momento estábamos ahí con el corazón en la mano esperando que aquella persona lo tomase de una vez y por todas. _

Nos sentamos en la cama y durante esos pocos segundos, mi mente se lleno de pensamientos, pero uno sobre todos _¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TENGO QUE HACER BRITT? DAME UNA SEÑAL._

Q: - Sólo quiero alguien que me ame – _Quinn hablaba con los ojitos empapados._

S:- Creo que sé cómo hacerte sentir mejor –_Yo también quiero alguien que me ame, no en realidad quiero que Brittany me ame._

Q:- Me alagas Santana, pero la verdad es que no me gustan esas cosas – _WTF! Muy bien, esto definitivamente borró todos los pensamientos de mi mente ¿QUÉ ESTABA INSINUANDO? _

S: - NO, no estoy hablando de eso. Estoy hablando de un corte de cabello.

B:- Si, totalmente. –_Brittany habló mientras jugaba con sus dedos, ¿cómo puede existir alguien que con dos palabras ilumine una habitación de ternura?_

Pasamos el resto de la tarde con Quinn, no la podíamos dejar sola, todos solemos tener días en donde necesitamos cortes de cabello, no tuve la oportunidad de estar a solas con Britt. Cuando llegamos al hotel, recibimos la noticia de que el señor Shue se quedaría en New York para actuar en una producción de Brodway, debo aceptar que me dolió escucharlo podrá ser un adicto a los chalecos y al gel, pero es el mejor profesor que tuvimos y jamás hubiésemos estado ahí sin él, pero cuando llego nos dijo que se quedaría con nosotros, porque teníamos que escribir las canciones para ganar las nacionales, todo esto acompañado claro, de un apretado abrazo de grupo. Debo confesar, aunque no lo diré nunca en voz alta que una de las mejores partes de están en el Glee club son los abrazos de grupo, no hay nada mejor que sentir cariño de parte de la gente por la cual sientes algo de afecto, BUENO de parte de la gente que amas y que con el tiempo se transformo en una familia para ti.

Después de presentarnos (claro después del dueto de Rachel y Finn tuvimos que esperar más de lo previsto porque Finn decidió comerle la cara a Rachel durante casi diez minutos) y esperar a que los demás se presentaran publicaron a los clasificados, decidimos verlos todos juntos.

R: - Estoy demasiado nerviosa para mirar –_ Como no gnomo, todos lo estamos, pero preferí guardar silencio._

W: - Esta bien, yo iré –_El señor Shue se adelanto a mirar las lista_

F: - ¿Qué lugar ocupamos? –_La respuesta no fue inmediata, después se giro con una mueca de resignación en el rostro._

F: - ¿Bien Señor Shue? Dígalo, ¿cómo estamos clasificados?

W: - No lo logramos, lo siento mucho chicos –_Había sentido decepción, pero esto mezclaba impotencia, rabia, frustración y otras emociones que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Los rostros de todos los demás también hablaban por si solos y aunque nadie lo dijera todos sabíamos a quien culpar._

Volvimos al hotel en silencio el único que hablaba era Jessie que repetía sin parar que el beso entre Finn y Rachel nos había costado las nacionales. Entramos todos a la habitación y Finn quiso dar su discurso de Macho Alfa, pero en realidad nadie quería escucharlo, por la mente se me pasaban miles de formas para torturarlo utilizando sus enormes pechos.

F: - Para los jueces quizás no ganamos, pero dimos todo ahí….

S: - Enserio Finocence, ¿nos darás un discurso de líder ahora?, cuando todos sabemos que fue tu culpa el hecho de que no clasificáramos –_Tenía demasiada rabia como para contener a Snix, sólo la deje salir._

F:-¿De qué hablas Santana? Lo que paso con Rachel no tuvo na... _-Todos miraban con una cara anonadada, pero nadie hiso nada todos pensaban lo mismo que yo en ese momento._

S: - ¿De qué hablo? Hablo de que tú y tú detestable deseo de comer gnomos nos ha hecho perder las nacionales. _–Interrumpí a Finn con un tono de voz cada vez más alterado._

R: - Santana cálmate, no fue culpa de Finn, el solo se dejo llevar por la emoción de la competencia, sintió que debía jugárselo todo, y bueno… lo hiso –_Miró a Finn que le devolvió una sonrisa, en ese momento iba a saltar encima de Rachel, pero Sam, Mike y Quinn me detuvieron_.

Brittany jugó con mis manos durante dodo el viaje, creo que mis dedos fueron patinetas, tablas de surf, jugadores de futbol y otras miles de cosas que se le ocurrían a Britt, amo el hecho de que pueda inventar un mundo ideal en su imaginación. Ninguna de las dos hablaba, pero no podía evitar sonreír al verla jugar, era la persona más hermosa e inocente que existía. Nuestra relación no había cambiado mucho desde su ruptura con Artie, aunque ella me dijo que si ambas estábamos solteras estaríamos juntas, no habíamos hablado de sentimientos hace bastantes días, odio los sentimientos todo se complica al triple cuando se trata de ellos, no sé como preguntarle a Britt que pasará con nosotras.

Volví a mi casa con una enorme sensación de amargura, tenía que buscar la manera de hacer pagar a Rachel, pero como. No podía intentar atropellarla… no otra vez, y si le daba laxantes… no tampoco, eso significaría que aguantarla sería mucho peor, vamos Santana piensa que está pasando con tu creatividad… ¡LO TENGO! UN MUÑECO VUDÚ. Corrí a mi closet, tenía que estar en algún lugar. Luego de desordenar bastante lo encontré, sabía que en algún momento podía servirme había guardado un trozo de cabello de todos las chicas del Glee Club, cuando quisimos regalarlo en navidad, era bastante poco, pero de algo serviría…

Estaba dejando unas cosas en mi casillero cuando Brittany apareció.

B: - Hola, ¿sigues enfadada? – _Acabábamos de volver a la escuela y ya estaba aquí…_

S: - ¿Crees que esta muñeca de vudú se parece lo suficiente a Rachel Berry para que funcione? –_La miré con un poco de frialdad, estaba enfadada y no quería que intentará cambiar mi opinión sobre Rachel._

B: - Vamos, no podemos enfadarnos con Rachel para siempre –_Siempre supe que diría algo así._

S: - Oh si, si podemos. ¿Cómo es posible que estés tan tranquila? – _¿Como hacía eso, como podía evitar odiar el mundo?, definitivamente esa era una de las cosas que amaba de Britt._

B: - No lo sé, odio perder tanto o más que los demás, pero este año se trataba de ganar para mí.-

S: - Claramente porque a nosotras nos han pateado el trasero – _No debía haber dicho eso, EN QUE DEMONIOS PIENSAS SANTANA._

B: - SI... –_No estoy segura de que fuese una afirmación._

S: - Lo siento… ¿sobre qué trataba? –_No pude evitar una pequeña sonrisa que se me escapo cuando la miré a los ojos y ella sonrió. _

B: - Aceptación. Sé que todos los chicos del Glee Club se pelean y se roban los novios y novias de los demás y amenazan con romper como cualquier otra semana, pero esas cosas extrañas pasan en las familias…- _Era justamente lo que pensaba, pero no estaba de humor para admitirlo._

S: - Si, pero esto es un club no una familia. _- Volví a tomar el tono de frialdad. _

B: - Bueno, la familia es un lugar en el que todos te quieren sin importar qué y te aceptan por quien eres. Sé que voy a ser dama de honor en la boda de Tina y Mike y que voy a estar esperando ansiosa, como todos los demás para ver si sus bebes también son asiáticos. Cuando descubran una operación para que las piernas de Artie puedan caminar, estaré ahí en sus primeros pasos. Los quiero, amo a todos en el Glee Club y voy a pasar otro año con todos los que quiero así que, estoy bien. – _Mi sonrisa se ampliaba con cada palabra de Britt, definitivamente ella era todo lo bueno en este mundo de mierda._

S: - ¿Qué hay acerca de ti y de mi? _–Las palabras salieron de mi boca, como si nada las contuviese… aquí vamos de nuevo SENTIMIENTOS._

B: - Te quiero, Santana. Te quiero más de lo que nunca he querido a nadie en este mundo. Todo lo que sé de ti y de mi es eso, porque por eso, creo que cualquier cosa es posible. -_Sólo pude sonreír y aferrarme a su cuello en ese momento. ¿De verdad había dicho eso? Definitivamente este sería un momento que no olvidaría, en realidad cuando se trata de Britt todo queda grabado en mi memoria. _

S: - Eres mi mejor amiga -_Aun no estoy segura de porque dije eso, pero ante cualquier cosa no quería perder a Brittany._

B: - Si yo también – _¿QUÉ?, pero bueno nos tomamos los dedos meñiques y nos dirigimos a la sala del Glee Club._

S: - ¿Cuando te volviste tan inteligente?-

La conversación con Brittany hiso que olvidara toda la rabia, así que tuvimos una agradable última clase del Glee Club, una última reunión familiar. Después de todo, los sentimientos no eran tan malos.

**Es mi primer Fic, espero que les guste. Intente apegarme lo más posible a la historia y a la personalidad de Santana, de cierto modo poder leer lo que no vimos en la serie.**

**Dejen sus review acepto criticas y cualquier observación.**

**Brittana is love**


	2. Vacaciones y Chocolate

Capitulo 2 **"Vacaciones y Chocolate"**

_Santana_

Eran las últimas vacaciones de verano antes de la graduación, es raro darse cuenta que todo lo que viviríamos durante el año sería por última vez. No había tenido mucho contacto con los chicos de Glee, o sea no los había visto, pero internet hace maravillas. La única que desapareció de la faz de la tierra (facebook, twitter, tumbler y skype) fue Quinn, lo último que Tina me contó fue que la había visto con el cabello teñido, un completo cambio de look y que estaba con un grupo de chicas de mala reputación (Que irónico que yo lo diga) y Kurt me dijo que estaba saliendo con un skater… de 40 años, ¿en qué momento Quinn se convirtió en profanadora de tumbas?, es increíble como la abeja negra cayó tan bajo, Diablos! FINN HUDSON, que demonios tiene ¿acaso su saliva te transforma en un perdedor?.. Quinn… Rachel, aunque pensándolo bien Rachel siempre ha sido una enana perdedora y Finn se convirtió en un pedazo de nada después de salir con ella y luego volvió con Quinn… en conclusión RACHEL BERRY ESPECIE DE VIRUS QUE CONTAGIA EL SER PERDEDOR!, entonces si yo estuve con Finn después de que él estuvo con la enana… YO SOY UNA LESBIANA PERDEDORA POR SU CULPA!...

Dejé de inundar mi cabeza de pensamientos por un momento. Vamos Santana, no puedes seguir buscando escusas, todos los días inventas algo peor. La semana pasada pensado que te había mordido una araña homosexual. ¿Por qué no piensas en algo más coherente?... Alguna escusa típica como que te enamoras de la persona no del sexo o patrañas de ese estilo. Aunque quizás la única patraña cierta es que si bien odio las etiquetas me pondría una con gusto si se llamase Brittany.

Hablando de Brittany, nuestra relación volvía poco a poco a ser algo de lo que era antes, nos veíamos bastante seguido, pero claro ya no habían muchas sesiones de Lady Kisses, la verdad desde el incidente en el lago no habíamos tenido ninguna sesión de Lady Kisses.

FLASHBACK

_Santana_

S: -Si Britt, pasaré por tu casa como a las cuatro… no, no comas nada antes. Si Britt yo llevaré la comida… NO Britt no hice brócoli, tampoco corte ningún otro vegetal que pareciera hogar de ositos de gomita… NO BRITT tampoco haré huevos, está bien nos vemos en un rato. Adiós-

Era mi oportunidad, había invitado a Britt a un picnic, la llevaría al parque comeríamos y también podría ver a los patos, no entiendo su fascinación por los patos, es una de las cosas que tan sólo amo de ella porque de una forma extrema y sorprendente incrementan su ternura. Si, era mi oportunidad para hablar de… de... sent... SENTIMIENTOS (aun me cuesta decirlo), pero siendo sincera estaba extremadamente aterrada, tenía miedo de echarlo todo a perder.

Dieron las tres y treinta y salí de mi casa con una canasta llena de comida, subí al auto y me dirigí a casa de Brittany. Cuando llegue aún faltaban diez minutos, así que me quede esperando dentro del auto. Vamos Santana esta es tu oportunidad, no podía pensar en otra cosa. Muy bien Santana, piensa bien lo que vas a decir… "Britt, eres mi mejor amiga, pero es tiempo de que seamos algo más que mejores amigas porque eso ya no alcanza, no es que tu no alcances es que bueno las cosas han cambiado, pero para bien, bueno no tanto en realidad…" No, demasiadas vueltas y muchas metidas de pata… algo más frontal "Britt te quiero de verdad, pero..." NO Santana no pueden haber peros tienes que estar segura. Con toda la mierda que tenía en la cabeza iba a terminar diciendo algo así como "No estoy lista para salir del... del… Cl...CLOSET, Te quiero, pero no podría tener una relación real contigo porque aun no soy capaz de aguantar las miradas y los susurros en mi espalda..."

Definitivamente esto era mucho más difícil de lo que alguna vez pensé. Volví a ver el reloj y eran las cuatro quince, WOUH! Últimamente paso demasiado tiempo pensando.

S: -¿Alo? ¿Britt? -_Puede que haya sonado un poco emocionada, pero no puedo evitarlo cuando escucho su voz al otro lado del teléfono_

B:- ¿Santana? ¿Estás en la puerta? ¿Por qué no salías del auto? -_¿se dio cuenta? DEBI HABERME ESTACIONADO MÁS LEJOS ¿y ahora que invento?_

S: -Aaa… Me estaba… Me estaba maquillando ya sabes mis pestañas toman bastante tiempo… -B_enditas sean mis pestañas._

B: - Aunque no te las arregles, son hermosas –_No te sonrojes Santana, tienes que ser FUERTE._

S:- Te parece si me abres Britt, estoy gastando todo mi saldo -_Muy bien Santana cambia el tema, así se hace._

B:- Esta abierto, desde que estacionaste el auto, no te llame porque creí que Lord Tubbington había escondido mi teléfono en el lavavajillas otra vez-

Corté la llamada y entre en la casa, aun no entiendo porque, pero ese lugar me producía mucha tranquilidad y seguridad.

S:- Hola Britt –_Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, siempre era feliz cuando la veía_

B:- ¡Santana! - _Diablos Britt porque tienes que ser tan expresiva, me dio un abrazo apretado del cual no quería soltarme._

S: - Supongo que no almorzaste ¿verdad? - _Dije al finalizar el abrazo, pero sin dejar de sonreír_.

B: - No como nada desde antes de ayer –_La mire y no pude evitar que se escapara una leve risita._

S: - Brittany, sólo te dije que no almorzaras, no que dejaras de comer –_Britt puso una cara de confusión extremadamente tierna._

B: - Lo siento Santana, pero tú sabes que las comidas me confunden _–No dije nada, solo sonreí la tome de la mano y la lleve al auto._

S: -Ponte el cinturón de seguridad – _No Brittany no me mires así no no no! FUERZA SANTANA FUERZA._

B: - ¿A dónde me llevarás? –_Brittany hablo con una voz coqueta mientras ponía su mano sobre la mía._

S: -Iremos al parque y comeremos lo que traje, ya te lo había dicho –_TUS OJOS EN EL CAMINO SANTANA!, tus ojos en el camino y la baba en tu boca, no pierdas el control._

Se limito a sonreír y no dijo nada más durante el trayecto. Cuando llegamos al parque bajamos la canasta del auto y nos dispusimos a caminar hasta llegar al lago, ahí puse el mantel a cuadros en el pasto, un par de almohadas y la canasta sobre él. Puse algo de música mientras Brittany se distraía con los patos que nadaban en el lago.

B: -Santana mira una pata con sus patitos ¿no es tierno? –_No hay nada más tierno que verte a ti sonriendo por un par de aves apestosas. _

S: - Si los vi Britt, ahora ¿puedes venir a comer? Recuerda que no lo haces desde hace días –

Brittany se dio vuelta y empezó correr a dar volteretas y saltos hasta que llegar donde había puesto las cosas. Estaba muy exaltada, parecía muy feliz. Comimos mientras escuchábamos la música que se reproducía de mi iphod y nos reíamos de cualquier cosa que se nos viniese a la mente, existían demasiados recuerdos.

B: - ¿Qué comeremos de postre? –_No sé si fue mi psicosis, pero pude notar una pequeña sonrisita picara en los labios._

S: - Bueno, emmm… Traje frutillas, chocolate, helado… ¿Qué te apetece? –_Compostura Santana COMPOSTURA. _

B: - ¿Puedo comer un poco de todo? La verdad sigo teniendo hambre – ¿_Como negarle algo a esa carita? _

_S: - _Claro puedes comer lo que quieras _–Le sonreí de manera casi inconsciente, Santana es ahora o nunca, bueno no nunca, pero es la oportunidad perfecta, solo tienes que respirar y hablar de lo que más te gusta hablar SENTIMIENTOS._

Cuando Brittany termino de comer tenía todo el rostro con restos de chocolate. Demonios Santana si ahora no dedicaras tanto tiempo a pensar en lo que sientes, hubieses podido quitar todas esas manchas de chocolate con la lengua, pero no ahora sólo te dedicas a mirar y sonreír como tonta.

S: -Britt… -_Bien por donde empiezo chocolate o sentimientos, chocolate o sentimientos… CHOCOLATE DEFINITIVAMENTE._

B: -Vamos a ver a los patos Santana, ¡antes de que vayan! –_Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de responder, porque Brittany me jaló del brazo y me llevo a la orilla del lago en tiempo record, a veces olvido lo fuerte que es, supongo que el motocross y las chereeos hacen maravillas con su estado físico_

Nos sentamos al borde del lago, su piel estaba rozando la mía. Era gracioso como sus ojos se ponían brillosos al ver a los Patos, cosas tan simples la hacían tan feliz. Otra vez no pude evitar quedarme pegada en su rostro, en sus ojos, Brittany ¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS ME HICISTE!..

B: - Santana... Santana... SANTANA! -_¿¡QUE! ¿Se habrá dado cuenta que la estaba mirando embobadamente?_

S: - ¿Qué sucede Britt? – _Tranquilidad, tranquilidad, TRANQUILIDAD! _

B:_ - _¿Tengo algo en la cara? ¿Por qué me mirabas así? –_FUCK! Muy bien Santana ahora sólo falta que te diga que te limpies la baba que te corría por el labio. Escusa, escusa… ESCUSA_

S: - CHOCOLATE_ –Bendito seas entre todos los dulces. _

B_: - _¿Qué? –_Cara de incredulidad, perfecto._

S: - Que tienes chocolate en la cara, deja limpiarlo –

Comencé a limpiar el chocolate de su cara con la manga de mi chaqueta, mientras lo hacía Brittany me miraba a los ojos y seguía todos sus movimientos, mis mejillas empezaron a tornarse de un color rosa muy intenso.

B: - Santana, tienes las mejillas coloradas – _¿Que te sucede Britt? ¿Desde cuándo te fijas en todos los detalles?_

S: - Si, últimamente tengo algo de alergia al chocolate –_Que buena mentira López, ¿¡que paso con tu espíritu de LIMA HEIGHTS ADJACENT!_

B: - No mientas Santana, sé que estas poniendo nerviosa. Sólo tienes ese color en las mejillas cuando estas a punto de patearle el trasero a alguien, o cuando estas nerviosa-

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de responder, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de pestañear. Los labios de Britt se unieron a los míos en un cálido beso sabor a chocolate. Olvidé por completo el tiempo, el lugar y el espacio, Supongo que así también hablaban los sentimientos.

Estaba disfrutando del momento completamente, cuando sentí ruidos de personas corriendo detrás de nosotras. ¿QUÉ HAGO?, me separe de los labios de Brittany y caí al lago, como ella no había soltado mi mano calló junto conmigo. Cuando saque la cabeza a la superficie, estaban todas las personas riendo, creo que no alcanzaron a ver nada, pero ¿Dónde estaba Brittany? Giré la cabeza ya había salido del lago y de dirigía hasta el lugar del picnic. Salí lo más rápido que pude y la seguí

S: -Britt, Britt espera, ¡LO SIENTO BRITTANY! – _Por fin logré alcanzarla._

B: -No estoy enfadada Santana, pero si querías tomar un baño debiste haberme avisado para traer mi bikini, ahora estamos las dos empapadas y ni siquiera trajimos toallas –_Soy una estúpida. _

S: - Tienes razón Britt, pero ya sabes quería ir a ver a los patos… haber toma –_Recogí las cosas, las eché al canasto y le pase el mantel para que se secara._

B: - Gracias Santana, pero ¿y tú no te secarás? – _FUE TU CULPA ASI QUE AHORA TE AGUANTAS._

S: - No te preocupes Britt, estoy bien tengo calor. Vamos te llevo a casa –

Tomamos las cosas, las pusimos en el auto y nos trasladamos a casa de Britt. El camino de vuelta fue bastante silencioso, no sabía que decir para no meter la pata y ella se quedo mirando por la ventana.

S: -Llegamos –_Perfecto Santana es lo primero que dices sin meter la pata._

B: -Gracias Santana, fue un lindo día –_Se bajo del auto despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla._

S: - Ponte ropa seca rápido, no quiero que te enfermes – _No estoy bromeando_

B: - Si, eso haré, tu también abrígate cariño… Por cierto, ¿ya puedo comer verdad? –_Nunca faltaban sus preguntas inocentes que me sacaban una sonrisa instantánea y tampoco paso inadvertido el hecho de que me llamara CARIÑO_

S: - Si Britt, ya puedes comer. Adios –_Nos despedimos con un gesto con la mano. _

FIN FLASHBACK

Estuve en cama los cuatro días siguientes. Bendito resfriado, Britt se ofreció para cuidarme, así que fueron días muy agradables Risas, sopas calientes, nada de Lady Kisses, pero mucho... MUCHO CHOCOLATE.

**Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capitulo, acepto criticas y cualquier observación.**

**aa y ningún personaje me pertenece BLABLABLA.**

**Dejen sus Review.**

**Les dejo mi Twitter Applecony**


	3. Recuerdos Fugaces

Capitulo 3 "**Recuerdos Fugaces"**

_Santana_

El verano avanzaba a pasos agigantados, cada vez faltaba menos para volver a la escuela, cada vez faltaba menos para tomar decisiones importantes, pero ¿Quién podía pensar en decisiones? En estos momentos mi cabeza era un atado de nudos y una rubia escultural se dedicaba a bailar en ellos.

S: -Brittany… -_Pronuncié su nombre en un susurro sensible mientras suspiraba._

¿En qué momento se me ocurrió ponerme a descifrar todos estos sent… sent… sentimientos (increíble aun me cuesta incluso pensarlo)? Hasta donde recuerdo era perfectamente normal (dejando de lado todas las sesiones de lady kisses), quiero decir que para San Valentín estaba peleando con Lauren por Puck y le di una paliza, bueno más o menos… Si, como no Santana ese día deshonraste tu herencia de Lima Heights Adjacent. Y bueno, Brittany estaba con el cuatros ojos, pero aun así me consoló después de la pelea que tuve ese día con el Glee Club a causa de los enormes pechos de Finn.

B: - Cálmate Santana, intenta meciéndote adelante y atrás, la gente lo hace en las películas-

S: -No, porque siempre intento ser realmente honesta con la gente cuando pienso que apestan, ¿lo entiendes?

Es cierto, no es culpa mía que la gente no quiera saber la verdad, pero bueno ese día descubrí que Quinn estaba engañando a Sam con Finn, así que fue perfecto para hacer lo que mejor sabía. VENGANZA, solo necesite un traje de enfermera sexy, una visita a la enfermería y un alumno enfermo. Contagié a Finn de mononucleosis y como lo esperaba él contagió a Quinn, hasta ese momento todo seguía bien en mí, la única sensación que me superaba era la venganza y sabía utilizarla bien para conseguir mis fines, como lo hice con Sam que después del fulgor de San Valentín y al notar que perdía a la zorra de su novia, se transformo en algo así como el doble de Justin Bieber y a los demás chicos del Glee Club lo imitaron, (pensándolo bien fue una semana bastante alocada, la entrenadora Sylvester en el Glee Club los chicos con su explosión Bieber y Brittany había instalado un estilo de bibliotecarias sexys, realmente me sentí como Michelle Obama), Sam me parecía bastante atractivo y mis partes femeninas se sentían muy atraídas por él, así que después de contarle lo que pasaba entre Quinn y Finn le ofrecí mis servicios completos de amante.

Para el final del día en la reunión del coro ya éramos algo así como una pareja, con muchas demostraciones públicas de afecto y ahora que me pongo a pensar, sinceramente no sé que es mejor… o peor, tener una relación sin sentimientos, bastante falsa, pero que nadie dice nada malo de ti ni susurra en tus espaldas, o una relación hermosa en donde existe el amor, pero oculta por miedo a los rumores que dice la gente.

Mi cabeza definitivamente era un lio, más y más recuerdos se venían a mi mente y aun no me explicaba en qué momento las cosas cambiaron tanto, recuerdo que durante la semana de concientización sobre el alcohol aun estaba con Sam y tuvimos una "maravillosa" fiesta en casa del Hobbit, menuda fiesta… Está bien, fue bastante buena… después de consumir alcohol en cantidades magistrales. ALGO de lo que recuerdo fue que estuve tratando de darle celos a Quinn con Sam aunque ya ni siquiera sé porque lo hice, sinceramente Sam era un trofeo con la boca enorme que le había ganado a la ex abeja reina lo cual me convertía en alguien superior, definitivamente SANTANA APESTAS. Después de pasar un largo rato en la monstruosa boca de Sam jugamos a la botella y justamente le tocó a él con Britt. Supongo que eso fue un dilema ¿A QUIEN DEMONIOS IBAN DIRIGIDOS MIS CELOS? ¡No me gusta!, definitivamente no me gusta que Britt bese a otros chicos, chicas, maniquíes, arbustos ni siquiera a su maldito gato. Por cierto gran parte de esa noche juguetie con Britt lo que quiero decir es que lamí sal de su vientre para tomar tequila, miré curiosamente algo de sus stripper shows y bueno al final de la fiesta tuve que pasarle mi chaqueta porque no encontraba su sujetador…

FLASHBACK

_Santana_

S: - ¿Britt? ¿Brittany dónde estás? Vamos Britt, no juegues ahora Finn fue a dejar a los demás y volverá por nosotras… con suerte puedo mantenerme en pie, digo pies, ambos pies… -

El sótano de Rachel era un desastre, había botellas y prendas de vestir por todas partes. Finn había llevado a parte de los chicos a sus casas y le pedí que nos llevara a mí y a Brittany también, así que nos recogería cuando terminara la ronda, pero en ese momento el problema era que no podía encontrar a Britt.

S: - Brittany por favor, Finn llegará en cualquier momento y no se me ocurre otra manera de llegar a casa en estas condiciones –

Mientras seguía buscando a Brittany choqué con la cabeza de Rachel que sobre salía del sofá. De manera impresionante no se despertó con el golpe, así que decidí golpearla de nuevo para ver si despertaba y no lo hizo, tenía un sueño realmente profundo o estaba prácticamente en un coma etílico. Digamos que me aproveché un poco de las circunstancias y terminé jugándole un par de bromas.

S: -Te verás hermosa con ese bigote Berry – _Dije en voz alta mientras reía._

B: - ¿Santana? – _Escuche la voz de Brittany. Sonaba algo preocupada_

S: - ¿Britt? ¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTAS? –_No pude evitar sonar enojada en ese momento, y producto de eso no recibí respuesta. – _Lo siento Britt, pero en este estado no puedo controlar siquiera mi tono de voz –

B: -Estoy aquí… -_Escuche un pequeño susurro._

S: - Aquí es donde Britt, vamos si sigo dando vueltas así vomitaré sobre Rachel –_Era una excelente idea como no se me ocurrió antes._

B: - Debajo de la mesa – _Giré por última vez y ahí estaba, casi se veía solo su cabeza, pero notaba que aferraba los brazos a sus rodillas._

S: - ¿Qué sucede Britt? – _Pregunté intentando sonar tierna aunque en ese estado es bastante difícil saberlo._

B: - Nada – _Dijo secamente, pero con un puchero marcado en los labios_.

S: - Te conozco Brittany, dime qué pasa, ¿Por qué no quieres salir de ahí? –_Esta vez sí estaba segura de la ternura de mi voz, después de todo era Brittany y no podía hablarle de otra forma._

B: -Me mudé aquí – _Dijo con un tono bastante serio_.

S: - Brittany, no necesitas mentirme –_Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y ella resopló._

B: -Esta bien… pero ¿prometes no reírte? –_Como decirle que no a esos ojos._

S: -Muy bien, dime que pasó –

B: -Lo que pasa es que… creo que Tina limpió su vomito o el de alguien más con mi camisa y en algún momento de la noche… -_Se sonrojo y bajo su mirada_.

S: - ¿…NOCHE? – _Soné bastante ansiosa_

B: - En algún momento de la noche perdí mi sujetador. Cuando me di cuenta me escondí debajo de la mesa – _No pude reírme porque lo había prometido, pero una sonrisa se escapo de mis labios._

S: - Es algo que puede pasarle a cualquiera, sal de ahí –_Le tendí la mano, pero solo me miro con las mejillas muy sonrojadas _– Vamos Britt, además no es como si nunca te hubiese vi_sto _desnuda_… –Sólo conseguí que bajara la vista con las mejillas ardientes. Maldito alcohol ahora quería lanzarme encima de ella._

B: - No es lo mismo Santana – _OH DIOS ESOS OJOS, ahora que veía cuatro era ocho veces mejor._

S: - Muy bien, esto es lo que haremos –_ Me_ _saque la chaqueta y se la pasé_ –Toma, me voy a girar mientras tú te pones la chaqueta, cuando estés lista me avisas -

B: - Okey… - _estiró una de sus manos, para recibir la chaqueta mientras yo me giraba._

S: - ¿Estas lista Britt? ¿Britt? – _Como no recibí una respuesta, me gire instantáneamente y ella hizo lo mismo en el mismo momento. Nuestros labios quedaron a centímetros de distancia –_ ¿Desde hace cuanto eres tan vergonzosa? – _Ambas dejamos salir una pequeña sonrisa._

Estábamos acercando nuestras bocas peligrosamente cuando se siente alguien bajando por las escaleras. Era Kurt, nos separamos rápidamente supuse que no se había dado cuenta de lo que casi hacíamos. Que estúpido.

K: - Rápido chicas, Finn está a punto de estallar… – _Dijo con un tono bastante exaltado, pero se interrumpió cuando vio a Rachel en el sillón _- ¿Qué paso con ella? ¿Está bien? – _Sonó levente preocupado, ya que no pudo evitar reírse._

S: - Si, está bien, pero no creo que nos quiera ver cuando se despierte. DUDO que quiera verse al espejo cuando despierte Vamos antes de que Finn nos obligue a caminar… -

FIN FLASHBACK

No estoy segura de si fue el alcohol, el sótano o el clima, ni siquiera estoy segura de que fuese cierto, pero realmente creo que en ese momento algo cambió.

_Brittany_

Me pregunto si el cerebro de sale por la nariz y por las orejas cuando pensamos mucho, si es así probablemente tenga que comprar muchos tapones porque últimamente mis pensamientos no paraban de charlar en mi cabeza, me estaban confundiendo bastante, al lado de eso el desayuno parece lo más simple del mundo.

B: -Santana, Santana… ¡SANTANA! - _Imagino miles de mini Santanas pelando en mis pensamientos… sinceramente espero que dejen de dañar mi cerebro._

Cada vez queda menos para volver a la escuela y realmente no sé cómo será mi relación con Santana, se comporta muy extraño cuando estamos solas y cuando no lo estamos es más complicado aún. Cuando conocí a Santana conectamos de una manera increíble, imagino que cuando nos vimos por primera vez salieron rayos de nuestros ojos y se conectaron (realmente espero que nadie haya salido herido) Nuestra relación había sido siempre así, bueno hasta antes de los sentimientos… Definitivamente ellos tienen algo que ver con sus cambios de actitudes, es bastante raro y demasiado confuso.

No habíamos tocado el tema de los sentimientos desde que volvimos de New York, solo sé que estoy segura de lo que le dije, en realidad nunca había estado tan segura, no quiero apresurarla, no quiero perderla. Estaré a su ritmo aunque me cueste morderme la lengua en algunas ocasiones…

FLASHBACK

_Brittany_

Estábamos preparándonos para las seccionales, había un verdadero revuelo en el Glee Club, porque todos sabíamos que Puck era el verdadero padre del bebe de Quinn, en realidad los únicos que no sabían eran Rachel y Finn, pero todos coincidimos en que debía permanecer así por el bien del equipo.

S: - Nos acabamos de enterar, ¿Quién le dijo? –_Dijo Santana cuando nos incluimos a la conversación múltiple por celular._

A: - Asumimos que fuiste tú – _Van a hacer enfadar a Santana. _

S: - ¿Por qué haría eso? _– Si se está enfadando, es injusto que siempre piensen mal de ella…_

K: - Para volver con Puck, ¿no estaban saliendo? – _No estoy segura de eso._

S: - Tener sexo no es salir –

B: - Si fuera así yo y Santana estaríamos saliendo –_Creo que ese largo silencio significa que metí la pata_

S: - …Miren no quiero armar problemas, desde que Quinn está embarazada yo soy la que manda aquí –_A Santana le encanta tener el control._

M: - Esperen Rachel está caminando – _Dijo mercedes mientras todos nos deteníamos –_ Hey mama… Se fue, miren se que arruine todo al contarle a todos ustedes lo de Quinn y Puck y me siento muy mal por eso, pero no podemos dejar que Rachel se entere. Si le dice a Finn se volverá loco – _Me pregunto si el bebe de Quinn nacerá con un mohicano…_

K: - Y así realmente no podremos ganar las Eliminatorias -

Cuando cortamos la conversación Santana me miro con desgano, cruzo los brazos y se fue directo a los vestuarios de las Cheerios a paso muy rápido. La seguí, no estaba segura de lo que había sucedido ni de porque se enfado, creo que hablé más de la cuenta. Cuando llegué estaba sacando y lanzando cosas de su casillero.

B: - ¿…Santana? –_Hablé bajito, pero ella no hizo nada así que no estaba segura si se había dado cuenta de mi presencia _

Me puse detrás de ella e intente tomarla del brazo, pero no me dejo así que me senté en el suelo con un puchero marcado en la boca esperando que me mirara. Cuando se giró se quedo mirando mis ojos fijamente.

S: - No me mires así –_Dijo de manera seca. _

B: - ¿Estas enojada? _–Pregunté tímidamente._

S: - No Brittany, estoy jugando a fruncir el ceño –_Me había asustado, realmente creí que había hecho algo mal._

B: - ¿Puedo jugar?, soy buena frunciendo el ceño –_Desfigure mis facciones lo más que pude._

Santana rió muy fuerte y de manera muy contagiosa, no pude evitar reírme con ella durante largos minutos.

S: - Estaba siendo sarcástica Britt – _Dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Su tono cambió considerablemente._

B: - O sea, ¿estás enojada? –_Pregunte con voz triste. _

S:_ - _No, ya no, pero Britt tienes que tener cuidado con lo que dices… sobre eso, es un secreto_ –Su voz sonaba algo preocupada. _

B: - No entiendo porque es tan malo, sólo somos dos amigas que hablan con las lenguas muy cerca –_Rodó los ojos y me miró con ternura._

S: - Si, pero la gente... En fin Britt es mejor si se mantiene como un secreto, nos divertimos mucho con las sesiones de Lady Kisses, pero si los demás se enteran no podrán seguir sucediendo –_Terminó y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro._

B: - Creo que intentaré controlar mis pensamientos para no decirlos en voz alta –

Me miró con una pequeña sonrisa, me acerque y deposite suavemente mis labios en los suyos _"Lady Kisses"._

FIN FLASHBACK

Definitivamente las cosas habían cambiado, pero creo que con esto de los sentimientos podría mejorar, porque ahora imagino una mini Santana y una mini Brittany disfrutando de una sesión de Lady Kisses sobre mi cerebro y muchos corazones salen de su respiración. Si, definitivamente las cosas han cambiado.

**Holaaa :D**

**Dejen sus Review, se complica un poco la vida desde los pensamientos de Brittany... Acepto criticas, observaciones lo que quieran decir.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen ni la historia ni aaa en fin.. FOX**

**Mi Twitter Applecony *.***

**Brittana is love 3**


	4. The Purple Piano Project

Capitulo 4 **"The Purple Piano Project"**

_Santana_

Me desperté esta mañana cuando sonó el despertador seguido por un sonoro grito de mi madre, pero no quería levantarme, mi cuerpo estaba aferrado a las sabanas y no tenía intenciones de moverse. Permanecí acostada con la cabeza de cara en la almohada hasta que sentí un liquido frio recorrer mi espalda…

S: -¡MAAAAMÁ! – _Grité, me saco de la cama al puro estilo __Lima Heights Adjacent._

Me metí a la ducha y dejé que el agua recorriera mi cuerpo durante un largo tiempo, mis pensamientos estaban enloquecidos por todo lo que este año significaría, no sabía qué diablos sería de mi vida, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que pasaría conmigo, había solo tres cosas de las que estaba segura, bueno dos y media… dos y algo… Estaba segura de que ganaríamos las nacionales con el Glee Club y también que triunfaríamos con las Cheerios. De lo que claro no estaba segura era de Brittany, que pasaría con Brittany… ¡VAMOS SANTANA! Es hora de que te pongas los pantalones, o la falda o como quiera que sea, pero tienes que ser capaz de hablar con Brittany sobre tus… tus, bueno tu sabes el punto es que no puedes seguir así todo lo que podría pasar y no sucederá a menos que hagas algo, no puedes evitarlos por completo. Viviré lo que tengas que vivir con Britt y aprovecharé cada momento al máximo sin tacharlo de nada. Tan sólo vivir. Si creo que esa es la mejor opción, este año por obligación debe ser especial.

No pude terminar de aclarar todos mis pensamientos, mi mamá cortó el agua caliente porque me estaba demorando demasiado. Nuevamente el frio invadió mi cuerpo _"odio el agua helada"._

S: -¡MAAAAMÁ! – _Grite mientras intentaba vestirme, mi voz resonó en toda la casa._

SL: - Apúrate Santana, si no bajas en tres minutos a desayunar tendrás que irte caminando –_La voz de mi madre sonó aun más fuerte que la mía._

S: - "Si no bajas en tres minutos tendrás que irte caminando" – _Me burle_ – Si como no. Seguro que iré a la escuela si ella no me lleva… Pensándolo bien me quedaré aquí hasta que se vaya…- _Dije en voz alta. _

Cuando terminé de ponerme los zapatos, me giré y mi mamá estaba con los brazos cruzados apoyados sobre el umbral de la puerta, mirándome amenazadoramente.

S: - ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! _–Se abalanzó hacia mí y me arrastró de la oreja hasta llegar al comedor._

Me senté en la mesa con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido mientras mamá servía el desayuno.

SL: - No te enojes, te arrugaras – Me _dijo mientras me besaba en la cabeza _– Come tu desayuno rápido antes de que se enfríe –_Dijo finalmente sonriendo._

S: - Esta bien –_ Dije mientras comenzaba a comer_ –Pero por favor, ¡NO MÁS AGUA FRÍA!... ¿papá no desayuna?– _Termine con una sonrisa también._

SL: - Tuvo que irse temprano – _Se sentó y comenzó a beber café _– ¿Harás la prueba para entrar a las Cheerios? – _Sabía que preguntaría eso, conozco a mi madre._

S: - Si, Sue sabe que no logrará ganar el campeonato sin nosotras, este es mi último año y planeo brillar – _Una sonrisa ególatra le saco una risa a mi mamá_.

SL: - ¿Brittany también hará la prueba? – _Muy bien, esto no lo esperaba ¿por qué Brittany?, ¿por qué me tiene que preguntar por ella?… ¿SOSPECHARA ALGO?... Actúa normal Santana NORMAL._

S: - ¿Por qué debería saberlo? – _Mi voz sonó prepotente. Excelente Santana, nuevamente tu paranoia, preguntó porque Brittany es tu mejor amiga y durmió en tu casa casi toda la semana._

SL: - ¿Están enojadas?, pregunté porque prácticamente hacen todo juntas desde que se conocieron y además dijiste "no logrará ganar el campeonato SIN NOSOTRAS", asumí que te referías a ella – _¿Ves? Ahora comenzará a sospechar… DEJA LA PARANOIA_

S: - Siento la prepotencia, creo que el agua helada se me coló al cerebro – _Mi voz sonaba mucho más tranquila _– Creo que si haremos la prueba juntas, es más le dije que la recogeríamos hoy –_Casi lo había olvidado, GRACIAS POR RETORCER MIS PENSAMIENTOS MAMÁ._

Terminamos de desayunar, subí a terminar de arreglar mis cosas y a tomar mi uniforme de las Cheerios cuando terminé le mandé un mensaje a Brittany.

**Paso por ti en quince minutos, no olvides llevar el uniforme de las Cheerios (: S**

**Gracias por recordármelo, creo que lo dejé en el refrigerador… Para que no se achicara. Te espero. B**

Reí con el mensaje y baje las escaleras rápidamente, mamá me estaba esperando en el auto.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela nos dirigimos en seguida a hablar con la entrenadora Sylvester y luego de escuchar sus gritos durante por lo menos media hora accedió a que nos uniéramos nuevamente a las Cheerios, además sería capitana así que las cosas iban marchando realmente bien. Después nuestro fugaz cambio de vestuario me separe de Brittany para tomar nuestras clases y quedamos en almorzar juntas.

S: - El ultimo año significa estar en la cima con las Cheerios y modelar mi ferocidad, como mi latina numero uno Paula Abdul –_Respondí a las molestas preguntas que hacía el estúpido de Jacob cada vez que volvíamos a la escuela_

J: - Paula Abdul es Árabe _- ¿¡Qué!... eso fue algo humillante – _Hey, ¿alguien Ha visto a Quinn Fabray? - _No alcancé a contestar ya que Brittany apareció con su enorme sonrisa._

S: - Hola –

B: -Hola – _Respondió con su sonrisa hermosa._

J: - Brittany ¿Cuál es tu plan de futuro? – _Como odio a este tarado._

B: - Espera, ¿tú también estas construyendo una máquina del tiempo? –_Excelente Britt, por eso me encantas. Siempre sabes cómo terminar una asquerosa conversación._

Finalmente llegó la reunión del Glee Club y luego de una charla de motivación de parte del señor Shue, un gran recordatorio del asqueroso beso entre Finn y Rachel que nos hizo perder las nacionales y finalmente el hecho de que hubiésemos perdido a personas del club, por lo cual debíamos conseguir a gente que quisiera recibir un granizado a diario, el señor Shue nos presento la tarea de esta semana "Pianos purpuras", estarían repartidos por todo el colegio y tendríamos que presentar algo cada vez que los viéramos para poder reclutar gente, parecía una idea bastante interesante y muy entretenida.

Después de terminar la reunión del coro teníamos entrenamiento de las Cheerios, cuando estábamos ahí vimos a Quinn paseándose debajo de las galerías, al parecer todos los rumores eran ciertos, su look había cambiado totalmente y su actitud… También.

S: - Quinn mira es nuestro último año y francamente ser Cheerio no es lo mismo sin ti –_ Era verdad, antes éramos las tres y ser las chicas malas no sería lo mismo sin ella._

Q: -Ustedes chicas, son tontas. Como pueden volver a ser las esclavas de Sue –

S: -Vamos al demonio con Sue, esto es por nosotras. Podríamos ganar dos campeonatos nacionales este año. Entramos a las Cheerios juntas, entramos al Glee Club juntas, todas dormimos con Puck, seremos las reinas – _Si como no, Puck… aliviana la tención Santana._

B: - Si vamos Quinn, antes solíamos ser como los tres Mosqueteros y ahora Santana y yo somos como un Almond Joy y tu eres como un Jolly Rancher dentro de un cenicero – _Chocolate… VAMOS SANTANA CONCENTRATE._

Q: -Ustedes nunca comprendieron la presión que tenía. Eso apesta, no estoy interesada en los chicos o en el maquillaje o en la ropa de poliéster –_Bien esto sería más difícil de lo que pensé._

S: - Mira, tengo una barra de jabón y una botella de decolorante con tu nombre en mi casillero. Vamos Quinn, no puedes romper The Unholy Trinity…

Q: - La gente crece sola, vive con eso… Tengo nuevas amigas ahora, que me aceptan por quien soy –_ Se fue y nos dejo con las palabras en la boca, totalmente desconcertadas…_

¿Nuevas amigas? Seguramente eran esas zorras de mala reputación… SANTANA POR DIOS CON QUE CARA, pero bueno ahora que tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel, me preguntaba muchas más cosas, Quinn tenía razón en algo, nunca la entendimos y para ser sincera nadie la ayudo… No somos buenas personas.

Sue le había re declarado la guerra al Glee Club, y con el proyecto de los pianos purpuras las cosas estaban muy calientes… Lo dejo claro en la reunión que tuvimos con Becky en la mañana.

Su: -Chicas he puesto plástico en sus asientos en anticipación a este anuncio, así que siéntanse libres de mojarse por la excitación – _¿Anuncio?… que hace Becky aquí... _– Ustedes son mis co-capitanas de las Cheerios –

Be: - ¡¿QUÉ!-

S: - Espere, ¿¡CO-CAPITANAS! Con… NO de ninguna manera –_Había logrado deshacerme de todo lo que se interponía en mi camino y ahora tenía que compartir el liderazgo con esa cosa._

Be: - ¡No puedo trabajar con ella! – _cállate engendro._

S: NONONO, mira déjame decirte cómo funcionará esto, si me lo permiten. Cuando veo a una persona no veo a alguien en el camino o cuantos cromosomas tiene. Yo sólo veo a alguien a quien destruir o no. Así que si alguna vez me dices que tengo que hacer. ACABARÉ CONTIGO – _Extrañaba mi viejo estilo __Lima Heights Adjacent._

Be: - ¡Cáptalo SACOS DE ARENA! – E_staba a punto de abalanzarme para ahorcarla._

Su: - Damas, estoy excitada, pero de todas maneras tenernos una situación más urgente en las manos. Hay pianos purpuras contaminando la escuela y me sentiré débil si no puedo mantener el control. Quiero que rastreen esos pianos y los destruyan… Háganlo parecer un accidente. Santana te gusta jugar para ambos bandos ¿no es así?, ¿para qué equipo jugaras este año?, ¿perdedores o ganadores? –_Terminó mientras me miraba con cara de satisfacción… no puedo arriesgarme a perder todo lo que he construido… no puedo._

S: - Para el equipo de Sue –_No creo que importe demasiado, mi lealtad esta con el Glee club, solo que… no solía demostrarlo de la mejor manera._

Su: - Encantada de oírlo –_Todos estarían igual de encantados… genial._

Durante el almuerzo, después de darnos muchas vueltas y evitar casi por completo la existencia de un piano purpura hicimos un numero en la cafetería "We Got the Beat", fue muy divertido, bailamos encima de las mesas y nos volvimos locos, creo que todos pensaron lo mismo, apenas terminó la canción empezó una guerra de comida enorme y nosotros éramos los blancos principales.

B: -Tengo pepperoni en mi brasier – _Dijo Brittany cuando estábamos en la reunión del Glee Club después de la guerra de comida._

S: - Son tus pezones – _Es tan tiernamente inocente…_

A la reunión llego una chica hija de papá a probarse Sugar Motta "inspirada por nuestra canción", fue un ASCO además de sus molestos comentarios, todos coincidimos en que NO debería entrar al grupo y el señor Shue quedo como encargado para comunicarlo.

La semana continuó avanzando y la entrenadora Sylvester seguía con lo de destruir al Glee Club, se dio una oportunidad cuando llego Blaine a la escuela y quiso hacer una presentación para integrarse a New Directions. Así que mientras Blaine cantaba "It's Not Unusual", yo y las demás Cheerios (a excepción de Brittany que se supone también participaría) hicimos una coreografía alrededor de él y al final… quemamos el piano (con un poco de fortuita ayuda de un cigarro de Quinn). Los chicos estaban bastante enojados, pero también con una postura de aceptación, eso no me gusto tanto con creí, de alguna forma estaban esperando que los traicionara.

Durante la última reunión de la semana, se presento Blaine y también hubo un gran alboroto de lealtad hacia el Glee Club entre eso habló el señor Shue.

SS: - Lo que me lleva a lo siguiente – _Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente_ – Santana, tienes que irte fuiste tú y las Cheerios quienes incendiaron nuestro piano en el patio ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? – _Ahora dejó de latir._

S: - Señor Shue, Sue me obligó_ –No dejes que tu voz se quiebre mantente firme. _

SS: - Brittany no lo hizo –_ Es cierto Brittany no participo._

B: - Bueno si, iba a ayudar, pero no lo sé… soy signo agua así que… -

SS: -Santana estas expulsada del Glee Club, no vuelvas hasta que puedas ser leal con este club y con resto de las personas que están en este salón – _Hizo una señal con la mano para que saliera del salón._

S: -¿Sabe qué?, me vendría bien un respiro – _Salí del salón firme, pero a penas estuve afuera un nudo en la garganta obligo a que de mis ojos salieran un par de lágrimas. _

Busque mis cosas y salí de la escuela con destino a mi casa, pero me quede detenida en la entrada durante unos minutos… Estaba esperando que alguien corriera por el pasillo intentando alcanzarme, para decirme yo estoy contigo, pero nadie lo hizo, Brittany no apareció así que seguí mi camino con ese asqueroso nudo en la garganta. ¿Sentimientos? AL DEMONIO CON ELLOS.

**SIENTO LA DEMORA, pero el colegio y todo lo demás me retrasaron bastante.**

**Dejen sus Review, espero que les guste el capitulo subiré el próximo pronto!**

**TODO LE PERTENECE A FOX XD**

**Mi twitter Applecony :D**


	5. Premios y Sorpresas

Capitulo 5 **"Premios y Sorpresas"**

_Santana_

Acababa de entender eso de los sentimientos encontrados, tenía una rabia incontenible, pero a la vez sentía ganas enormes de llorar, tenía miedo y pena, sobre todo tenía pena.

Estaba recostada en mi cama mirando al techo, había estado ahí toda la tarde, esperando una visita que no llegó… había llorado un poco, sólo un poco. Eso Santana sigue siendo la chica ruda sin corazón, ahora tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para serle "fiel a Sue", podrás recuperar tu popularidad y la dignidad que te quitó el Glee Club… y de paso quizás te enamoras de un hombre… HIPÓCRITA. Pensé que me seguiría, que como siempre seríamos las dos, pero no lo hizo y ahora estoy aquí como una estúpida mirando al techo esperando que llame, esperando que aparezca.

Después de todos los sentimientos que había coartado mi corazón ahora me sentía vacía, sola y por primera vez algo vulnerable. No quería desperdiciar nada este año, no quería perder nada, pero había perdido algo me hacía especial, el Glee club me hace feliz, me hacía feliz y ahora… no sé qué significa hacer las cosas bien.

_Brittany_

La entrenadora Sue nos había pedido que destruyéramos el Glee club, otra vez. Las Cheerios quemaron uno de los pianos purpuras después de la presentación de Blaine, se me olvido participar y además no quería hacerlo, no quería lastimar a los chicos del Club, era la mejor parte del día y es mi familia, pero Santana… creo que ella tiene demasiado miedo a todo, no quiere perder la popularidad que le da el uniforme de las Cheerios, además piensa que así los rumores dejarán de rondarla. A mí me da igual, o sea por lo menos con el uniforme de las Cheerios no tengo que recordar todo lo que tengo que cambiarme a diario, pero tampoco podía confiar mucho en la entrenadora Sylvester ya que había intentado matarme y para eso me chantajeo con pequeños cañones que casi quedan huérfanos.

Después de que el señor Shue echó a Santana de la sala quise salir detrás de ella, pero no pude… Y ahora siento que los latidos de mi corazón dicen "Sant – ANA – Sant – ANA", en cualquier momento saldrá por mi boca, supongo que es un crudo sentimiento de culpa.

Cuando llegue a mi casa después de la escuela intente llamarla, pero perdí mi teléfono, creo que lo escondí en el casillero (porque no dejaba de sonar y podía explotar en cualquier momento) Prendí la computadora y revisé todas las redes sociales, no estaba conectada… ¿QUE HARÁS BRITTANY? Las cosas iban marchando muy bien, Santana cada vez lo aceptaba más, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta y ahora la había dejado sola, sé que necesita a alguien. La mayoría de las personas piensa que Santana es mala, pero no es así, yo sé que no es así. No merece sentirse así de mal, no merece sentirse mal, tan sólo tiene miedo.

Era hora de actuar así que salí de mi casa tomé mi bicicleta y me fui a casa de Santana, mientras pedaleaba por mi mente se pasaban miles de escenas, cosas que quizás pasarían. Por lo general Santana reaccionaba a la defensiva con todas las personas, pero conmigo era diferente y eso no era mucho mejor, ya que nunca sabía lo que iba a pasar. Imaginaba a Santana lanzándole dardos a todos los rostros de los Chicos del Glee club, o haciendo muñecos vudú de todos ellos. Quizá había aprendido a hacer pócimas y estaría haciendo una para transformar al Señor Shue en una peluca, tal vez estaría golpeando cosas con un bate para desquitar su ira… o quizás me estaba esperando con un pastel recién orneado. No, hasta para mí eso suena fantasioso, pero en ocasiones no podía evitar fantasear con eso solía imaginar a Santana al final de un altar con un arcoíris marcado en el cielo y una carroza llevada por unicornios.

S: -Santana –_Suspiré, pero cuando me di cuenta ya había pasado su casa hace unas cuadras._

Me devolví y finalmente llegué a su casa, dejé la bicicleta en el jardín y toque la puerta. Nadie abrió, el auto de su madre no estaba así que asumí que había salido, pero Santana nunca acompaña a su madre a menos que este castigada y algo me dice que está aquí, estaba demasiado enojada para ir a algún otro sitio.

Di la vuelta para entrar al patio trasero, las luces de su habitación estaban apagadas, pero su ventana estaba abierta. Ella jamás deja su ventana abierta, porque le advertí que el hada de los dientes le robaba el dinero a los demás para poder pagar su adicción a los molares.

Ahora tenía que pensar como llegar a la habitación, tendría que escalar el muro. Subí por la tubería que estaba a un costado de la casa era muy complicado pero pude pisar el desnivel entre los pisos, ahora tenía avanzar lentamente y mantenerme pegada a la pared ya que si daba un paso en falso la caída dolería demasiado. "Sólo un poco más", listo estaba al frente de la ventana de la habitación. Me metí delicadamente para no hacer ruido. ¡Muy bien!, el entrenamiento extra de las Cheerios sirve de algo.

Santana estaba acostada con el rostro ladeado sobre la almohada y sus brazos caían fuera de la cama, había algunos pañuelos arrugados alrededor de ella. Se había quedado dormida, probablemente haya estado llorando y no estuve ahí. Me imaginé muchas cosas, pero nunca creí verla así, siempre me sorprende.

B: - Lo siento –_Dije con la voz muy bajita, me senté a su lado y le acaricié el brazo. Dormía profundamente ni siquiera notaba mi presencia._

Poco a poco me fui acomodando a su lado, acomodé sus brazos, me recosté en frente de ella y me quedé mirándola y acariciando sus brazos durante largos minutos hasta que el sueño llegó a mí también.

_Santana_

Me había quedado profundamente dormida y ahora me dolía infernalmente la cabeza. Lo que me faltaba, pero ¿qué es esto?, tenía una mano ajena agarrada en la cintura. Abrí los ojos y ahí estaba ella. Brittany dormía tranquilamente. ¿Cómo llego hasta aquí?, mi mamá había ido de compras y aun no llegaba, acaso ¿había escalado la muralla para entrar por la ventana? Era una locura ¡Podría haberse lastimado!, pensé en despertarla para darle un reto, pero me arrepentí, no podía enojarme, la vedad… Todo se veía mejor ahora, la calma y la tranquilidad poco a poco estabilizaron mis pensamientos una pequeña sonrisa se me escapo. Mientras ella respiraba comencé a acariciar su rostro y su cabello. Era hermosa y aparte era probablemen… NO, en realidad era la única persona que me hacía sentir así. Seguí acariciándola hasta que una sonrisa de satisfacción se coló en su rostro.

S: -¿Britt? _–Mi voz sonó muy dulce y la sonrisa de mi rostro se agrando un poco más._

B: - Brittany está durmiendo, pero por favor sigue acariciando su pelo. Me encanta eso –_Ni siquiera abrió los ojos, pero su voz sonó tan tierna que tuve la enorme tentación de lanzarme encima de ella y llenarla de besos, pero me contuve._

S: -Así que estas durmiendo, entonces si hago esto no importará mucho –_Comencé a hacerle cosquillas por todo el cuerpo, pero ella se contuvo._

B: -Puedo aguantar eso… La pregunta es si tu puedes lograrlo también –_Se lanzó sobre mí, sostuvo mis brazos con sus piernas y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas._

S: -¡Para! –_No podía moverme ni tampoco dejar de reír, me tenía acorralada_ – ¡BRITT! No puedo más me voy a hacer en el pantalón – _Mientras gritaba, logre zafar una mano y pude darla vuelta, ahora yo tenía el control y comencé el contra ataque._

B: - ¿De verdad crees que puedes contra mí?_ –Volvió a girarme en la cama, pero esta vez caímos las dos al suelo, a veces me sorprendía lo fuerte que era._

S: - Muy bien, lo reconozco has ganado la batalla –_Se me hacía difícil mirarla a los ojos teniendo su boca solo a unos centímetros de la mía, ya que aun estaba sobre mí._

B: -¿Cuál será mi premio? – _Utilizó ESA voz, que me revuelve hasta las tripas._

S: -¿Premio? A que te refieres –_No mires sus labios Santana, contrólate, es mejor si pasas por tonta._

B: - Gané, merezco un premio cuando Napoleón gano sus batallas le dieron zancos y una peluca, yo también quiero algo… Si no tendré que cobrarlo por mi cuenta – _NAPOLEON! ¿Qué diablos?, reacciona Santana. REACCIONA._

S: - Te... TE invito a cenar – _Eso Santana improvisación._

B:- ¿Cena? ¿Me cocinarás espagueti?_ –Bien cambié el tema, aunque ahora que lo pienso… ¿por qué no aproveche el momento? ¡AAAAA SANTANA! _

S: -Claro, espagueti y albóndigas _– Sonreí, eso Santana ARREPIENTETE._

B: - Pero…_ -La miré con rostro dudoso, pero en un parpadear tenía sus labios sobre los míos, me costó un instante reaccionar para poder seguirle el juego, un beso, dos besos… podría seguir así toda mi vida._

S: - ¿Aun quieres cenar o ya cobraste tu premio? –_ dije apenas nos separamos, mi voz sonó un poco entrecortada._

Bajamos las escaleras tomadas de la mano, intentamos preparar algo para cenar cosa que nos resulto bastante difícil (ignorando completamente el centenar de risas, besos y abrazos) porque empezamos una pequeña guerra de comida y después la comida casi se quema. Cuando al fin pudimos cenar preguntó por el Glee Club.

B: - ¿Te irás para siempre? _–Maldito puchero._

S: - ¿De dónde? _–Muy bien Santana ¡EVADE!_

B: - De New Directions, no te hagas… Sé que lo extrañas _–Directo al hueso._

S:- No lo sé, es complicado –_Se me enredo la lengua cuando intente responder._

B: - Pero, cuando no estábamos en las Cheerios el Glee Club nos hacía feliz. Además te veías linda con un atuendo diferente a diario _–No pude evitar sonrojarme._

S: - No se trata de eso, también éramos felices cuando estábamos en la Cheerios y no en el Glee Club… El uniforme de las Cheerios me da seguridad, estoy segura de que si lo hubiese tenido el año pasado no habría habido rumores _–Su mirada reflejaba mucha incomprensión._

B: - ¿Extrañarás el Glee Club? –

S: - Claro que no, será un gran respiro… Además no tendré que hablar con Rachel e ignorarla será mucho más fácil _– Ironía. _

Brittany bajo la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus manos. FUCK SANTANA, sé más sensible por favor. Tomé su mano y levante su rostro para que me mirara.

S: - Pensándolo bien… creo que si lo extrañaré, incluso a Rachel, pero definitivamente lo que más extrañaré será tu compañía –_LLEGO EL MOMENTO SANTANA HABLA… ¡HABLA!_

B: - Sabes que siempre estaré contigo, pero no dejaré el Glee Club… pero puedo entrar por la ventana cuando quieras, pero tendrás que poner protección contra el hada de los dientes… -

S: - Creo que prefiero que entres por la puerta, no quiero que te lastimes… Eres mi Cheerio principal - _¿por qué no le dices que es tu persona?, demonios Santana se más CLARA._

B: - Creo que tu mejor amiga sea la capitana de las Cheerios es una gran ventaja -_¿...amiga?, ¿ENCERIO DIJO AMIGA?_

S: - …Claro, ventaja, aunque sería mejor si no tuviese que compartir el cargo con Becky, la detesto – _utilicé bastante odio para hablar, gracias Becky._

B: - No seas así, Becky es una buena persona, pero la entrenadora Sylvester le lava el cerebro… me pregunto qué detergente usará… _-Brittany se quedo pensativa un momento. No pude evitarlo tras su última frase el enojo desapareció._

S: - Es una perra. Además no debería defenderla tanto o creeré que también tiene derechos _-¿Qué!... que no entienda que no entienda… ¡POR FAVOR!_

B: - ¿Derechos?, pensé que en este país todos teníamos los mismos derechos –_ ¡BIEN SANTANA!, otra vez esa cara de incomprensión._

Al final, no fue un día tan malo… Me encantaba saber que Brittany aun seguía ahí, para mí pese a cualquier cosa, pese a que no era capaz de explicar lo que sentía. Con respecto al Glee Club, regresaré aunque claro. Sin que Sue Sylvester se entere.

**Dije que volvería pronto, es un capitulo un poco corto, pero espero que le haya gustado.**

**Dejen sus REVIEW :D**

**Derechos para FOX XD**

**Mi Twitter Applecony UHU**


	6. Unicornios Everywhere

Capitulo 6** "UNICORNIOS EVERYWHERE"**

_Brittany _

Las cosas con Santana iban mucho mejor, si bien aun no olvidaba su orgullo me prometió que regresaría al Glee Club, por lo demás habían empezados las campañas para la presidencia de la escuela y Kurt se había postulado le ofrecí mi ayuda rápidamente para participar en su campaña. Realmente era una inspiración, un unicornio perfecto, mucho más que yo a decir verdad. No soy lo suficientemente lista (por no decir que soy estúpida, pero Santana se molesta mucho cuando lo menciono) Además Kurt nunca se ha avergonzado de lo que es, un unicornio es alguien que sabe que es mágico y no tiene miedo de demostrarlo creo que yo tampoco aunque es demasiado complejo pensar en eso porque no sé si sería un unicornio real siendo Bicuriosa.

_Santana_

Las cosas transcurrían con bastante normalidad, a excepción de que aun no hacia las paces con el Glee Club que apropósito estaban preparando el musical, este año se presentaría West Side Story. Quiero participar, me encantaría hacerlo así que… Tendré que hacer las paces con el Glee Club. Por lo que Britt me contó la maestra Pillsbury, la entrenadora Beiste y Artie (Sólo lo mencionó Santana, cálmate no cometas estupideces) estaban encargándose de él, pero además de todo esto me había comprometido con Brittany para ayudarla con la campaña de Kurt para ser presidente, Brittany estaba OBSECIONADA con los unicornios y adoraba la idea de que Kurt vomitara arcoíris. Me pregunto por qué tanta importancia a todo eso, quiero decir aun no hablábamos de nada concreto, las cosas iban muy bien entre nosotras… pero con todo esto que estaba haciendo por Kurt, solo el hecho de que sintiese orgullosa de él me ponía nerviosa, celosa e incluso me desesperaba un poco. Jamás sería capaz de entregarle todo eso. Santana Lopez jamás estaría vomitando arcoíris de colores.

_Brittany_

Las cosas no iban tan bien como esperaba con la campaña de mi unicornio… La idea del arcoíris no le había gustado en absoluto a Kurt, así que me dijo que pusiera unos feos afiches de cebra. Creo que no debería avergonzarse de ser un unicornio así que decidí publicar los afiches que había hecho.

K: - ¡Este no es el afiche que acordamos!- _Estábamos con Santana terminando de pegar los afiches, cuando me di vuelta y vía Kurt muy enfadado._

B: - El afiche que querías me causaba depresión –

K: - ¡Yo quería algo acorde! – _¿Acorde? Los unicornios no desafinan…_

S: - Esto es acorde… En el original el unicornio te estaba montando a ti – _Dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos._

B: - No sé porque estas tan molesto. Tú eres especial y debes aprovechar eso, es quien eres –_ No pude terminar de convencer a Kurt porque apareció Rachel y él se fue con ella_.

K: - No voy a ganar, Rachel, RACHEL te necesito, necesito que vengas conmigo… -

B: - Le fallé a mi precioso unicornio – K_urt me grito que dejara de poner los afiches… Estaba demasiado decepcionada._

S: - No, mira esta campaña es brillante – _No me estaba mintiendo, conozco a Santana._

B: - ¿De verdad? – _Sus pestañas son enormes, que… CONCENTRATE BRITT!._

S: - Si, y si él no la entiende, entonces no merece tenerte como su directora de campaña. No hay nadie como tú, tú eres un genio Brittany. Tú eres el unicornio. –_ Me dio una mirada coqueta, una sonrisa hermosa y se fue. _

¿Yo soy el unicornio? Lo dijo Santana así que puedo estar segura, es tiempo de hacer brillar mi magia… Santana ella sería el unicornio más perfecto de todos, aun no entiendo bien que estamos esperando, pero la verdad sólo necesito que ella confíe en mi, sigo creyendo que entre nosotras todo es posible y si ella cree que puedo ser presidenta lo seré, aunque no sea muy lista… Es tiempo de un poco de alegría y caramelos.

_Santana_

Después de la pequeña conversación con Britt sobre "la magia de los unicornios" me envió un mensaje que decía

**Gracias por creer en mí, tu sería el unicornio perfecto… ¿Te molestaría mucho ser mi jefa de campaña?... Sabes que no se usar la impresora y si dibujo todos los afiches mis crayones quedarán muy gastados. B**

…**O sea me estoy texteando con la futura presidenta, que honor más grande. Claro que seré tu jefa de campaña. S**

**¿Has estado usando mi máquina del tiempo? ¿Como sabes que ganaré? Un momento… ¡¿GANARÉ!. B**

Deberías ser menos sutil Santana, pero antes de que pudiera escribir una respuesta subí la mirada y ahí estaban esos hermosos ojos azules que miraban ansiosamente su teléfono celular. Caminé hacia ella lentamente para no distraerla.

S: -Claro que ganarás, me tienes a mí de directora de campaña – _Dije delicadamente es su oído, pero no pude evitar que se exaltara_

B: - ¡Santana! Me asustaste – _Dio un pequeño brinco_

S: - ¿esperabas la respuesta de alguien más? –

B: - No, pero siempre he creído que nuestros clones tienen algo que ver con esto de la mensajería instantánea – _No pude evitar mi rostro de incomprensión_

S: - Bueno, te parece si nos juntamos hoy en mi casa cenar, para ver lo de la campaña y de paso ¿celebrar tu candidatura? –_ Utilicé bastante énfasis en CELEBRAR, espero que haya entendido._

B: - Ahí estaré –_ Se despidió con un sonoro beso en la mejilla._

_Brittany_

Yo soy el unicornio, pero creo que Kurt también, ya que estaba empapelando la escuela con afiches de él como unicornio… No entiendo muy bien que paso, pero me siento orgullosa de él.

K: - Brittany hola, mira – _Me señalo uno de sus coloridos afiches_ – Estabas en lo correcto, debo celebrar por quien soy realmente. Y yo soy un unicornio -

B: - OH! Me encanta mi feliz, feliz unicornio. Estoy orgullosa de ti –

K: - Entonces que te parece si vienes a mi casa después de la escuela y nos ponemos mascarilla de avena, vemos Project Runaway y hablamos sobre la campaña mientras comemos algo de mi tarta de frambuesa cero calorías – _Fue una propuesta bastante buena, pero ahora yo soy el unicornio._

B: - Gracias, pero no puedo. Santana y yo trabajaremos en afiches de campaña –

K: - Pero yo ya los tengo –

B: - No, para mi campaña. Yo también decidí postularme, porque tú sabes los últimos seis presidentes de la clase han sido hombres y mira adonde nos han llevado tu sabes, titubeando en una doble recesión. Además también soy un unicornio… Tal vez un Bi–cornio. Como sea, estoy empezando a creer en mi propia magia. Buena suerte Kurt nos vemos en el debate ¿de acuerdo? – _Kurt solo me asintió, creo que no le gusto mucho la idea, pero es tiempo de que mi magia entre en acción._

_Santana_

Mis padres habían salido a cenar así que tenía la casa a mi disposición. Esperaba poder repetir el éxito de la última cena en mi casa, pero con Britt todo era espontaneo (no había olvidado que la ultima vez me había llamado amiga). Mientras mis pensamientos seguían navegando por las supuestas situaciones sonó el timbre, bajé las escaleras velozmente. Me detuve antes de abrir la puerta, arregle mi cabello, respire y gire la manilla. NO TE DELATES SANTANA… TRANQUILIDAD SIEMPRE. Brittany apareció vestida casualmente, tiraba de un carrito que traía miles de materiales, brillos, pinturas, cartulinas, plumas y además caramelos, caramelos por doquier.

B: - Creo que yo votaría por un candidato que me diera un caramelo a salida de clases. La verdad no entiendo que es una plataforma de propuestas, pero creo que esto debería servir –_ Me limité a sonreír y la ayude a pasar con todas sus cosas. _

S: - ¿Qué más tienes en mente? Claro además de los unicornios..- _Pregunte una vez que ya estábamos en mi habitación._

B: - Estaba pensando en un poco de brillo y color – _Mientras hablaba tomó los brillos y los esparció por toda la habitación._

S: - Así que brillo y colores, ¿te refieres a esto? – _Le lancé un poco de pintura._

B: - Si, creo que se vería bien, pero esto se vería mucho mejor – Se puso pintura en los labios y beso mi frente – Y creo que con un poco de brillo se vería mejor – _Me hecho todo el frasco de brillo encima._

Después de eso todos los materiales del carrito volaron por el aire… Sobre todo el brillo y las pinturas. Cuando terminamos ambas éramos vomito de unicornio y mi habitación… era un desastre.

S: - Creo que cada vez que entras aquí, mi habitación termina siendo un desastre – _Dije mientras intentaba desenredar mi cabello._

B: - No fue mi culpa, pero creo que había un tornado escondido bajo tu cama… Tendré que agregar eso a mi plataforma – _Cara de desconcierto, bien Santana._

S: - Será mejor que nos limpiemos y después ordenemos la habitación… Mis orejas no aguantaran la ira de mi mamá –

B: - ¿te transformarás en elefante? – _Ni siquiera le respondí, solo la jale del brazo hasta que llegamos al baño._

S: - Bien – _Dije mientras ponía el tapón y abría la llave_ – intenta limpiarte un poco mientras voy a buscar toallas y jabón extra –

Salí del baño y me dispuse a buscar las cosas. Demonios Santana ¿qué estás haciendo? Otra vez no aprovechaste la situación… Subí las escaleras. Abrí la puerta del baño y las cosas se cayeron de mis manos.

S: - ¿Qué haces? – _Brittany estaba metida en la bañera totalmente desnuda._

B: - ¿No dijiste que debíamos limpiarnos? – _MIRADA FIRME EN SUS OJOS SANTANA FIRME_

S: - Si, pero. Demonios Brittany – _Bajé mi mirada al piso. Malditos sentimientos_

B: - ¿Hice algo mal?, porque mejor no vienes y nos limpiamos… Tengo brillo en lugares que jamás creí – Me estaba mirando con ESOS ojos, diablos.

S: - Déjame ayudarte – _Me arrodille al lado de la bañera._

B: - ¿No te bañarás conmigo? – _FUERZAS VENGAN A MI_ – Antes siempre tomábamos baños juntas… - _Antes de que declarará a ti y tu escogieras a un bendito discapacitado._

S: - Las cosas… - _NO, la mirada de perrito no... Por favor_ – Esta bien, pero gírate –

B: - ¿Y si me tapo los ojos? –

S: - ¿No vas a espiar? –

B: - No – _Definitivamente esa fue la mejor mentira del día._

Luego de que nos limpiamos y jugueteamos nos quedamos descansando un rato en el agua, yo estaba apoyada en la bañera y Brittany descansaba en mí.

S: - Creo que haré las paces con el Glee Club – _Dije mientras apoyaba mi mentón sobre su cabeza._

B: - ¿De verdad? Es fantástico – _Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos sobre mis rodillas._

S: - ¿Sólo eso? ¿No me extrañaste? –

B: - Quizás un poco – _le eche un poco de agua en la cara _– Sabes que siempre te extraño, a veces creo que eres la única que me toma enserio –

S: - ¿Por qué dices eso? – _Empecé a dibujar círculos en sus hombros. _

B: - Tu sabes… En realidad todos saben que no soy muy lista –

S: - Hey, no digas eso – _Hice que pusiera su cabeza en mis rodillas para que pudiera mirarme_ – Eres lo mejor – _No pude decir nada más porque mi lengua se enredo y me sonroje de una manera intensa._

B: - Gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti – _Se acerco y rozo levemente mis labios._

Fue uno de los mejores baños de mi vida, pero nos tomó más tiempo de lo que creí, así que cuando mi mamá llego mi habitación estaba hecha un desastre. Quizás no me convierta en un unicornio, pero así como voy… Seré un elefante muy pronto.

**Todo es de Fox.**

**Por favor disculpen la demora, maldito colegio.**

**Dejen sus Review :D **

**Mi Twitter Applecony**


	7. Fix You

Capitulo 7 **"Fix You"**

_Santana_

Había decidido adicionar para el musical y además después de la conversación con Brittany en la bañera había renovado mi alianza con el Glee Club, así que tenía que participar del estúpido campamento de baile. Con todo esto más la campaña de Britt mis días se estaban volviendo muy agotadores, y para colmo los ánimos de todos eran horribles, empezando por Mercedes que estaba realmente insoportable.

El día que me integré al campamento de baile Mercedes llego tarde y bastante prepotente…

S: - ¿Por qué la estas mimando? Ni siquiera puede hacer tres pasos, porque ha comido en Quizno antes de venir aquí – _Como si ninguno de nosotros se estuviera esforzando._

M: - El señor Shue nos ha programado hasta el último segundo, con el colegio, el Glee Club y el Booty Camp, ¿Cuándo se supone que coma? – _Como si nunca lo hiciera._

S: - Cuando lo hacemos todos los demás –

M: - ¡Como si tu comieras! – _Esta bien, eso es menos refutable…_

W: - No se trata de comida, se trata de actitud. Las eliminatorias están a la vuelta de la esquina y si no lo damos todo… – _Si volví al Glee Club lo hice para ganar y no dejaré que nadie se interponga en eso._

M: - Lo estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo – _Si, como no._

W: - No, no lo estás haciendo. Ya no se trata de intentar hacer lo mejor. Se trata de hacer lo mejor –

La actitud de mercedes sólo consiguió que las cosas fueran empeorando, Britt y Tina la ayudaron en su audición para el musical, pero al final para escoger el protagónico María decidieron hacer un diva off. Mientras tanto con la campaña de Brittany todo iba estupendo habíamos presentado un "Flashmob" de la canción "Run The World" que básicamente fue… Bastante excitante.

S: - Linda blusa Hummel, resalta el color de tu conjuntivitis – _Jamás perderé mi viejo estilo de __Lima Heights Adjacent._

B: - Así que supongo que cuento con tu voto Rachel -

R: - Lo siento Brittany, pero ya le declarado mi fidelidad a Kurt –_ Terminó señalando los aburridos broches de Kurt._

B: - ¿Así que te parece bien tirar el futuro de McKinley High, por la silla mágica que se lleva el popo? –_ Es serio Santana no rías, demonios Brittany._

S: - ¿Sabías que durante seis años en esta escuela solo hemos tenido exclusivamente chicos como presidentes? Y si, Kurt parece la hija marimacho de Jimmy Fallon, pero un voto por el solo potenciaría a otro retrasado – _Sarcasmo, siempre contigo._

B: - Si, ¿A dónde nos ha llevado el patriarcado? Inflación de dos cifras, desplome de la economía, vertidos de petróleo, guerra de Afganistán. – _Que diablos…_

S: - Yo twittié sobre el "Flashmob" de motivación de Britt en el gimnasio y vamos a estar todos para apoyarla con el poder de las chicas –_ Bien creo que eso podría estar extralimitado._

_B: - _Si, los chicos no han hecho más que crear desastres en este instituto y solo hay una forma de remediarlo – _Hora del espectáculo._

Creo que hay pocas cosas que me podrían haber preparado para ese momento, en realidad ninguna, habíamos practicado masivamente la presentación y recuerdo que Britt me había dicho que tenía una sorpresa, pero una pequeña falda negra superó todas mis expectativas. A media que la canción avanzaba finalmente llegamos al gimnasio en donde me uní a ella con otro grupo de chicas (incluida Quinn que nuevamente había tenido un cambio radical y "supuestamente" ahora era la chica buena). _"Tu harás cualquier cosa por mi"_… Definitivamente Brittany haría cualquier cosa por ti.

B: - Hola, Soy Brittany S. Pierce y seré su próxima presidenta de ultimo año –_ Terminando así la presentación. _

Todo fue un éxito definitivamente Britt tenía la campaña en sus manos, el apoyo de las chicas de la escuela fue increíble, excelente poder femenino. ¿¡QUE HACES SANTANA!... borra todas esas imágenes de tu cabeza, en qué demonios estas pensando… Una cosa es Brittany, pero TODAS las demás el algo completamente distinto, ¿en qué te estás convirtiendo?... Creo que por un segundo extrañe a Puck.

_Brittany _

La verdad antes de la presentación estaba bastante nerviosa, pero todo resulto muy bien… Además la gente estaba bastante enojada últimamente, quizás esto haya servido un poco para calmarlos, pero sobre todo me sentía muy orgullosa de mí, esto de hacer funcionar mi magia era fantástico, creo que debí haberlo hecho mucho antes, quizás podría haber salvado a Mufasa… Aunque también podría usarla con Santana, estoy segura que lo del otro día fue una cita… nos bañamos juntas y nos hicimos muchos mimos, pero jamás creí que sería tan complicado.

Cuando terminó la canción un grupo enorme de chicas se acerco a felicitarme y perdí de vista a Santana, no alcancé a darle las gracias, pero luego de haberles dado la mano a todas las chicas del colegio la vi, estaba esperándome.

S: - Estuviste maravillosa –_ Se acerco a mi cuando por fin estaba libre._

B: - Gracias, no lo podría haber logrado sin ti – _Le di un abrazo rápido, pero al igual que en el último tiempo cuando la abrazaba no me devolvía el gesto, solo se quedaba ahí. Eso me preocupa bastante._

S: - Creo que ahora si estoy hablando con la próxima presidenta, felicitaciones – _Me dio la mano, ¿en serio Santana? _

B: - Oh, tu también estuviste grandiosa – _Dime algo más Santana por favor… No soy buena con las señales._

S: - ¿Qué dices? Debo decir aunque este contra mis principios, que me opacaste totalmente, cuando tu brillas Britt, no hay nada que lo haga más que tu. Es tu magia – _¿Esto es una señal?, donde esta Santana cuando la necesito, pero ESTAS HABLANDO CON ELLA BRITT… ¿Estoy peleando con mis pensamientos?... me pregunto cómo se verá desde fuera…_ - ¿Britt? ¿Sucede algo? – _Santana interrumpió, para mi suerte._

B: - Lo siento, me quede pensando en… Todas las chicas que vinieron a felicitarme, es increíble – _Espero que mi nariz no haya crecido…_

S: - Eres su ídolo, casi una estrella de rock –_ Me pregunto qué soda beberá Santana, su dientes son realmente muy blancos – _Por cierto, audicioné para el papel de Anita en el musical –

B: - ¿En serio?, serás la mejor – _Oh no, esa sonrisa de nuevo._

S: - Cuando publique la lista el viernes, ¿La veras conmigo verdad? – _Es como si sus pestañas fueran mágicas y por cada parpadeo tengo que darle la razón._

B: - Claro que las veré contigo y después celebraremos – _Mi sonrisa y su sonrisa… Creo que nuestros dientes tuvieron una buena conversación._

_Santana_

A medida que los días avanzaban con Mercedes la tensión se evidenciaba cada vez más hasta que finalmente decidió renunciar a New Directions, fue una gran decepción para todos y además todo se agudizó más con el problema entre Kurt y Rachel que se había postulado a la presidencia, (No me preocupa Rachel, en realidad ninguno de los dos tiene oportunidad contra Brittany) pero aun así afectaba bastante en el ánimo de todos y además finalmente Rachel ganó el Diva Off por defecto, ya que Mercedes no quiso seguir siendo su sombra y no quiso tomar el doble papel de María.

Para cuando la semana terminó, la lista de los protagonistas del musical estaba publicada.

S: - Ven – _Brittany estaba conversando con un grupo de Cheerios cuando la jalé del brazo._

B: - ¿Sucede algo Santana? – S_u rostro reflejaba bastante dudas y creo que algo de preocupación._

S: - ¿Recuerdas que te mencioné que adicionaría para el musical? –

B: - Oh… Claro – _Creo que era de la única persona que podía mentirme tanto como quisiera._

S: - Audicioné para el papel de Anita y los resultados están publicados – _Soy Santana Lopez, pero en ese momento los nervios me carcomían._

B: - ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos! –_ No tuve tiempo de responderle porque me tomo de la mano y empezó a correr por el pasillo_ – ¿Estas lista? – _Dijo cuando estábamos en frente de la lista de protagonistas._

S: - Esta bien… - _Levante lentamente la mirada y ahí estaba mi nombre._

B: - ¡Lo conseguiste! – _Me dio una sonrisa radiante y tomo mi mano… Nunca soltó mi mano._

Para terminar la semana presentamos Fix You. Es increíble como todo cambia en tu vida por darle valor a una persona, prácticamente todo lo que hacía, cantaba o pensaba lo relacionaba con Brittany y esta canción representaba gran parte de eso.

Le envié un mensaje a Britt después de terminar la presentación

**Te espero, en el parque que está cerca de tu casa a las 7. S**

**¿Hice algo mal?... Prometo que no fue mi culpa. B**

**¿Qué? No, no. Sólo necesito hablar contigo. S**

**Oh, entonces estaré ahí. B **

Llego el momento Santana, es la canción perfecta y ella es la persona perfecta ahora es cuando dejarás que tu vomito sentimental salga de ti por fin. Me voy a declarar, no lo puedo creer. Santana Lopez, está enamorada.

Pedí prestado el auto de mi mamá y me fui al parque, cuando llegué mi corazón latía a mil por hora, me estacioné me bajé del auto y me dirigí hacia una banca a esperar a Brittany.

B: - Hola – _Susurro alguien en mi oído así que no pude evitar exaltarme bastante._

S: - ¿Britt?, deberías estar aquí en veinte minutos – _Bien, ya no puedo arrepentirme._

B: - Olvidé la hora así que decidí venir a esperarte un poco antes – _Carajo, habrá notado mis ansias es decir… llegue con casi media hora de anticipo._

S: - ¿Un poco antes? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? –

B: - No sé mirar la hora en el reloj, pero creo que hubiese alcanzado a ver dos episodios de One Tree Hill – _Reí de manera inconsciente_

S: - O sea llevas aquí por lo menos dos horas, pero en fin ya estoy aquí – _Fue un momento extraño ya que ambas nos miramos y sonreímos, pero fue como si lo hubiésemos hecho por horas._

B: - ¿Para que me dijiste que viniera? –_ Dijo Britt sacándonos del transe._

S: - Sólo quería hablar contigo – _Bien Santa es tu momento._

B: - ¿Sobre qué? –_ Reacciona Santana ¡SANTANA!_

S: - Bueno de todo, en realidad se me haría más fácil si pudiera cantarte algo. Es la canción que cantamos hoy en el Glee Club, pero esta vez necesito que le pongas mucha atención ¿está bien? – _Britt sólo asintió así que, saque mi celular y puse con el altavoz la pista de la canción._

_**WHEN YOU TRY YOUR BEST, BUT YOU DON´T SUCCEED  
><strong>__CUANDO TRATAS DE DAR LO MEJOR, PERO NO LO LOGRAS  
><em>_**WHEN YOU GET WHAT YOU WANT, BUT NOT WHAT YOU NEED**__  
>CUANDO OBTIENES LO QUE QUIERES, PERO NO LO QUE NECESITAS<br>__**WHEN YOU FEEL SO TIRED, BUT YOU CAN´T SLEEP**__  
>CUANDO TE SIENTES CANSADA, PERO NO <em>_PUEDES DORMIR__  
><em>_**STUCK IN REVERSE**__  
>ATASCADA EN EL REVERSO<em>

_**WHEN THE TEARS COME STREAMING DOWN YOUR FACE**__  
>CUANDO LAS LAGRIMAS VIENEN FLUYENDO BAJO TU CARA<em>_  
><em>_**WHEN YOU LOSE SOMETHING YOU CAN´T REPLACE**__  
>CUANDO PIERDES ALGO QUE NO PUEDES REEMPLAZAR<em>_  
><em>_**WHEN YOU LOVE SOMEONE, BUT IT GOES TO WASTE**__  
><em>_CUANDO AMAS A ALGUIEN PERO ES UN DESPERDICIO__  
><em>_**COULD IT BE WORSE?**__  
><em>_¿PODRIA SER PEOR?_

_**LIGHTS WILL GUIDE YOU HOME**__  
>LAS LUCES TE GUIARAN A TU CASA<em>_  
><em>_**AND IGNITE YOUR BONES**__  
>Y SE ENCENDERAN TUS HUESOS<em>_  
><em>_**AND I WILL TRY TO FIX YOU**__  
>Y YO VOY A TRATAR DE ARREGLARTE<em>

Mi voz se quebraba a medida que avanzaba la canción hasta que finalmente rompió en un llanto silencioso. Excelente declaración Santana, definitivamente a quedado más que claro.

B: - Y yo voy a tratar de arreglarte – _Brittany me había abrazado a penas terminé la canción y susurro eso en mi oído. _

S: - Se supone que yo debería arreglarte, pero eres una persona perfecta, en cambio yo estoy… rota – _Cuando vi sus ojos estaban totalmente cristalizados al igual que los míos._

B: - No digas eso cariño, eres Santana Lopez. Eres perfecta –_ Declaración Santana. LA DECLARACIÓN._

S: - ¿De verdad lo crees? – _Demonios._

B: - Siempre, pero… ¿por qué me trajiste aquí y me cantaste esta canción? – ¡_AHORA AHORA!_

S:- Bueno porque… porque… - _Al diablo con la declaración_ – Con todo lo que ha pasado durante la semana y en realidad desde hace tiempo, creí que esta canción explicaba muchas cosas, sobre todo contigo… tienes que saber que siempre estaré ahí para ti Britt – _Se lanzó hacia mí y me abrazo muy fuerte._

B: - Abrázame, no quiero perderte jamás Santana, pero por favor cuando te abracé hazlo tu también – _No pude denegar esa petición así que la abracé tan fuerte que en algún momento ambas perdimos la respiración._

Está bien, no fue precisamente una declaración, en realidad no creo que sea necesaria una. Ahora sólo debo aclarar que estamos saliendo, pero esto me hace estar bien, porque una luz enorme llamaba Brittany ilumina mis huesos.

**La historia, personajes le pertenecen a FOX**

**Intento actualizar cada semana, pero el colegio me complica 77**

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus Reviews**

**Mi twitter Applecony *.***


	8. Landslide

Capitulo 8 **"Landslide"**

Cuando regresé del parque, por mi cabeza al igual en el último tiempo pasaban miles de pensamientos simultáneos, pero uno se llevo mi atención ¿Por qué me tenía que declarar, si ya lo había hecho una vez? Exacto, mi relación con Brittany había estado marcada por los cambios en el último tiempo, pero el momento en que en verdad TODO CAMBIÓ tuvo que ver con la segunda visita de la maestra Holly.

FLASHBACK

El Club Glee estaba revolucionado con la llegada de la señorita Holly, ya que era increíble la poca "cultura sexual" de los chicos en donde… Britt fue claramente un ejemplo.

S: - Hey Britt-Britt, escucha ¿Qué te parece tu y yo en un momento de "Sweet Valley High" esta tarde para abrazarnos? – _Calor._

B: - Mira, en verdad me encantaría tener dulces besos de chica, pero no me he sentido muy sexy últimamente. Creo que tengo un bollo en el horno, por favor no le digas a nadie. Okey, especialmente a Artie - _¿Qué, embarazada? ¿Y mis lady kisses?... demonios._

S: - Si, seguro. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo… - _Justo en ese momento se cruzo Tina_ – Oh, por Dios Brittany está embarazada.

T: - Oh por Dios Brittany está embarazada _- Puck paso repentinamente._

P: - Era solo cuestión de tiempo – _Lauren iba con Puck. _

L: - ¿Para qué? –

P: - Para que Brittany se embarazada –

L: - Hey, Felicitaciones – _Y Artie paseaba por el mismo pasillo._

A: - ¿Por? –

L: - ¿Oh no escuchaste?, tu chica está embarazada. Vas a ser el papá de un bebe -

¿Qué Diablos está sucediendo? Brittany está embarazada ¿Y mis lady kisses?, esto no está bien… No quiero conseguir besos baratos en otra parte. Después de eso, en la reunión del Glee Club todos mis problemas fueron inhabilitados, Britt y su maldita inocencia.

W: - Espera Brittany, ¿ya viste un doctor? Es la única manera de estar seguros –

B: - No necesito un doctor, sólo necesito murar por la ventana. Hace tres días atrás, una cigüeña hizo su nido arriba de mi garaje. No soy estúpida, es obvio que se está preparando para traerme mi bebe. Sé de donde vienen los bebes - _¿me estas jodiendo? _

Como lo del embarazo de Britt fue falsa a alarma, pudimos tener nuestro encuentro. Dormiríamos en mi casa, esperaba poder al fin tener una bajada de calor... pero Brittany se puso a hablar… Estupideces.

B: - Quiero hablarte de una cosa. De verdad me gusta cuando nos besamos y esas cosas – _¿A qué viene eso?_

S: - Lo cual no es engañar… ¿Por qué? –_ Tranquila Santana, no es que estés engañando a nadie... aunque si así fuera no me importa realmente._

B: - La tubería es diferente – _Respuesta correcta_.

S: - Muy bien – _No me gusta esa mirada…_

B: - Pero cuando Artie y yo estamos juntos. Hablamos de cosas como las que sentimos – _¿Sentimos? Qué asco._

S: - ¿Por qué? – _No encuentro una buena razón._

B: - Porque con sentimientos es mejor – _Sentimientos. ¿¡WTF!_

S: - ¿Lo dices en serio? Es mejor cuando no se relaciona a los sentimientos. En realidad creo que es mejor cuando no involucra contacto visual _– Así se habla Santana._

B: - No lo sé, supongo que no sé como sentirme sobre nosotras – _¿Nosotras? ¿Sentir? ...¿¡QUÉ!_

S: - Mira, vamos a ser claras. No estoy interesada en ninguna etiqueta, a menos que sea en algo como robo de tiendas – _No ni hablar, jamás tendré una etiqueta… Jamás permitiré que nadie hable a mis espaldas._

B: - No lo sé Santana. Creo que deberíamos hablar con alguien, como un adulto. Esta relación me está confundiéndome realmente – _Tan sólo mantén la calma Santana._

S: - El desayuno es confuso para ti –

B: - Bueno, a veces es dulce, a veces salado. Por ejemplo ¿Qué sucede si ceno huevos? ¿Entonces, qué es eso? - _ni siquiera podía ponerle atención..._

La noche continuó sin más habla, le prometí que hablaríamos con la maestra Holly, pero en realidad es solo para que las cosas vuelvan a estar como antes. Okey, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Sentimientos? ¿En serio Britt?.

Nos acostamos en silencio, definitivamente no esperaba que mi noche terminase así, esperaba otras cosas… estaba caliente y Brittany se había quedado dormida rápidamente en la otra orilla de la cama, aun tenía la pequeña esperanza de que las cosas se calentaran un poco, pero nada. Me levante a buscar mi Iphod, para distraerme un poco, porque no tenía nada de sueño. Puse reproducción aleatoria y me di cuenta de que tenía que renovar la música, parecía un vejestorio. Seguí avanzando con la reproducción y el sueño poco a poco estaba llegando a mí, hasta que comenzó a sonar "Landslide" de Fleewood Mac. Durante un segundo el tiempo se detuvo "_'til the landslide brought it down…__"_ No Santana, no, nunca has pensado en sentimientos, deberías eliminar toda esta porquería, olvida los sentimientos, bórralos, no dejes que se apoderen de ti... Pero creo que fue demasiado tarde antes que la canción terminara Brittany se había acurrucado en mi cuerpo, como si hubiese oído mis pensamientos. Demonios.

Tuve que cumplir con mi promesa, mis pensamientos eran un alboroto y mi corazón para que hablar. Así que al día siguiente fuimos a buscar a Holly.

H: - Señoritas – _Ya no puedes huir Santana._

S: - Señorita Holliday, necesitamos su ayuda –_ Jamás pensé que llegaría este punto. La maestra nos llevo a un salón e hizo que nos sentáramos en el suelo. _

B: - Entonces, porque estamos sentadas en el piso – _Buena pregunta Britt._

H: - Porque estamos en Japón, no. Bienvenidas a mi circulo sexy, sagrado de compartir. Quiero agradecerles por confiar en mí. Porque sé que esto es difícil. Y quiero preguntarle a las dos si alguna de las dos piensa en que podría ser lesbiana – _Lesbiana… me da miedo esa palabra._

B: - No lo sé – _Gran aporte Brittany._

S: - Si, quiero decir ¿Quién lo sabe? Me atraen los chicos, me atraen las chicas. Incluso me bese con un maniquí y una vez tuve un sueño sexual con un arbusto, solo porque tenía forma de persona – _Caliente._

H: - Bueno todos pasamos por eso. Fui a un colegio solo de chicas, donde la única industria de la ciudad estaba manufacturando un equipo de softball. Todavía siento un pequeño cosquilleo cuando oigo Ani DiFranco.. Ooh – _Tuvo un ligero escalofríos_ - De todos modos no es acerca de quién te atrae en el fondo. Es acerca de quién te enamoras – _¿Amor? ¿Enamorarse?... AMOR!_

B: - Bien no sé como sentirme, porque Santana se niega a hablar de ello – _No me hagas escupir mis… sentimientos._

H: - Okey, sé que hablar de sentimientos puede ser muy duro. Así que tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no buscan una canción y ven si la letra de la canción las ayuda a empezar a dialogar? - _¿una canción? Okey. ¿DESTINO QUE PLANEAS!_

S: - Me podría gustar eso, tengo la canción perfecta, hay un problema sin embargo. Britt y yo podríamos necesitar tu ayuda para cantar - _Sinceramente no me atrevo a hacerlo sola._

H: - Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías –

Realmente tenía la canción perfecta, aunque no sabía por qué. Cuando tuvimos que presentarla, solo me deje llevar… y de un momento a otro ya no había nadie en el salón solo estábamos Britt y yo acompañadas por el sonido de la guitarra… a medida que la canción avanzaba la emoción me inundaba y el rostro de Brittany no me daba respuestas claras.

B: - ¿Es como realmente te sientes? – _Dijo a penas terminó la canción._

S: - Uh… si. Gracias – _No entiendo que significa esto._

Sm: - Es genial que nuestras novias sean tan buenas amigas ¿verdad? Ojala tu y yo fuéramos tan cercanos – _Aunque no estaba muy atenta pude escuchar a Sam._

R: - ¿Puedo simplemente aplaudir a este trio por explorar el inexplorado mundo del encanto lésbico? Bravo, bravo – _CALLATE MALDITO ELFO._

S: - Mira, solo porque cante esta canción con Britt, no significa que puedas ponerme una etiqueta. ¿Está claro? – _¿etiqueta?… no por favor. No estoy lista para esto._

Acostada sobre mi cama mirando al cielo, en qué momento llegué hasta aquí, en qué momento se me ocurrió indagar en mi corazón. Ahora todo se veía borroso, soy la chica dura… no puedo dejarme caer tan fácilmente, aunque también creo que encontré la respuestas a muchas de mis dudas, a las cuales les tenía demasiado miedo, a las cuales aun les tengo miedo. ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Soy una lesbiana dentro de un closet?... No estoy segura de nada en este momento, bueno si estoy segura de una cosa. Brittany , estoy enamorada de ti… Tengo que hablar con Brittany, no puede rechazarme.

S:- Hola, oye ¿podemos hablar? – _Me acerque lentamente cuando cerraba su casillero._

B: -Hola, pero nunca lo hacemos – _No hagas las cosas tan difíciles_

S: - Lo sé, pero quiero agradecerte… por cantar esa canción conmigo en el Glee Club – _Respira y sólo dilo _- Porque eso me hizo pensar en un montón de cosas. Me di cuenta de porque soy una perra todo el tiempo. Soy una perra porque estoy enojada. Enojada porque tengo todos estos sentimientos… sentimientos por ti y tengo miedo de lidiar con ellos, porque tengo miedo de enfrentarme a las consecuencias y Brittany, no puedo ir a un concierto de Indigo Girls, simplemente no puedo –_ Dime algo Britt… por favor_

B: - Yo entiendo eso – _no pareciera_

S: - ¿Entiendes lo que estoy tratando de decirte? – _¿Por qué no puede ser más fácil?_

B: - No en verdad – _Brittany…_

S: - Quiero estar contigo, pero tengo miedo de los rumores, de las miradas. Me refiero a que todos sabemos lo que le paso a Kurt en esta escuela – _Tengo miedo._

B: - Pero, cariño si alguien se atreviera a burlarse te ti, tu le patearías el trasero o lo acuchillarías con tus punzantes palabras –_ Aquí van... Lágrimas._

S: - Si, lo sé, pero… tengo tanto miedo de lo que ellos dirán a mis espaldas. Todavía tengo que aceptar que… te amo. Te amo y no quiero estar con Sam o Finn o cualquiera de los otros chicos. Solo te quiero a ti. Por favor dime que también me amas, por favor…– _Por favor…_

B: - Claro que te amo y estaría contigo, si no fuera por Artie – _¿¡Qué!_

S: - ¿Artie? – _Mi corazón se detendrá._

B: -También lo amo a él, no quiero herirlo, no está bien. No puedo romper con él – V_amos latidos…_

S: - Si, si puedes. Es solo un estúpido chico – _ESTUPIDO INVALIDO._

B: - Pero no sería justo, Santana tienes que saber que si alguna vez Artie y yo rompemos y soy lo suficientemente afortunada para que aun estés soltera – _Denegué su abrazo._

S: -¡NO! – _No me toques… ciento que me quemas._

B: -… Soy tan tuya. Orgullosamente así – _Y de que sirve_

S: - Si, wow. ¿Quién diría que ser flexible significa quedarse estancado? -

B: - Lo siento _– Intento abrazarme…_

S: - No, suéltame – _Le di un leve empujón y me fui. Mi corazón se detuvo._

FIN FLASHBACK

Ese día lloré como nunca lo había hecho, por primera vez alguien había roto el corazón a Santana Lopez, todo dejó de importar, todo dejo de tener algún significado… Todo paso a llamarse Brittany. ¿Y ahora qué?, ya me había declarado una vez… ¿Qué pasa con tu orgullo Santana?... Al demonio con el orgullo, mi dignidad se la llevo una hermosa rubia danzante.

**Gracias por sus reviews**

**Intentaré subir un poco el "tono" en los próximos capítulos, así como también intento actualizar todas las semanas.**

**Mi twitter Applecony**


	9. Pot Of Gold I

**Capitulo 9 "Pot of Gold I"**

_Brittany_

Las elecciones estaban a vuelta de la esquina y realmente estaba muy, muy nerviosa, pero para mi suerte ahora había algo que me distraía bastante de eso, era Rory un duende que viene de Irlanda y que mis padres decidieron adoptar. Como descubrí su secreto Rory debe cumplir mis tres deseos. Esto es muy difícil, tengo que pedir deseos a conciencia, no puedo desperdiciarlos… Puedo cambiar el mundo quizás, pero creo que ya decidí el primero… es algo que siempre desee.

Estaba observando mi casillero cuando él apareció.

R: - Buenos días Brittany - _¿Qué dijo?_

B: - De acuerdo, primero que todo te ves mágico e increíble, pero no entiendo nada de lo que dices. Así que si vives en esta tierra de verdad necesitas aprender a hablar inglés. ¿Cómo va tu primer día de escuela? -

R: - Va genial – _Termino hablar y un chico le boto su gorra… que en realidad parecía una pélela._

B: - Espera, ¿otra gente puede verte? – _Dije mientras recogía la gorra – _Pero, es solo porque tú los dejas ¿verdad?

R: - Es cierto –_ Uff, que bueno por un momento temí, es mi duende._

B: - Pensé mucho en ello, y ya sé que quiero como mi primer deseo –_ Estoy segura de que no me equivoqué _– Tu mágica raza crea mis cereales favoritos, Lucky Charms. De verdad quiero que me hagas una caja de Lucky Charms solo con malvaviscos.

R: - Estas de suerte. Sucede que el duende Lucky es mi primo. Y vive a dos setas de mí – _Cielos esto sí es tener suerte._

B: - Gracias – Lo bese en la mejilla – Aunque no entiendo la mayoría de las cosas que dijiste, trabaja en eso – _Le pasé su gorra y me fui a clases._

Definitivamente tenía al mejor duende del mundo, aunque a cambio de mis tres deseos le ofrecí mi olla de oro… Pero bueno en otro momento me ocuparé de eso, primero debe cumplir mis deseos... Sólo espero que Santana no se entere.

_Santana_

Brittany estaba bastante ocupada en los últimos días, además un chico llego a su casa de intercambio, viene de Irlanda y la mantiene bastante ocupada, pero no me preocupa mucho en realidad. Estaba echándole un vistazo al dibujo que ella me regalo _"Lord Tubbington piensa que eres perfecta, y yo también"_, ella si sabe cómo sacarme una sonrisa cada vez que abro mi casillero.

M: - Hola Santana, ¿Cuántos solos conseguiste en el coro el año pasado? –_ Mercedes me sacó de mis pensamientos._

S: - Unos pocos – _Uno Santana UNO._

M: - Uno, Valerine y me encantó - _¿A qué va esto? _

S: - También fui los labios en The Rocky Horror – _Que digno._

M: - Escucha, si tu y yo estuviéramos en el grupo de Shelby, tendríamos todos los solo y dúos – _COMO ME ENCANTARÍA ESO_ – Nuestras voces son asombrosas juntas, además es un grupo solo de chicas – _CHICAS! ¿Que fue eso? ¿QUÉ ESTA INSINUANDO?_

S: - ¿Por qué me importaría lo de sólo chicas? _– Mantén la calma Santana disimula._

M: - Todo el poder de chicas, todo el tiempo _– Falsa alarma –_ Es decir, Shelby es una gran profesora. Yo estoy llegando a notas que ni siquiera sabía que existían. Ella entiende lo que soy capaz de dar. Se siente bien _– Yo sé que puedo dar mucho más…_

S: - Ya sabes, sinceramente ojalá pudiera, pero alguien tiene que cuidar a Brittany. Es decir, ese lugar hermoso en el que vive, si es precioso, pero… Alguien tiene que ayudarla a cruzar la calle. Nunca podría dejarla – _Vomito sentimental, pero qué más da JAMÁS podría dejarla._

M: - Pues haz que venga contigo – _Mercedes se fue por el pasillo y me dejó jugando con mis pensamientos._

Después de una jornada de clases, nos reunimos en el Glee club. Estaba considerando mucho la oferta de Mercedes, después de todo si me iba conseguiría los solos y si me llevaba a Britt tendría también a la chica, era el plan perfecto. La reunión del club fue bastante aburrida, y llena de peleas y lágrimas de parte de Tina, además de lo mucho que se notaban los celos de Finn contra Blaine, realmente estaba hartándome de todo esto y para colmo estaban a punto de cancelar el musical por lo que Rachel y sus quejas estaban provocando a Snixx… Si y para un final perfecto ahora teníamos que vender anuncios de programa… GENIAL. Cuando la reunión terminó Finn actuó bastante extraño.

F: - Hey Santana, ¿estás lista para ayudar al equipo? –_ Esto me huele a que algo escucho con respecto a la propuesta de Mercedes._

S: - Si, por supuesto. ¿Por qué? – _Habla maldita orca._

F: - Sólo comprobaba –_ Si, como no._

_Brittany_

Si Rory cumplía mi deseo podía pedir el segundo… creo que sé que pedir, lo he estado intentando hace mucho tiempo… Alguien toco mi espalda, era Rory.

R: - Una caja de Lucky Charms solo de malvaviscos como lo pediste _– NO PUEDE SER_

B: - Esto es mágico. Dios mío. Muchas gracias Rory duende. ¿Sabes ahora estas a dos deseos de entrar en mi olla de oro. Tengo otra historia que contarte, cada noche le doy a Lord Tubbington un turrón y después froto su estomago siete veces con palitos brillantes, pero hasta ahora nada funciona – _Es muy frustrante en verdad._

R: - Y ¿haces eso porque…? –

B: - Quiero que Lord Tubbington cague barritas de caramelo - _Rory me miro y sonrió_ - ¿Qué? ¿Todo el mundo pide ese deseo o qué? –

R: - Brittany ¿me preguntaba si quizá te gustaría salir a cenar esta noche? – _Esta noche, esta noche tengo plantes con Santana._

B: - No puedo, tengo planes con una amiga _– ¿Amiga? Creo que aun lo somos, no en realidad estamos saliendo, pero estoy segura que Santana no quiere que lo diga en voz alta_ – Pero se supone que tú no comes nada más que tréboles de cuatro hojas así que… Gracias _- Lo bese en la mejilla otra vez y me fui._

Fue una clase bastante entretenida, mientras comía mi caja de malvaviscos Santana intentaba explicarme lo que estaban pasando en clase, pero tampoco lograba concentrarse.

S: - Britt pon atención, la capital de México es… - _me puse un malvavisco en la nariz_ – Vamos Brittany, si no me pones atención nunca aprenderás Geografía -

B: - ¿Y si estudiamos en casa mejor? _– Seguí comiendo mis malvaviscos._

S: - Por algo venimos a la escuela – _Volvió a señalar el mapa que salía en su cuaderno._

B: - Esta bien, preguntame otra cosa – _En verdad, seguía sin poner atención._

S: - Bien, nómbrame dos países que estén en Sudamérica – _Esta me la sé._

B: - Estoy segura que alguno tiene nombre de ají – _La miré, sonreí y ella tampoco pudo evitarlo_ - ¿Quieres malvaviscos? -

S: - No, recuerda que hoy cenaremos juntas – _Como podría olvidarlo._

_Santana_

Estaba esperando esta cena, las cosas no estaban claras. Debo aclararlas, ya no puedo esperar a que algo más suceda, hoy en clase vi como le sonreía a Rory. Así que hoy en Breadstix dejaré las cosas claras.

Salimos tarde del entrenamiento de las Cheerios, por lo que nos fuimos de inmediato a cenar. Habíamos estado un largo rato en silencio. Vamos Santana ahora, ¿qué puedes perder? Bueno, mucho, pero es Brittany. Ella vale la pena, así ahora uno.. dos… TRES.

S: ¿Britt? Quería hablarte sobre… Aquello de lo que nunca hablamos _– Respira, controla tus pulsaciones_

B: - ¿Qué esos chicos de sour patch sólo son gominolas que tomaron drogas? – _Me estas jodiendo… AHORA SANTANA!_

S: - ¿Estamos saliendo, o qué? – _Bien ahora el corazón se me va a salir por la boca._

B: - Espera ¿esto no es una cita? ¿No vas a pagar? Porque yo pedí langosta, ¿no era una cita la semana pasada cuando tomamos un baño juntas?– _Como olvidar ese baño… un momento. ¿Tengo que respirar? ¿¡DIJO QUE SI! O no ¿Qué es eso? ¿Lágrimas? - _¿Estas llorando? -

S: - Es sólo que estoy muy feliz – _Es cierto, ahora ¿Por qué tuve que dejar pasar tanto tiempo?_

B: - Ya te dije el año pasado que si estaba sola y tu también, nos juntaríamos. Y si hay alguna controversia que interfiera con mi campaña presidencial, entonces usaré uno de mis deseos de duende para ganar las elecciones - _¿Duende?_

S: - ¿Crees que Gran Gozoo es un duende? – _Grr..._

_B: -_ Bueno si, Rory viene de Irlanda, eso significa que está hecho de magia_ – Arreglaré cuentas con el hombrecillo luego -_ ¿No tienes un deseo que quieras hacer realidad?_ – Creo que esta será una gran oportunidad…_

S: - Si, si tengo. Estoy pensando en unirme al nuevo club de Shelby. Si lo hiciera, ¿vendrías conmigo?, estoy cansada de ser solo el apoyo de Rachel Berry. Quiero brillar y ser vista como la estrella que soy. Pero no me uniré sin ti – _Si es un deseo no podrá negarse._

B: - No quiero ser conocida por darme por vencida ¿mi campaña presidencial no necesita continuidad? ¿Puedo pensarlo? ¿Digamos por un día? – _Bien, creo que definitivamente tendré una conversación con el duende ese._

S: - Si. No, totalmente piénsalo. Lo entiendo – _Es tan linda_ – Pero mientras tanto tengo un deseo más. Deseo que tomes mi mano – _Sonrió y acercó su mano a la mía lentamente y cuando la tocó sentí un calor intenso, pero recordé que estábamos en un lugar público_ – Pero, debajo de la servilleta –_ La amo, pero aun no estoy lista para salir del... Closet. _

Seguimos con las manos tomadas un rato, luego comenzó a acariciarme por debajo de la mesa lo que ocacionaba que diera saltos bastantes extraños con cada contacto con su piel. Así que comimos rápidamente y salimos del restorán. Subimos a mi auto y la fui a dejar a su casa, pero no se bajo muy de prisa que digamos.

S: - Esto es… - _Apenas había parado el motor cuando Brittany salto a mi boca_ – Bien es precisamente lo que estaba tratando de decir – _Ahora había hecho el asiento para atrás y se había sentado sobre mí._

B: - Creo que a veces es mejor no decir nada, planeo hacer eso con las preguntas del deba… - _Ahora fui yo quien la calló con un beso. Mierda, esto era increíble, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que no estaba rogando algo de cariño._

La temperatura fue subiendo poco a poco, nuestras colas de caballo habían desaparecido y nuestro cabello estaba alborotado por todo nuestro rostro. Empecé a recorrer su espalda suavemente sin separar nuestras bocas. Donde diablos estaba el cierre del estúpido uniforme… ¡lo encontré!, comencé a abrirlo lentamente, casi me había deshecho completamente de él cuando.

B: - ¡Auch! – _Brittany se levanto bruscamente y se golpeó en la cabeza_ - ¿Qué fue eso?

S: - Creo que es tu celular, toma _– Estaba vibrando encima del asiento que había desocupado momentos antes._

B: - ¿Alo? ¿Mamá? Si estoy afuera de la casa, lo siento es que estaba hablando con Santana acerca de la tarea de… Geografía – _Cuando aprenderé no estacionare fuera de la casa de Brittany… por lo menos creo que sonó creíble._

S: - ¿Y bien? –

B: - Creo que será mejor que entre _– Se levanto de mis piernas para volver a su lugar._

S: - Espera, deja subirte el cierre y péinate un poco antes de entrar –

B: - Adiós, nos vemos mañana – _Bueno, eso sería to…_ - Lo siento, olvidé algo – _Interrumpió mis pensamientos para besar mis labios tiernamente._

S: - Adiós, nos vemos mañana –

Esa noche dormí tranquila y feliz, tenía demasiadas ansias de llegar a la escuela para ver a Britt y para arreglar cuentas con el duende. Llegó el día que transcurrió con mucha tranquilidad hasta la reunión del Glee club en donde Blaine cantó Last Friday Night. Bien me aburrí les dije que estaba cansada de que Berry tuviera los solos y ahora seguramente sería el espectáculo de Blaine y Rachel, terminé la reunión y me encontré con mi querido amigo Rory en el pasillo.

S: - Ni se te ocurra hablar los próximos treinta segundos, ¿de acuerdo? – _Cerré su casillero de un golpe -_ Asiente para saber si entiendes – _Asintió _– Bien, este es el trato Chico – Pixie. Estas enamorado de mi chica Brittany y lo entiendo. Es hermosa, es inocente, es todo lo bueno en este apestoso y miserable mundo, ¿estás de acuerdo? Asiente, bien. Además cree que eres una criatura verde y mitológica, pero sé que eres un presumido come patatas, pero como a Brittany le gusta tener una mascota irlandesa no voy a explotarte. Esto va a suceder "Leprechaun", con una joven Jenn Aniston es mi película favorita y me enseño dos cosas: Una a los duendes les gusta arreglar hebillas de zapatos porque son Gays y dos conceden deseos. Así que vas a concederme un deseo – _Su cara de ¿qué sucedió? Era increíble, me giré y me fui. Creo que con eso bastará para cumplir mi deseo._

**Siento la demora, estaba trabajando en un nuevo Fanfic, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo dejen sus reviews. Actualizaré pronto.**

**Mi twitter Applecony**


	10. Pot Of Gold II

**Capitulo 10 "Pot Of Gold II"**

_Brittany_

Santana me había propuesto unirme al club de Shelby y no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si confiar en Rory porque no había cumplido mi último deseo y para colmo Lord Tubbington se había escapado así que tuve que correr a buscarlo. Subí a mi pieza junto con Lord Tubbington y estaba Rory en mi habitación.

B: - ¿Qué estás haciendo? – _estaba junto a la caja de arena de gato._

R: - Nada ¿Qué estás haciendo? – _Se veía algo nervioso_

B: - Lord Tubbington se escapó y lo encontré en Arby's ¿Cómo entraste en mi habitación? – _Algo olía mal aquí… y limpie la arena para gatos en la mañana._

R: - Parpadeé – _Tiene sentido para mí –_ Mira, hice realidad tu deseo - _NO PUEDE SER._

B: - Mira, Dios mío. Dios Mío, lo hiciste duende – _Cogí una de las caquitas de caramelo._

R: - Lo que significa que sólo estoy a un deseo de tu olla de oro, ¿verdad? _– Dijo mientras nos sentábamos en la cama._

B: - Si, salud – _Le di un trozo del caramelo_ – Las caquitas de Lord Tubbington son crujientes y deliciosas – _Ese es mi gato._

R: - Brittany, tengo algo que decirte. No eres la única que sabe de mí –

B: - ¿Qué quieres decir? –

R: - Santana se enteró de mi secreto y sólo tiene un deseo - _¿Santana?_

B: - Okey, ¿Cuál es? – _Que pida por mi gato, vamos cruza los dedos Britt._

R: - Ella deseo que dejaras New Directions y te unieras al nuevo coro de chicas –

B: - No sé qué hacer – _Dije levantándome de la cama_ – Adoro el coro, y no quiero abandonar a mis amigos, pero si se lo pides a un duende, tiene que hacerse realidad –_ Es complicado_.

R: - Y con un solo deseo definitivamente tiene que hacerse realidad –

B: - ¿Por qué no pudo pedir que Lord Tubbington dejara de fumar? – _Hubiese sido lo ideal_ –Eso es, entonces debo dejar New Directions –

Cuando se lo dije a Santana saltó de felicidad, ojala estuviera tan emocionada como ella, pero realmente no quería dejar New Directions, cuando llegamos a la escuela con Santana fuimos a hablar con el Señor Shue que si bien no lo tomo a mal, se notaba que le había dolido bastante, después de todo apenas hace unos día se había ido Mercedes y además no solo nos íbamos si no que ahora seríamos rivales. Después de un bloque, cuando estaba esperando a Santana para ir a buscar a Mercedes para decirle que nos uniríamos al Club apareció Finn.

F: - ¿Es verdad? – _Los rumores corrían muy rápido._

B: - No, por supuesto que no –

F: - ¿No dejarás New Directions? – _Más rápido de lo que creí._

B: - Pensé que hablabas sobre los rumores de embarazo de Selena Gomez. Si, dejaré el coro – _Me costó decirlo._

F: - Te necesitamos. Somos una gran familia y este es nuestro año para ganarlo todo – _Santana llego._

S: - Así es, Calzoncillos McGravy Dobles Disecados para gordos gaseosos – _Con sus hirientes palabras_ – Somos una gran y feliz, feliz familia –

F: - Santana mantente fuera de esto _– Dijo secamente, pero Santana no se cayó._

S: - Eres un bicho hipócrita envuelto en tocino. Es muy gracioso lo celoso que estas de Blaine. Cada vez que abre su atractiva boca a capela, tienes ganas de darle una patada de regreso a los Warblers –

F: - Brittany, no podemos sobrevivir a más partidas. Y sé que no quieres irte – _Bien, es cierto._

B: - No, lo sé. Es sólo que Santana le pidió un deseo a Rory, mi duende –

F: - Brittany, los duendes no existen – De que habla – Todas esas cosas sobre Santa el año pasado fueron lindas, ¿pero esta basura de los duendes? Digo, en algún punto tienes que madurar y dejar de ser tan idiota _– ¿Dijo idiota? ¡IDIOTA! Adiós New Directions._

B: - ¿Como me llamaste? –

F: - Brittany, no quise decirlo así _– Ya lo dijiste…_

B: - Si, todos los chicos del Club me llaman así _– Estoy aburrida_ – Y tu eres su líder, lo que hace que seas mucho peor que todos ellos. No puedes llamar a tu futuro presidente idiota. Es malo, es acoso y no lo aceptaré – _Me giré dejando a Finn atrás, Santana me siguió y nos encontramos con Mercedes._

S: - Hey, Mercedes espera – _Santana corrió detrás de mí._

B: - Bien, además de nosotras ¿Quién está en el grupo de chicas? – _Le di un abrazo._

M: - ¿Vendrán?, esto será increíble – _Mercedes grito de exaltación._

S: - Seremos el grupo de chicas más ardientes –

M: - Mañana les presentaré a las demás. Estoy segura de que lo amaran –_ Nos dio un beso en la mejilla_ – Debo ir a clase, nos vemos – _Se fue por del pasillo._

Caminamos en silencio un momento hasta que Santana rompió el hielo.

S: - ¿Estás bien? –

B: - Claro, ¿Por qué no debería estarlo? _– No eres una buena mentirosa Brittany._

S: - Lo que haya dicho, la morsa de Finn no deber importante ¿está bien? – _Sólo miré al suelo_ – Escúchame Britt, no importa lo que diga el ni tampoco lo que diga el resto de gente patética, tu eres un genio y serás también el próximo presidente –

B: - Lo sé, pero el coro… -

S: - No te preocupes por eso, ahora que estamos en el Club de Shelby, brillaremos y le apagaremos las luces a Berry y cualquiera que piense que es mejor. Somos dinamita y vamos a explotar en brillo Britt, es nuestro destino _– ¿Dinamita?_

B: - ¿No es peligroso jugar con dinamita? –

_Santana _

Todo estaba saliendo perfectamente Britt había cedido gracias a la astuta intervención de Finn, debía agradecérselo a él y al estúpido del duende que se quería aprovechar de ella, pero como ven Santana a ganado y hoy tendríamos nuestra primera reunión con el nuevo club. Estaba muy feliz y emocionada, adiós a ser la sombra de Berry, ahora sabría lo que es competencia y lo que significa brillar.

Nos habíamos encontrado con en el pasillo con Mercedes para ir a la sala del club, las tres parecíamos pequeñas hablando de juguetes nuevos.

M: - Será increíble, somos grandiosas juntas _– Creo que era la decima vez que lo escuchaba, pero no me cansaba en verdad._

S: - ¿Cuál será nuestro primer número? – _Debe ser algo sexy, divertido y sensual y sexy…_

M: - Estaba pensando en algo de Cristina Aguilera –

S: - Me gusta ella es sexy – _QUE DICES SANTANA_ – Al igual que nosotras – _Creo que pase inadvertida._

B: - Me gusta Candyman, siempre soñé con ser de la marina – _Borra esa imagen de la mente Santana no es el momento…_

M: - Excelente idea Brittany eres un genio – _Continuamos conversando y riendo hasta llegar al salón._

Su: - Genial, más apoyo para mí – _Dijo la niña rica que no pudo entrar a New Directions._

S: - Okey, ¿Sabes qué? No abandone un coro conducido por una diva para unirme a otro. Así que déjame escribirte un cheque de realidad, perra rica. He visto lo que puedes hacer, y lo que puedes hacer es pararte en el fondo, moverte y cantar muy, pero muy silenciosamente –_ Espero que haya quedado claro._

Su: - Yo solo quiero estar en el equipo ganador por una vez – _Me parece justo._

M: - Entonces baja la arrogancia y estarás en él – _Mira quién habla._

Sh: - Señoritas, bienvenidas. Estábamos pensando en nombres para nuestro nuevo grupo – _Shelby parecía muy feliz con tener gente nueva… que valga la pena en su grupo._

S: - Perfecto. "Hot Bitches" – _Escandaloso y hot_ – "Problemas Sexys" –

B: "Cerveza gratis" – _Eso sí llamaría la atención._

Sh: - Bien, estaba pensando en algo que capturara un poco más nuestra esencia. Algo que sintetice lo que queremos ser y realmente somos -

M: - Lo que somos son problemas para los otros grupos –

Sh: - "The Troubletones" – _PERFECTO._

S: - Me gusta –

B: - Suena genial –

Su: - Me gusta también –

Ensayamos el numero miles de veces, convencí a algunas Cheerios que se unieran al Club y realmente estábamos ardiendo. Para el final de la semana teníamos una presentación estupenda. La primera de las Troubletones, fue increíble. A Shelby le encanto y el Señor Shue con Finn que se habían colado para verla estaban literalmente con la boca abierta, ahora tenían mucho que perder.

Después de la presentación estábamos discutiendo acerca de las seccionales cuando apareció Finn nuevamente.

M: - Enserio, las eliminatorias deberían darnos el trofeo, saben que es nuestro –

F: - Hola – _No pude evitar mirarlo con odio después de cómo había tratado a Brittany – _Las vi cantar y fueron increíbles, no quiero que sea así, pero… Lo entiendo y solo quiero lo mejor para ustedes – _No me la trago_ – Brit, necesito disculparme. Lo que te dije no estuvo bien. No quiero arruinar nuestra amistad, ninguna de nuestras amistades – _A mi me da igual, pero sé que para Brittany es importante, ella fue y le dio un abrazo._

B: - Acepto tu disculpa - _¿Por qué eres tan tierna?_

F: - Gracias. Supongo que las veré por ahí – Bueno, me dio algo de pena. Lo acepto

B: - Esta bien. Adiós Finn –

M: - Es gentil – _Alguien estaba llamando a mi chica._

R: - Brittany, Brittany – _Maldito duende_ – Tu tercer deseo se ha hecho realidad. Pediste que al renunciar al coro no hirieras los sentimientos de nadie y Finn está feliz y sonriente, así que… Estoy listo para mi olla de oro - _Si alguien no lo calla lo mataré._

B: .- Mi deseo no se volvió realidad. Él no estaba sonriendo por que estuviera feliz. Su corazón estaba roto. Los duendes no existen ahora me doy cuenta. Sería genial si existieran, pero no existen – _Brittany se dio media vuelta y salió rápido. Mercedes se fue tras ella._

S: - Tengo un último deseo duende ¿Podrías hacerle un favor a la escuela y desaparecer?- _Maldito estúpido, ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurre tratar de conquistar a Britt? ES MI CHICA._

Las cosas están bastante tensas, aun falta el musical y las elecciones de la presidencia… no se a donde llegaremos, no sé qué pasará con nuestra "familia". En fin creo que ya no me importa tengo a mi chica y ganaremos, es suficiente con eso.

**Gracias por sus reviews, espero recibir sus sugerencias.**

**Los invito a leer mi Fanfic "Proyectos Peludos" también Brittana**

**Mi twitter Applecony**


	11. The First Time

Capitulo 11** "The First Time"**

_Santana_

La tensión de la última semana había disminuido un poco, más bien bástate porque el musical estaba en frente de nuestras narices así con todo el estrés era difícil odiarnos entre nosotros, después de todo el musical era un trabajo complementario entre todos y bueno también estaban las elecciones y eso era un poco más complicado, ya que implicaban algo más de pleito porque todos teníamos a alguien a quien apoyar, aunque es realmente una estupidez porque Berry y Hummel no tienen la mínima oportunidad frente a Brittany, ella es un genio.

Por lo demás había una verdadera pero silenciosa revolución sexual, ya que Rachel nos pidió consejos sobre entregar "su gran V", será una larga reunión con mi lima de uñas

R: - Esta reunión de emergencia está ahora en sesión, ahora me doy cuenta de que somos un hogar dividido, pero necesito un consejo de mis chicas. La última vez que nos reunimos aquí fue durante la lección de Madonna, y todas ustedes fueron ampliamente inútiles, pero eso fue hace dos años y todas hemos madurado, así que soy optimista. Finn y yo casi… casi intimamos –_ No entiendo que hago aquí… No podré sacarme esa asquerosa imagen mental de la cabeza._

T: - ¿Casi? ¿Qué sucedió? – _Es precoz, lo sé._

R: - Se fue. Sólo quería que mi actuación de María fuese lo más realista posible y cuando se entero que era para eso resultó bastante herido – _Zorra._

T: - Por supuesto que lo hirió -

B: - SI, eso estuvo mal Rachel – _Si ella lo dice es verdad._

R: - Lo sé, lo sé… Me siento horrible. Y ahora me doy cuenta de que lo estoy haciendo por malas razones –

Q: - ¿Quieres mi consejo? Tan solo espera – _O quedarás embarazadas de bebes lagartos._

R: - Sólo espero -

Q: - Mira lo que me ocurrió a mi – _Estrías, que horror… Por lo menos no debo preocuparme de embarazos no deseados, es más últimamente ni siquiera me siento sexy._

T: - Pudiste usar protección – _Eso es para idiotas._

Q: - No sólo hablo de quedar embarazada, hablo de perder algo que nunca podrás recuperar, te cambia y lo hace todo más complicado – _Depende._

S: - Yo también creo que deberías esperar. Hablando desde la experiencia Finn es terrible en la cama – _UN ASCO._

T: - Santana, eso no está bien –

S: - Si Rachel quiere mis segundos platos, debería al menos saber la verdad. Mira era como ser besuqueada por un saco de patatas sudado y sin respiración que alguien empapo de desodorante – _Y lo estoy diciendo suavemente._

B: - Perdí mi virginidad en el campamento de Cheerios, él se metió en mi tienda. Una invasión alienígena – _¿Eso no es una violación? A mi novia… Un momento NO ES MI NOVIA._

R: - Bueno, entonces supongo que está aclarado. Obviamente las cosas se están calentando entre Finn y yo, pero creo que debemos esperar – _Espera toda tu vida enano…_

T: - Perder mi virginidad fue una gran experiencia para mí. Porque estaba con alguien que amaba. Sucedió este verano, Mike y yo hablamos de ello durante un tiempo, porque sabíamos que la primera vez es algo que querríamos recordar para siempre y cuando el momento llegó, simplemente lo supimos. Fue correcto, no fue acelerado… Fue increíble. Él es mi primer amor y siempre recordaré ese momento como algo absolutamente perfecto, sin lamentos –_ Directo al hueso._

La reunión terminó ahí y luego tuvimos uno de los últimos ensayos en donde Rachel y yo interpretamos "A boy like that" nunca me había tomado tan en serio esa canción "Cuando el amor llega tan fuerte, no hay bien o mal. Tu amor es tu vida" entre eso y la intervención de Tina mis pensamientos no me dejan tranquila. Brittany me tiene idiotizada, es mi vida, pero aun no es mi novia, porque no se lo he pedido oficialmente. Vamos Santana tienes que hacer las cosas bien, ahora debes incluir todo eso de amor y clichés, o sea Brittany y yo habíamos tenido sexo muchas veces, pero esta vez tiene que ser diferente algo de magia debe haber en el amor y los sentimientos malditos que no salen de mi mente, así que necesito un plan todo tiene que ser perfecto.

Llego el día, el estreno del musical. Todos estábamos vueltos locos, pero el momento ya había llegado, estábamos con nuestros vestuarios, maquillajes ya listos para salir a escena.

B: - Me encanta como te ves cuando llevas vestidos rojos – _Una voz habló detrás de mí cuando estaba terminando de darle un poco de rubor a mis mejillas._

S: - ¡Britt!, me asustaste, ¿Qué haces aquí? – _Me había dado un pequeño susto._

B: - ¿No puedo estar aquí? Si quieres me voy… - _No me había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que se veía con su vestuario, y lo bien que le quedaba recogido el cabello así_.

S: - ¿Qué dices? – _Me había quedado pegada_ – No, no es sólo que creí que estarías preparándote también –

B: - Me enviaron a buscarte para ir a felicitar a Artie, ¿Tienes las flores? _– Mi cara se desfiguró._

S: - Ah, por eso vienes… Aun tengo que terminar de maquillarme, las flores están ahí – _Señale el ramo que estaba sobre el mesón y luego volví al espejo._

B: - Santana – _Seguí mirándome al espejo y me tomé un tiempo para responder._

S: - ¿No irás a dejar las flores…? - _Me callaron con un beso_ – Esta bien, vamos a darle las flores a Artie.

Todos llegamos para felicitar a Artie por su trabajo. Si, a veces quería matarlo o simplemente quitarle la silla para que se arrastrara como un gusano, pero no podía negar el excelente trabajo que hizo con el musical, así que le entregamos las flores y al igual que en cada competencia juntamos las manos en un circulo y las alzamos en el aire. A escena.

Fue un rotundo éxito, todo el musical lo fue. Amo sentir los aplausos, las ovaciones del público, definitivamente nací para esto, me encanta, amo actuar, bailar y cantar... Todo esto me sobre exalta, me hace feliz. Luego de la función Artie iba a dar una fiesta en Breadstix y estábamos todos invitados, pero tenía un plan… Un plan que me daba más miedo que el mismo musical y debía poner en acción. Brittany, esta noche serás mi novia.

_Brittany_

La función había terminado hace un rato y todos estaban preparándose para ir a la fiesta de Artie, pero no encontraba a Santana por ninguna parte. No creo que este molesta, no hice nada malo… Quizá no le haya gustado mi peinado…

C: - ¿Brittany? – _Era un chico de la banda._

B: - ¿Me hablas a mi? – _No había nadie más, todos se habían ido a la fiesta._

C: - ¿Te llamas Brittany? –

B: - Si, pero mi mamá no deja que hable con extraños – _El chico tenía un rostro muy enfadado._

C: - Sólo toma_ – me paso un sobre de color verde que llevaba mi nombre._

B: - Pero, ¿Quién envió esto? – _Cuando levante la mirada no había nadie._

Abrí el sobre con cuidado, estaba lleno de arcoíris y unicornios dibujados con crayones "Siento no ser tan buena dibujando como tú, bueno Britt sé que esta la fiesta del in… de Artie, pero te tengo una sorpresa para ti así que tú decides, si escoges mi plan ve a tu casillero" al final del mensaje había un posdata que decía "habrá queso fundido".

No tenía claro quien había escrito el mensaje, pero era queso fundido así que cogí parte de mis cosas y fui corriendo a mi casillero. Solo había una flecha… Me sentí un poco decepcionada pero cuando la saque para verla decía "ábreme… o sea abre el casillero". Hice caso de inmediato y abrí mi casillero, estaba lleno de golosinas y una foto de mi y Santana, debajo de ella había un mensaje que decía "Tu amor es dulce", y había otro sobre, esta vez de color rojo. La nota decía "Espero que te gusten las golosinas, si estás aquí es porque lo del queso fundido funcionó, así que ahora llamarás a tu mamá para decirle que te quedaras en mi casa esta noche, después busca mi automóvil en el estacionamiento" Pero que le digo a mi mamá si no sé a dónde me quedaré… Volví a mirar la carta y había un posdata al final de ella que decía "Soy yo Britt, Santana"… Casi, pensé que era Lord Tubbington, pero él vive en mi casa así que hablar con mi mamá hubiese sido complicado y tampoco tiene automóvil.

Saqué mi teléfono para llamar a mamá.

_Santana_

Llevaba esperando bastante tiempo, quizás Brittany había preferido irse a la fiesta… Tampoco le di a entender que era yo en el primer sobre. Demonios… Quien me manda a pensar tantas estupideces ¿Qué hago ahora si no llega?... ¿Me voy a la fiesta así como si nada?... Pero ¿Y mi plan? A esta hora ya perdimos la reserva en el restorán... Mierda, todo se había ido a la mierda.

Estaba a punto de prender el motor cuando mi teléfono vibró. Era un mensaje de Brittany.

**Me perdí. B**

**Te perdiste?, Pero que hiciste?. S**

**Llamé a mi mamá y luego salí a buscar tu automóvil… pero no lo encontré. B**

**Está bien, pero dónde estás?. S**

**En la puerta principal. B**

**Voy para allá. S**

Bien, la noche quedo arruinada, pero al menos la pasaré con Brittany. Corrí hacia la entrada y estaba sentada en la escalera.

S: - Aquí estas – _Dije a penas la vi._

B: - Siento haberme perdido, pero no sé donde están los estacionamientos – _Tenía una voz triste._

S: - Fue mi culpa, debería haberte dejado un mapa – _Me senté a su lado._

B: - ¿Y ahora, qué haremos? _– Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro._

S: - Tenía un plan, pero la reserva debe haber caducado hace rato, podríamos ir a la fiesta en Breadstix –

B: - Debe haber terminado, ya es tarde – _Tenía razón estuve esperando bastante rato._

S: - Vamos a mi casa entonces – _Me paré y le di la mano para levantarla también._

B: - Siento haber arruinado tu plan – _Dijo mientras caminábamos tomadas de la mano._

S: - No arruinaste nada Britt, estamos juntas ahora eso es lo que importa – _Llegamos al automóvil._

B: - Por cierto, estuviste magnifica en el musical – _Se apoyó en la parte delantera de mi automóvil._

De pronto, me que mirando fijamente. No importa el porqué, ni el lugar, sólo importa ella. Así que más da si no hay restorán, rosas o velas. Sólo "Tu amor es tu vida".

S: - Brittany _– Me acerque sin quitar los ojos de su rostro._

B: - ¿Qué te pasa San? – _Vamos Santana, tu puedes –_ Me estás viendo raro –

S: - Brittany – _¡AHORA, AHORA!_ – ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –

B: - ¿No éramos novias? _– Bien se fue todo el momento cursi._

S: - Britt, quiero hacer las cosas bien. Esta vez es diferente – _Me iba acercando lentamente a ella._

B: - ¿Por qué es diferente? –_ Hoy es el día en donde escupiré todos mis malditos sentimientos._

S: - Porque tú eres diferente… O sea diferente para mí, eres especial para mí, porque… te amo Britt, y necesito hacer las cosas bien porque no quiero arruinar esto _– Me mordí la lengua varias veces entre tanto tartamudeo _– Así que, Brittany Susan Pierce, ¿Quieres se mi novia? – _Me arrodille y estiré la mano para que me diera la suya._

B: - Si Santana, si quiero ser tu novia – _Me dio su mano y me puso de pie._

S: - Ahora si podemos ir a casa – _Jalé su mano, pero no se movió_ – Qué diab.. Oh –_ Brittany me estaba mirando de tal manera que mi respiración se detuvo_ – Espérame_ –_ _Fui a buscar unas mantas_ – Bien ahora sí.

Entramos en la escuela y nos movimos silenciosamente por los pasillos, Brittany me guiaba. Nos detuvimos en la entrada del auditorio, abrió la puerta silenciosamente y nos escabullimos en el. Me soltó la mano y salió corriendo al escenario, comenzó a bailar con los ojos cerrados, se movía como si tuviera la música dentro de ella. Era fantástica.

Me senté en la escalera para observarla, podría hacer eso toda la noche y no me cansaría. De pronto abrió los ojos, se acerco a mí y me dio la mano, jalándome para que la siguiera.

S: - Nos echaran de aquí – _Dije en un tono muy bajo._

B: - No estamos haciendo bulla, sólo déjate llevar – _Me tomo de la cintura y cerró los ojos, hice lo mismo. Giramos y giramos hasta que se tropezó con algo, cayó de espaldas y yo sobre ella._

La miré con una sonrisita nerviosa, no estaba esperando esto, sólo se dio y el momento es perfecto. La besé lentamente, fue un beso tierno que duro largos segundos. Cuando nos separamos se giro quedando ella sobre mí, sonrió coquetamente y volvió a atentar contra mi boca pero esta vez fue apasionado, mi cuerpo estaba lleno de un cosquilleo intenso. Nos separamos, no porque quisiera, pero tenía que respirar. Nuestra respiración estaba acelerada, comencé a quitarle la chaqueta y ella hizo lo mismo conmigo, continuamos quitando toda nuestra ropa, pero jamás dejamos de mirarnos. Quedamos en ropa interior le di un pequeño empujón para poder ponerme sobre ella, comencé a besar su cuello, descendiendo lentamente, haciendo un camino perfecto hasta llegar a su abdomen, es la primera vez que estaba tan nerviosa. Volví a subir a su pecho y si pequeños mordiscos en él, su cuerpo se estremeció. Puso sus manos delicadamente en mi espalda y quito mi brasier, me giró y siguió besándome. Cuando llego a mi entre pierna mi excitación estaba descontrolada, gemido tras gemido dando inicio a un orgasmo intenso. Era una sensación adictiva, incomparable y el calor seguía aumentando. Estábamos completamente desnudas viviendo una fantasía, girábamos por todo el escenario, besando cada parte de nuestro cuerpo, dándonos placer. Amándonos.

Terminamos totalmente agotadas, tapadas por las mantas había traído de mi coche, nuestro cabello despeinado y nuestra respiración acelerada aun, era hermosa y esta noche por sobre todas lo era más aun. Esta fue la mejor primera vez de la vida entera.

**Siento mucho la demora, han sido semanas estresantes. Intentaré actualizar pronto, espero que el capitulo les guste.**

**Mi twitter Applecony**


	12. Songbird I

Capitulo 12 **"Songbird I"**

_Brittany_

Por lo general no me dedico mucho tiempo a pensar, y si lo hago comienzo a escuchar la música de los asesores así que me distraigo bastante rápido, pero desde hace un tiempo sentía movimientos raros en mi estomago, primero pensé que estaba embarazada, pero Santana me explicó lo de las semillitas… Santana, creo que esa era la razón de que mi estomago estuviese vuelto loco, es mi novia aunque pienso que es casi igual a la relación que teníamos antes porque nadie más lo sabe, se supone que es un secreto, siempre lo ha sido, aunque suela meter la pata a veces. Me resulta bastante complejo creerle del todo a Santana, o sea siempre le creo todo lo que me dice, pero suele ser muy cambiante. Cuando me dijo que me amaba y escogí a Artie no quería perderla y la busqué mucho, pero ella tenía constantes cambios de humor.

FLASHBACK

B: - Hey – _Santana estaba tratando de abrir su casillero y con suerte me miró_ - ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – _No me dijo nada así que sólo hablé_ – Solíamos ser muy cercanas y de verdad extraño ser tu amiga… -

S: - Todavía espero por la pregunta – _Interrumpió con un tono cortante._

B: - ¿Hice algo mal? – _No estoy segura de que fuese la pregunta que quería hacer._

S: - No, mira no lo sé ¿Lo hiciste? Sólo sé que me rechazaste para estar con Stumbles McCripplepants – _Volvió a interrumpir, pero esta vez con más rabia_ – Esta bien, es tu perdida – _¿Eso significa que la perdí?_ – Porque ahora tengo la oportunidad de escribir una maravillosa canción heterosexual sobre Sam que vamos a cantar en las regionales -

B: - Espera, ¿Todavía sales con Sam? Pero me dijiste que estabas enamorada de mí – _Yo también lo estoy… Pero también de Artie._

S: - Sinceramente no se en que estaba pensando… ¿Puedes dejar de mirarme? No puedo recordar la combinación de mi casillero –

Después de eso llego la entrenadora Sylvester para insultarnos, cuando abrimos nuestros casilleros estaban llenos de tierra que calló sobre nosotras.

B: - No recuerdo haber puesto eso ahí – _Teníamos la boca llena de tierra._

S: - Maldita zorra, aun tiene el control – _Santana trataba de limpiarse y sacarse la tierra de la boca._

B: - Pensé que habíamos terminado con la entrenadora Sylvester – _Trataba de sacudirme un poco tierra del cuerpo._

S: - La conozco es una perra, yo también lo soy. Jamás se rendirá – _Se dio la vuelta, pero al parecer se_ _arrepintió –_ Ven vamos a limpiarnos.

Como ya no éramos Cheerios nos habían quitado el casillero del vestuario así que tuvimos que ir al baño.

S: - Ven dame tu playera – _Me la quite y se la pasé para que pudiera sacudirla._

B: - Ahora que volvemos a tener intimidad, ¿Somos amigas de nuevo? – _Comenzó a sacudir mi espalda._

S: - No Brittany no es así – _Terminó de sacudirme y me paso la playera._

B: - ¿Por qué no?, de verdad te extraño – _Se saco la camisa para poder sacudirla también._

S: - Ya te lo dije – _Me acerque para sacudirla, pero no dejó que la tocara_ – No necesito tu ayuda.

B: - ¿Entonces? – _Tenía enormes ganas de ponerme a llorar._

S: - Entonces tu ya elegiste – _Se puso la ropa_ – Nos vemos en la reunión del coro cuando le cante una hermosa canción de amor a Sam – _Salió del baño._

Y así fue, intente distraerme con Artie mientras Santana cantaba, la pasaba bien con él, me entendía, me quería y además era la única persona en la escuela que no me llamada estúpida, me hacia feliz y realmente no quería hacerlo sufrir.

FIN FLASHBACK

Si, definitivamente sus cambios de humor eran incontrolables… Por ahora no ha tenido muchos, o sea desde que somos novias nuestra relación no ha tenido altibajos, es más a veces olvido que es Santana porque ella jamás habla sobre sus sentimientos ni suele ser tan amable con Lord Tubbington y en realidad con nadie del mundo.

**Espero que tengas dulces sueños. S**

Mi celular acababa de vibrar, y justamente a eso me refería… Es extraño, quizás la raptaron los extraterrestres o los hombres topo.

**No eres un extraterrestre verdad. B**

**No Britt, soy yo lo prometo… Si quieres puedes pincharme un dedo, si no soy humana mi sangre debería ser de otro color. S**

Eso podría ser una gran opción para saber si es cierto porque a menos que fuese verde o amarilla Santana era humana y en realidad podía ser amable.

**Mira. S**

Había adjuntado una fotografía de ella con una gota de sangre en el dedo, era roja así que en verdad era Santana… Me gustaría que pudiera ser amable con todo el mundo, pero para eso tendría que decir la verdad y eso es muy poco posible, ni siquiera quiso decirlo en "Fondue for two"

FLASHBACK

Estaba en el primer programa de "Fondue for two", junto a Tina y Mercedes hablando sobre los rumores de la escuela.

B: - He oído el rumor de que el señor Kidney, el conserje deambula por el colegio bebiendo vodka en una tetera –

M: - ¿Es eso lo que hacía en realidad, en los 70? – _¿No estamos en los 70?_

T: - Vaya desastre el señor Kidney. Además quiero hablar acerca del rumor de los hombres asiáticos, no es verdad – _Intento recordar de que estamos hablando._

M: - Quiero decir, ni siquiera es bueno – _El queso fundido es lo mejor._

B: - Sabe igual al olor de los pañales de bebe – _Delicioso _– He oído el rumor de que Santana juega para el otro equipo y puedo confirmar de que ese rumor es totalmente cierto – _O sea antes._

M: - Espera ¿Qué? –

T: - Brittany ¿estás segura? – _Como no voy a estarlo, todos lo saben._

B: - Si –

Jamás creí que eso podría mal interpretarse, pero después de que la escuela estaba revolucionada por periódico de la escuela "El escarbador" y todos sus rumores… Creo que lo habría pensado un poco más antes de decirlo. Estábamos a punto de comenzar una reunión del Glee club cuando Finn entro muy alterado a encarar a Sam y luego entró Santana muy alterada también.

S: - ¡Esto es por tu culpa! – _Me apunto, venía con el periódico en la mano_ – Tu le dijiste a todo el mundo que yo jugaba para el otro bando – _Estaba muy enfadada_ – En tu ridículo programa de queso fundido – _Mi programa es genial._

B: - Espera, ¿Estas enfadada? Tú juegas para el otro equipo, eras Cheerio y ahora sólo estas en New Directions _– ¿Por qué la gente nunca entiende lo que realmente quiero decir?_

S: - ¿Y no podías pensar en otra forma de decirlo? –

Después de eso y de que Finn casi golpea a Sam el señor Shue llego y calmó un poco la situación, pero Finn y Santana se fueron muy enojados y todos los demás quedaron muy perplejos. No era mi intención que las personas pensaran eso de Santana, si bien se me había declarado sabía que tenía mucho miedo y no quería hacerla sufrir más, pero al final ese no fue el único problema.

Como el Glee club estaba al borde de una destrucción el señor Shue junto con April que había regresado de Brodway tuvieron la idea de cantar canciones del disco "Rumors" de Fletwood Mac, la verdad no conocía mucho el grupo y su nombre me hacía pensar en muchas cosas, pero en cuanto comenzaron a cantar una de sus canciones pude notar las miradas extrañas que todos se daban, al parecer Artie también lo había notado.

A: - ¿Qué está pasando contigo y Santana? – _Artie me había sorprendido mientras guardaba cosas en mi casillero._

B: - Nada – _No más preguntas, no soy buena mintiendo._

A: - No suena como nada, suena como algo – _Calla Britt, no metas la pata_ – Que es casi siempre más que nada – _Los juegos de palabras me confunden._

B: - Estoy deprimida Artie – _No me preguntes más por Santana, vamos._

A: - ¿Me estas engañando con ella? – _Maldición._

B: - No, claro que no. Es decir… No Puedo, ella es una chica. Tontear con ella no es ser infiel. Sólo somos amigas hablando con la lengua muy cerca – _Santana siempre dice lo mismo, aunque desde que me dijo que me amaba no lo hemos vuelto a hacer_.

A: - ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? – _No lo digas Britt._

B: - Santana –_ Torpe._

A: - ¿No ves que ella te está manipulando? – _¿Qué es eso?... Yo no soy una muñeca._

B: - Eso tampoco es ser infiel, ella me lo dijo –

A: - ¿Ves lo que está pasando aquí? Eres la chica más sexy del instituto y yo llevo zapatos de montar en piernas que no funcionan. Esto no debería estar pasando, no porque estoy en silla de ruedas, sino porque estoy obsesionado con Angry Birds y mi madre corta mi cabello –

B: - Me gusta tu corte de cabello –

A: - Es suficiente duro para mi creer que esto es real. Si supiera que tú pasas incluso algo de tiempo compartiendo con alguien más… Si hay alguna persona en tu vida, que pueda proporcionar las cosas que se supone que yo tengo que proporcionarte, es demasiado para mí – _¿Se está rindiendo?_ – Y Santana lo sabe – _No otra vez…_ - Se está aprovechando de eso para conseguir que rompamos _– No es así… ella no ha vuelto a insistir… tan solo se fue._

B: - No, todo el mundo piensa que es mala persona, pero no lo es –

A: - Dios Brittany, ¿Por qué eres tan estúpida? – _Ouch, me llegó muy fuerte. No pude evitar ponerme a llorar de inmediato._

B: - ¡Eras la única persona en esta escuela que nunca me había llamado así! – _Sólo terminé de hablar y me fui con la cabeza baja._

Seguí caminando hasta que choqué con alguien en los pasillos.

B: - Lo siento – _Dije aun con la cabeza baja._

S: - ¿Britt? ¿Qué te paso? – _Era Santana._

B: - Hola… - _No quería contarle lo que había pasado, si bien habíamos estado muy distanciadas sé que Santana tiene una gran debilidad al verme llorar._

S: - ¿Qué sucedió Britt? ¿A quién tengo que ir a patearle el trasero? – _A eso me refiero._

B: - A nadie estoy bien… Sólo me entró algo a los ojos – _Soy una pésima mentirosa._

S: - Oh claro, debe haber sido gigante… Vamos Britt –

B: - Es Artie – _Su rostro cambio inmediatamente_.

S: - ¿Qué paso? – _Su voz sonó algo forzada._

B: - Me llamó estúpida… – _No pude terminar._

S: - Okey, voy a lanzarlo por las escaleras haber si logra sacar su trasero de esa silla – _Tuve que detenerla para que no se fuera._

B: - No Santana… -

S: - Pero mira, no me gusta verte así. Nadie tiene derecho a llamarte así _– Se había calmado un poco - _¿Por qué lo dijo? – _Sé sutil Britt._

B: - Tuvimos una discusión, me dijo que tú eras mala persona – _Creo que no sonó tan mal._

S: - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –

B: - Me preguntó si es que lo había engaño contigo – _Tenía una cara de sorpresa increíble_ – Y le dije que como eras una chica no era engañar… Entonces el me dijo que me manipularas para que rompiéramos – _Pensé que iba a comenzar a gritarme, como había pasado con lo del periódico, pero en vez de eso me abrazó y acarició mi cabello._

S: - Todo saldrá bien Britt, no debes llorar – _Alejo un poco su rostro_ – Eres maravillosa – _Tocó con su índice mi nariz _– Vamos a almorzar, te dejaré que comas mi postre –_ En verdad sabe como levantarme el ánimo._

B: - Vamos… - _Paso su brazo por mi cuello y nos fuimos a comer._

Me sentía muy mal, y al final no sabía si era porque había terminado con Artie, porque me hizo sentir muy mal cuando me llamo estúpida o porque realmente soy muy estúpida. Además estaba Santana que se había portado muy bien… Y bueno era ella, y me confundía completamente, por lo que también me sentía culpable. Ya no quería hacer sentir a nadie mal al final había hecho todo lo contrario.

**Siento mucho la demora, créanme por mi me pasaría el día escribiendo, pero debo cumplir con la escuela. Prometo subir el próximo capitulo con menos demora.**

**No olviden dejar sus reviews, y recuerden leer "Proyectos Peludos" una historia Brittana también.**

**Mi twitter Applecony **


	13. Songbird II

Capitulo 13 **"Songbird II"**

_Brittany _

Llegué a mi casa y no podía pensar en nada más, Artie y Santana se paseaban en mi cabeza. Aun me dolía mucho lo que sucedió con Artie, lo quería mucho y que me haya llamado estúpida en verdad me atravesó el alma… Esto apesta, pero por lo menos Santana me había hecho compañía y había logrado que me distrajera bastante, además me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí en el salón de coro.

B: - Dios, estoy muy triste, como un pequeño panda triste –

S: - Bueno, por eso es que te traje aquí, para animarte – _Tomo mi mano_ – Estuve buscando el álbum "Rumors" – _Hizo que me parara y me acercó a las sillas_ – Y encontré, la mejor canción que realmente reemplaza a "Landslide" en expresar mis sentimientos por ti – _Esa canción…_ - Mis sentimientos… Íntimos - _No se supone que si todos los sentimientos que están dentro de ti... ¿todos son íntimos?_

B: - ¿Qué pasa con él? – _Dije señalando al pianista._

S: - Es sólo un mueble. Lo siento, sin ofender – _Lo miró_ – Dale – _Comenzó a sonar la melodía de una canción que no conocía…_

_**For you, there'll be no more crying,**__**  
><strong>__Para ti, no habrá más llanto__,_  
><em><strong>For you, the sun will be shining,<strong>__  
>Para ti, el sol brillará, <em>_**  
><strong>__**And I feel that when I'm with you,**__  
>Y siento que cuando estoy contigo, <em>_**  
><strong>__**It's alright, I know it's right**__**  
><strong>__Está todo bien, sé que todo esta bien._

_**And the songbirds are singing,**__**  
><strong>__Y los pájaros están cantando,  
><em>_**Like they know the score,**__**  
><strong>__Como si conocieran la partitura,  
><em>_**And I love you, I love you, I love you,**__**  
><strong>__Y Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, __**  
><strong>__**Like never before.**__**  
><strong>__Como nunca antes.  
><em>_**  
><strong>__**And I wish you all the love in the world,**__  
>Y te deseo todo el amor del mundo, <em>_**  
><strong>__**But most of all, I wish it from myself.**__  
>Pero sobre todo, deseo que te llegue por mi.<em>

_**And the songbirds keep singing,**__  
>Y los pájaros siguen cantando, <em>_**  
><strong>__**Like they know the score,**__  
>Como saben la partitura, <em>_**  
><strong>__**And I love you, I love you, I love you,**__  
>Y Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, <em>_**  
><strong>__**Like never before, like never before.**_  
><em>Como nunca antes, como nunca antes.<em>

A medida que la canción avanzaba, los ojos de Santana se llenaban de lágrimas, se veía tan frágil. Nunca pensé que Santana podía estar así, es la persona más dura que he conocido en toda la vida… ¡Ay!, no puedo pensar y escuchar al mismo tiempo, pero ¿Acaba de decir que me ama?... pero si hace unos días dijo que había sido un error… No puedo dudar de ella ahora, no con esos ojos mirándome, ¿Qué estará pensando? Probablemente en la letra de la canción, sólo puedo pensar en eso cuando canto, si no se me olvida y vuelve la música de ascensor. Tampoco puedo evitar sonreír cuando canta, todo sería más fácil si pudiéramos tener nuestra relación, la amo… Pero también esta Artie… Desde que me llamó estúpida no puedo sentirme bien, pero creo que al escuchar a Santana lo olvidé completamente por un momento.

B: - Eso fue muy bonito – _Dije a penas terminó de cantar y se limpiaba una pequeña lagrima_ – Vale, entonces ¿Por qué tú no puedes cantar eso delante de todos ahora que Artie y yo no estamos juntos? –

S: - No, todavía no – _Seguía limpiándose los ojos_ – No estoy lista para ese tipo de anuncio público – _Se dio vuelta y caminó hacía el piano – _Desde que el escarbador salió, la gente me ha empezado a tratar de otra manera. Me preguntaron si quería unirme al equipo de golf – _Me encantaría unirme al equipo de golf._

B: - Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si voy primera? – _Si, es hora Britt_ – Ven a "Fondue for two" y te pediré que vayamos al baile y te diré como me siento y todo lo que debes hacer es decir si –

S: - Okey –

B: - Si – _Se acercó y me abrazó, fue un abrazo cálido y creo que no quería soltarme._

Salimos del salón, pero me pidió que yo saliera primero para que nadie pensara que estábamos juntas, Santana estaba muy paranoica últimamente, pero aun así me gustaba este cambio de humor era mucho más dulce y agradable… Bueno, conmigo aunque no podía evitar esa especie de sensación de vigilancia cuando estaba con ella, ya que miraba a todas partes buscando a alguien que la estuviese observando, creo que es gracias al periódico de la escuela, pero no podía parar eso.

Estoy trabajando junto con la entrenadora Sylvester tuve que hablar con el señor Shue y encarar todos los rumores que estaban detrás de él, pero se negó a hablar de eso y también acerca de las ofertas que le habían hecho para irse a Broadway y dejar el Glee club, así que después de la reunión que tuve con los chicos del periódico tuvo un encontrón con Sue.

En la siguiente reunión del Glee club Quinn y Finn cantaron su canción. Fue una situación muy extraña, primero porque Quinn se veía muy incómoda y forzaba mucho su sonrisa o la mueca que estaba intentando hacer, habría podido asustar a cualquier bebe realmente. Y además todo el mundo representaba incomodidad también, nadie coreaba la canción solo se daban miradas extrañas con todos. Rachel miraba a Finn, que también la miraba, pero también a Quinn. Santana me miraba de reojo al igual que Artie que también miraba a Santana con recelo, yo intentaba sonreír, porque aunque a los demás no a mi me encantaba la canción y las muecas que hacía Quinn. En fin al final de la reunión, al igual que toda la semana alguien salía enojado del salón, esta vez fue Quinn… Si esta semana seguía así terminaríamos todos odiándonos.

Alcancé a Santana que se escabullía silenciosamente por los pasillos.

B: - Hola –_ Suelo asustarla cuando la saludo, pero esta vez su exaltación fue muy exagerada._

S: - ¡Brittany! Me asustaste… - _Desde hace unos días se veía muy cabizbaja y como no había hablado con ella desde que me cantó no había podido notar lo apagado de su voz._

B: - ¿Cómo estás? – _Pregunté con ánimo –_ No has hablado conmigo en los últimos días.

S: - Lo sé… estoy bien, ahora iba a buscar mis cosas para irme… - _Lo animado de mi voz no funcionó, ella seguía hablando vagamente._

B: - No me mientas… No estás bien, la gente feliz sonríe, algo te sucede… - _Puse un carita triste, sé que no me debo aprovechar, pero se lo irresistible que le resulta a la gente esa cara._

S: - Es enserio Britt, no estoy triste es solo que ese maldito periódico… Siento que todos me miran – S_u tono había cambiado considerablemente, Bien Britt._

B: - Pero antes amabas que la gente te mirara –

S: - Si, pero es diferente… Amaba incluso que me miraran el trasero, pero ahora me ven de una manera diferente, como si la gente se diera vuelta a susurrar a penas me ve – _No entiendo realmente, o sea… No en realidad no._

B: - Esta bien… pero no por eso debes estar triste, o no hablar dejar de sonreir, es raro ver que no le estés gritando a la gente –

S: - ¿Extrañas que le grite a la gente? – _No exactamente… _

B: - Extraño que seas tú misma – _Levanto la mirada y me sonrió._

S: - Gracias –

B: - Siempre puedo venir a recordarte que debes ser feliz – _Me gustaba ayudar a las personas… Aunque a veces no sepa por qué._

S: - Si está bien, pero es más que eso –

B: - Entonces ¿Por qué? -

S: - Porque eres tú – F_ijamos nuestras miradas, creo que por un momento olvidamos todo lo que había _– Oh… es hora de que me vaya… -

B: - No olvides nuestra cita en "Fondue For Two" – _Su cara cambió otra vez._

S: - Oh… Claro. Nos vemos Britt –_ Se perdió rápidamente por los pasillos. Aquí vamos de nuevo, jamás entenderé todos los cambios de humor de Santana._

Me fui a mi casa y estaba bastante emocionada, hoy grabaría mi programa y tendría a la invitada más especial. Será una entrevista muy extendida, porque debo dar a conocer mis sentimientos… De los que ni siquiera estoy cien por ciento segura, pero creo que deberé arriesgarme, después de todo Santana me ha cantado en dos oportunidades y ha intentado darme a conocer sus sentimientos, cuando sé que le cuesta demasiado hacer eso así que era mi turno esta vez, por fin se acabarían todos los rumores. Subí a mi habitación y preparé la mesa para grabar el programa. Lord Tubbington se paseaba nervioso por la habitación.

B: - Es temprano, debe estar por llegar – Me respondió con un corto maúllo, mi gato estaba seguro de que Santana no llegaría. Además, si no llegaba no tendría más remedio que tener que entrevistarlo a él – No sé porque estoy hablando contigo, encontré colillas bajo la cama, estas fumando de nuevo -

El queso fundido ya llevaba rato es la mesa y no había señal de Santana. ¿Dónde estás?... se supone que hoy debería haber sido la mejor entrevista… Yo habría tenido una participación especial y Santana habría terminado al fin con todos los rumores. Vamos… Llega, una señal, algo por favor. Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Era un mensaje de Santana.

**No puedo. S**

Lo leí un par de veces y toda la tristeza que había acumulado desde que rompí con Artie había vuelto, seguí así por un buen rato, Santana no iba a venir… Se había arrepentido y ahora me sentía tan mal como si me hubiese llamado estúpida.

B: _- Creo que conseguiste lo que querías_ – Lord Tumbbington respondió con un maullido nuevamente, no tenía nada en contra de él además tenía razones como para que Santana no le agradara – _El show debe continuar, grabemos este programa_ – Prendí la cámara y tomé a mi gato.

B: - Hola, soy Brittany, bienvenidos "Fondue For Two" – _Me senté_ – Mi invitada de hoy se suponía que era Santana, pero me escribió hace como una hora y solo dijo "no puedo". Así que el show debe continuar. Entrevistaré al señor Lord Tubbington. Primera pregunta ¿Crees que "Los Aristogatos" son una representación precisa de las relaciones gatunas? – _No me respondió_ – Ya sabes, solo porque estemos haciendo está entrevista no significa que no siga enfadada contigo. Porque sé que has empezado a fumar otra vez.

La siguiente reunión del Glee Club fue mucho menos tensa, o en realidad eso parecía… No había cruzado ninguna palabra con Santana, tenía intenciones de hablar con ella, entiendo lo difícil que pudo haber sido tomar la decisión no ir, pero ella me evitaba completamente, no me había saludado y ni siquiera me miraba.

En esta reunión le tocó cantar a Rachel, pero al igual que toda esta semana no estuvo exenta de polémica. Finn estaba tocando la batería y cruzaba muchas miradas con Rachel mientras que Quinn miraba con odio, y otra vez pude notar claramente las miradas de Artie y Santana que estaba sentada al otro extremo del salón, por mi parte yo cantaba emocionadamente, me encantaba esa canción y ya estaba aburrida de estar triste aunque teniendo a Artie y a Santana en el mismo salón resultaba casi imposible. Por un momento pereció que todo podía arreglarse, todos comenzaron a corear la canción, pero la alegría duró sólo hasta que la canción terminó, ya que como todas las reuniones de la semana terminamos en una discusión. Quinn acuso a Rachel de que le cantaba a Finn y ella le dijo que era hipócrita (No sé qué significa eso, pero creo que tiene que ver con un hipopótamo, así que debe haberle dicho gorda) y también infiel por sus juntas con Sam, después de eso todos comenzaron a culparse. Rachel culpaba a Quinn y todos los demás culpaban a Rachel. Sam estaba en silencio hasta que al final explotó y nos contó la verdad. Su familia ahora era pobre, porque su papá había perdido el trabajo y perdieron su casa así que están viviendo en un motel, apenas terminó de hablar estaba muy alterado y salió del salón.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio después de que Sam salió del salón. Todos nos sentíamos muy culpables, no solo por lo que sucedió con él, si no que habíamos estado destruyéndonos toda la semana. Tomamos la decisión de terminar con esto, así que había que ir a buscar a Sam, Rachel y Finn como lideres iban a ir a verlo y como Quinn nos contó que había empeñado su guitarra y todos pondríamos dinero para recuperarla. Por fin había vuelto el espíritu de equipo, creo que todos estábamos bastante cansados de los rumores y el odio entre nosotros mismos, asi que era mejor dar por terminada la semana de rumores.

Antes de terminar la semana oficialmente con la última presentación del Glee club, la tristeza volvió de nuevo. Santana seguía evitándome y cuando estaba ordenando las cosas de mi casillero oí algo de lo que Jacob le preguntaba a Santana.

J: - ¿Algún comentario sobre que cuando busqué la IP de la persona que sacó el rumor descubrí que eras tú? – _Había levantado la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Jacob._

S: - Me robaron el ordenador – _Nuestras miradas se encontraron_ – Mira, todo lo que puedo decir es que Dave y yo estamos bien – _Santana me miraba mientras le hablaba a Jacob_ – Y estamos muy emocionados por nuestra campaña de rey y reina del baile – Maldito baile, su supone que iría conmigo – Voten por "Santofsky" – _Suena mejor Santittany o Brittana…_

J: - ¿Están enamorados? – _No... No… Vamos_ – Almas gemelas – _Cuando Jacob dijo eso, me dio una mirada intensa._

S: - Si – _Lo dijo con una voz desganada, pero aun sí dolió mucho_ – Diría que es correcto –_ Dijo eso y se fue._

Hace unas semanas, Santana se había declarado y me dijo que me amaba, después dijo que había sido un error y que no sabía lo que estaba pensando. A principios de esta semana me cantó una canción en donde decía que me amaba después me evito completamente y ahora iba a ir al baile con Karofsky y dijo que lo amaba… Todos los cambios de humor de Santana me confundías al extremo… Mucho más que todo lo que me había confundido alguna vez.

FIN FLASHBACK

Después de todo lo que habíamos vivido en el último tiempo, creo que podía aguantar los cambios de humor de Santana, aunque debo aceptar que ya no son tantos y ya no me confunden… Es difícil sentir seguridad en esta relación, pero confío en ella aunque a Lord Tumbbington siga molestándose… Que haré con él, cada vez tiene más adicciones… Mi teléfono vibró desconcentrándome.

**¿Vienes a cenar a mi casa después del ensayo?... Mis padres no estarán. S**

Ahí estaban los movimientos en mi estomago de nuevo, definitivamente el mensaje en mi celular tienen que ver con algo de esto

**¿Me harás espagueti?. B**

**Con albóndigas, siempre Britt. S**

Espero que no pasen en mucho, mucho tiempo… 

**Lo siento, pero el tiempo no me alcanza para nada... Por mi me las pasaría escribiendo todo el día.**

**No olviden dejar sus reviews**


	14. MashOff I

Capitulo 14 "**Mash-Off I**"

_Santana _

Con el musical terminado el estrés también acababa, ahora sólo faltaba esperar las elecciones que prácticamente le daban la presidencia a Britt, porque la campaña de Kurt y Rachel era un asco, así que no había de mucho por preocuparse… Y como el "amado trabajo en equipo" había terminado junto con el musical, también lo había hecho nuestra alianza con New Directions por lo que el clima era bastante hostil entre nosotros y también con la entrenadora Sylvester y su sucia campaña para el congreso.

Pero todo paso de ser malo a una guerra cuando Shelby nos citó a una reunión en el auditórium que tuvo una no grata sorpresa…

M: - Me pregunto para qué nos habrá citado - _Estábamos cruzando los pasillos para llegar al auditórium._

S: - Supongo que hablaremos sobre las eliminatorias – _Por fin un solo decente… Aunque si no tuviera que compartirlo con Mercedes…_

B: - Quizás solo quiera una reunión de té, Lord Tubbington las ama – _Cuando llegamos al salón, nos dimos cuenta que ninguna de nosotras tenía la razón. New Directions entraban por el otro lado del escenario._

R: - ¿Qué hacen aquí? –_ Demonios, pensé que no iba a saber nada del maldito enano durante la semana…_

M:- Shelby nos dijo que tiene algo que mostrarnos ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –

F: - El señor Shue nos dijo lo mismo _– Oh no, esto me huele a conspiración…_

S: - Déjame adivinar, quieren unir los coros para las eliminatorias. Bueno, eso no sucederá. Las Troubletones están para quedarse – _Ya no hay vuelta atrás…_ – Así que ¿Por qué no arrastran los pies de su fracasado coro fuera de nuestro escenario? –

F: - Miren chicas, podemos competir sin ser enemigos ¿de acuerdo? No hace falta ponernos violentos – _No puedo concentrarme con sus enormes… pechos._

S: - Creo que sí, "Cono de helado" Verás, Las Troubletones tienen las tres F: Feroces, Femeninas y Fenomenales –_ Exacto_ – Y chicas démonos prisa, busquemos toallas húmeda. Tenemos que poner húmedo a Finn antes de rodarlo de regreso al mar – _Amo molestar a este idiota._

R: - De acuerdo, sabes algo Santana, Finn está en buena forma y tu maldad solo muestra tus propias inseguridades –

S: - Y Rachel, tu bigote es más grueso que el de un dictador de un país en el medio oriente –_ Y tampoco puedo perder la oportunidad de molestar al gnomo._

Antes de que Rachel pudiera responderme el señor Shue y Shelby entraron en el escenario cantando un Mash-Up de Lady Gaga y Eddie Rabbit, animaron bastante las cosas… por lo menos lograron que dejáramos de pelear.

R: - Señor Shue, Shelby creo que debemos admitir que eso fue extrañamente genial _– Dijo apenas terminaron su presentación _– Pero… ¿Cuál fue exactamente el punto de esto? – _Todos nos peguntamos lo mismo…_

W: - Que a veces al reunir dos cosas que están en conflicto pueden crear algo totalmente inesperado –

M: - No vamos a unir los coros, señor Shue – _¡NUNCA!_

W: - No estoy hablando de eso – _Interrumpió_ – Shelby y yo acordamos que con las seccionales llegando para ambos grupos, es momento de ponernos serios con la competición amistosa – _Puedo aceptar muchas cosas, pero que una competencia se vuelva amistosa… Nunca._

Sh: - Cada grupo hará su propio Mash-Up para actuar frente a frente –

W: - Para el primer Mash-Off anual de McKinley High –

Todos dieron gritos de aprobación entre rostros con expresiones bastante variadas… El señor Shue seguía lanzándole rosas a la idea mientras que mis pensamientos estaban en bastante desacuerdo y mi rostro reflejaba eso.

Para mi definitivamente esto no significaba la paz, sólo era un punto más a favor de molestar a Finn, que se reflejó cuando lo encontré en los pasillos.

S: - Hola Orca – _Iba caminando con el patético duende._

F: - Hola Santana – _Me gire para oírlo_ – Te pareces a J-Lo sin trasero –_ Comencé a reír junto con Britt, era _patético.

R: - Eres delgada como los cultivos fallidos de la granja de tu familia – _Bien lo dije demasiado pronto, esto sí es patético_.

S: - Eso es tan tonto que no entendí nada – _Hasta Finn lo miraba con un rostro de extrañez._

B: - Ni una palabra _– Brittany estaba detrás de mí._

S: - ¿En serio es todo lo que puedes inventar? – _Dije mientras me acercaba a Finn_ - ¿En serio crees que puedes ganarme a insultos? Soy de Lima Heights, me crié a base de insultos. Es como mi abuela me ponía a dormir en por la noche, y no es una mujer amable ¿Sabes que intentó venderme una vez? Y no fue hasta el jardín de infantes que aprendí que mi nombre no era "cara de basura" – _Y eso no es nada…_

F: - Entonces tenemos que solucionar esto de otra manera. Hoy, después de clases trae a Las Troubletones –

S: - ¿Estas sugiriendo lo que creo que es? _– Debe estar loco._

F: - Si lo hago. Quemados – _Si, definitivamente_.

Esto definitivamente era una guerra y para mí se volvía cada vez más interesante, volver a ocupar el papel de villana me fascinaba y sobre todo el hecho de que Finn fuera mi victima principal, así que ahora me divertiría en un caliente juego de quemados. Estábamos cambiándonos ropa para ir al juego cuando Britt se me acercó cabizbaja.

B: - ¿Por qué hacemos esto? –

S: - ¿Qué cosa Britt? –

B: - ¿Por qué seguimos peleando? Ganaremos sin necesidad de que los mates a todos en un juego de quemados –

S: - Vamos Britt, será divertido –

B: - ¿Es sólo un juego sin intenciones de provocarle daño a nadie? – _Vamos Brittany, no me hagas mentir._

S: - Claro – _Sonrió y se acercó a mi rostro._

M: - Chicas – _Gritó Mercedes y me paré exaltada dándome un golpe en la cabeza antes de que Brittany pudiera besarme_ - ¿Están listas? –

S: - Si, vamos enseguida – _Me sobé la cabeza y salí de los vestidores detrás de Brittany._

Llegamos al gimnasio y comenzamos a calentar para el "gran juego", nosotras vestíamos de negro y New Directions usaba playeras rojas.

F: - Que el juego inicie –_ Gritó desde el centro de la cancha después de tocar el silbato._

S:- El juego empezó llantitas de perro Pillsbury - _Es un blanco tan fácil…_

Comenzó el juego a ritmo de un mash-up de Blondie y Pat Benatar. Resultó ser bastante entretenido ver como todos los demás caían hasta que llegamos al final y solo quedábamos yo y Finn jugando… Hasta que lancé la pelota ganadora.

F: - Okey, buen juego – _Dijo mientras celebrábamos._

R: - Ese fue un buen tiro – _El duende habló, se escucharon algunas preguntas sobre que dijo y le lancé una pelota y las demás chichas hicieron lo mismo entre muchas risas_.

K: - ¡Paren! ¡Paren! – _Kurt_ c_orrió y se arrodillo al lado del duende – Dios, está sangrando – Un hilo de sangre corría por la nariz del chico_ – Quizás es así como nos tratan los demás, pero no tenemos que hacernos esto entre nosotros ¡somos mejores que esto! –

S: - Dios, calma abuela -_ No fue para tanto._

K: - El juego terminó –

En ese momento el ambiente se volvió bastante tenso salimos del gimnasio mientras las chicas aun celebraban excepto Mercedes que no había dicho nada y Brittany que también iba en silencio

B: - Adiós chicas – _Cogió sus cosas y salió de los vestidores sin cambiarse._

S: - Tengo que irme, adiós – _Salí bajo la mirada de las demás, deben haberse dado cuenta que iba detrás de Brittany, pero no es tiempo de pensar en eso ahora._

Tuve que correr, pero la alcancé cuando iba saliendo de la escuela.

S: - Britt… Brittany espérame – _Se detuvo y yo también para recuperar el aliento_ - ¿Por qué te fuiste? –

B: - Lo siento, no quería que me golpearás o me mintieras antes de volver casa –

S: - ¿De qué hablas? –

B: - Me dijiste que sería amistoso y Rory terminó sangrando –

S: - Vamos Britt, sólo fue un juego –

B: - Se supone que era solo un juego, pero tú lo convertiste en algo malo – _No había nada peor que la cara de decepción de Britt._

S: - Te acompaño a casa -

B: - No es necesario –_ Está enojada…_

S: - Si no quieres iré igual detrás de ti –

B: - Como quieras – _Fue exactamente así, camine detrás de ella todo el camino hasta que llegamos a su casa._

S: - ¿Ya estas mejor? _– Me acerqué mientras abría la puerta._

B: - ¿Hola? – _No había nadie en casa._

S: - Entonces, estamos solas _– Dije con voz coqueta_.

B: - Aun estoy enfadada – _Dijo mientras entraba a las sala y se sentaba en un sofá._

S: - ¿Y ahora? – _Me senté a su lado y besé su mejilla._

B: - Sigo enfadada – _Me acerqué y bese la comisura de sus labios_ – Aun lo estoy… _- En vez de seguir con los pequeños besitos, comencé a besarla con un poco más de pasión._

S: - ¿Y ahora? – _Dije cuando me separé de su boca._

B: - Es injusto – D_ijo con los ojos cerrados._

S: - ¿Por qué? –

B: - Porque quiero estar enfada, pero entonces no podría hacer esto – _Comenzó a besarme mientras el calor aumentaba y la ropa se iba…_

S: - Definitivamente no hay nada como el sexo de reconciliación – _Dije mientras me vestía._

B: - Olvidaba que estaba enfadada – _Mierda._

S: - No te enojes Britt… -

B: - "Detén la violencia" – _Entonó mientras me besaba._

S: - Es gracioso –

B: - Para ti, para los demás no –

S: - Para todos lo es, vamos Brittany… Son solo bromas – _En verdad, me fascina hacer llorar a Finn y de paso molestar a Rachel._

Se acercaba el momento de presentar nuestro mash-up y aun no teníamos nada preparado, sabía que tenía que pensar en algo, pero las únicas cosas que se me venían a la cabeza era como hacer enfadar a Finn… Cuando estábamos en la reunión de coro, Mercedes llegó con una maravillosa idea.

M: -… Y vino a mí… Adele – _EXCELENTE_

Su: - Yo sueno como ella –

B: - La amo, ella suena como un pastel de crema de plátano cuando canta –

Sh: - Buena idea Mercedes, creo que sonaríamos genial con ella –

S: - Estoy de acuerdo y ahora con esta decisión fuera de nuestro camino, puedo concentrarme en mi batalla contra esos descendientes africanos – _Tengo una nueva idea…_

M: - Santana lo de los quemados fue divertido, pero ya terminó es suficiente –

S: - No cariño _– Reí_ – Estoy recién comenzando -

M: - Soy la líder de este grupo y te digo que dejes en paz a esos chicos – LÍDER!?

S: - Lo siento ¿La líder? ¿Quién murió y te hizo reina Aretha? –

M: - Yo las traje al grupo y traje la idea para nuestro Mash-Up mientras tu gastas el tiempo pensando en cómo hacer llorar a Finn Hudson _– Demonios_ – Asé que me nomino a mi misma como líder de Las Troubletones ¿Todos a favor? – _Todas levantaron la mano menos Brittany._

B: - No me convence tu campaña, no colocaste ningún cartel –

Sh: - Cuatro votos a favor, significa que Mercedes es electa. Y tiene razón deberíamos concentrarnos en ganar porque somos mejores, no más crueles –_Hizo énfasis en "Crueles" y me miró _– Yo y el señor Shue estamos de acuerdo en seguir las reglas, nosotras jugamos limpio –

S: - Es solo que no tengo tiempo para ese tipo de pensamientos –

M: - Bueno, hazte el tiempo. Porque eres un miembro estrella de este grupo y necesitamos que nos representes –

B: - "Paren la violencia" – _Entonó Brittany y no pude evitar recordar todo lo que habíamos hecho el día anterior, así que mi boca se transformó en una sonrisa instantemente al igual que la de Britt _– Vamos –

S: - De acuerdo, Dios, de acuerdo – _Comencé a reír, no podía mirar a Brittany a la cara_ – Jugaré limpio. Desde ahora seré tan amable que el algodón de azúcar no se derretirá en mi boca – _Así terminó el ensayo, al parecer voy a tener que disculparme de Finnocence._

**No saben cuanto siento a tardanza, el próximo capitulo esta listo así que lo subiré durante la semana. Gracias por leer.**


	15. MashOff II

Capitulo 15 **"Mash-Off II"**

_Santana_

Decidí poner algo así como mi promesa a prueba y justo me crucé en el pasillo con Finn y su amigo duende.

S: - Oye Tubs, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo? –

R: - Oye tu escucha, no puedes reírte más de Finn –

S: - Cierra tu agujero de patata, he venido aquí para disculparme. Rachel tiene razón, no he sido justa contigo. No estás gordo. Debo saberlo, dormí contigo. Es decir, en algún momento debió gustarme que parezcas un adicto a los tacos que haya tenido una liposucción trasera de más – _El Duende hizo un gesto así que le hablé a él_ – Por favor, metete un calcetín o regrésate a Escocia. Intento disculparme con nalgas de payaso _– Volví a mirar a Finn_ – Y lo siento Finn, quiero decir, de verdad siento que New Directions vaya a ser aplastado por Las Troubletones. Siento mucho que no tengan talento. Siento que cantes como si te estuvieran examinando la próstata y que bailes como alguien que ha dormido años y acaba de despertar. Que te diviertas viviendo en los faldones de Rachel el resto de tu vida. Aunque ¿sabes qué? Si fuera él – _Esta vez le hable a Rory sobre Finn_ – La vigilaría cuando llegaran de vacaciones porque si fuese ella pondría un tubo en uno de esos pechos y dejaría que Finn llorón encendiera una lámpara de Hannukah por ocho mágicas noches – _Wouh, no fue la mejor disculpa pero debe haber sido el mejor insulto que se ha escuchado en los pasillos de esta escuela. Seguí caminando para darle la espalda al par de idiotas._

F: - Oye Santana, ¿Por qué no sales ya del closet? – _Me detuve, mi corazón se aceleró y mis pensamientos se apagaron_ - ¿Sabes? Creo que sé porque eres tan buena para criticar a los demás. Es porque contantemente te criticas, porque no puedes admitir a todo el mundo de que estas enamorada de Brittany y que quizá ella no te ame – _La voz de Finn se escuchaba cada vez más cerca y mis pies estaban pegados al suelo_ – Eso debe doler, no ser capaz de admitir a todos como te sientes en realidad. ¿Sabes que creo que eres? Una cobarde, nos vemos en el Mash-Off -

Seguí parada en medio del pasillo con los pies pegados al piso, él lo sabía y si él lo sabía… Todos lo sabían, además lo gritó en medio de la escuela con mucha gente escuchando, que voy a hacer. No sé qué hacer… Quiero llorar, quiero a Brittany, pero no me puedo arriesgar a que alguien nos vea ahora… no ahora no… O quizás nadie puso atención realmente, quizá nadie estaba interesado…

B: - ¿Qué paso? – _En ese momento apareció ella._

S: - ¿Por qué lo dices? – _Me hice la desentendida._

B: - Porque ya tocaron la campana y llevas mucho rato parada ahí –

S: - Debemos irnos clases –

B: - Pero ¿Estás bien? –

S: -Si, lo estoy –

B: -¿Es por lo qué gritó Finn verdad? –

S: - ¿Lo escuchaste?

B: - Un poco, pero no deberías preocuparte, la escuela está llena de rumores ya nadie sabe en qué creer –

S: -Vamos a clase – _No me importaba mucho eso en realidad o sea todo, pero tenía miedo a preguntarle si lo que Finn había dicho era verdad… Si en verdad me ama o no es reciproco, pero supongo que él tiene razón. Soy una cobarde_.

_Brittany _

Santana seguía muy sensible por lo que había ocurrido ayer, le mentí no escuché lo que le había dicho Finn, pero si los comentarios de unos chicos en el pasillo y apenas lo oí corrí a buscarla y la encontré parada en medio del pasillo. Le dije que no se preocupara por los rumores, pero aun así sé que le tiene miedo a lo que piensen los demás sobre ella y sobre todo a lo que dicen sobre ella, pero siguió actuando con mucha normalidad incluso cuando nos reunimos en el auditoriúm para saber qué grupo sería el primero en presentar su Mash-Up.

Santana perdió en el juego de "piedra, papel o tijera" por lo que New Directions comenzaría con su presentación que resultó ser un Mash-Up de Hall & Oates. Nunca había visto tantos afros juntos, sus peinados me distraían tanto que no me podía concentrar mucho un su presentación, pero por el rostro de las demás (sobre todo de Santana), nuestra presentación de Adele les patearía el trasero.

Junto con todo lo que le estaba pasando a Santana… o lo que nos estaba pasando, estaba también el debate de las elecciones para presidente, que me ponían muy nerviosa, pero Santana me dijo que tenía que estar tranquila porque las elecciones eran mías, aun así me ayudó a hacer mi discurso y también pudimos hablar un poco de lo que estaba pasando.

S: - ¿De verdad quieres incluir lo de los tornados? – _El piso de mi habitación estaba lleno de hojas con las que habíamos estado trabajando desde que llegamos de la escuela._

B: - Son la fuerza más destructiva que hay en la naturaleza, demos tomar una decisión al respecto –

S: - Si tú lo dices… - _Su voz sonaba apagada_

B: - ¿Sigues preocupada? –

S: - ¿Por qué lo dices? –

B: - Porque actúas de manera extraña, desde ese día que peleaste con Finn – _Hoy no me tomó la mano mientras veníamos a casa._

S: - Todo es por culpa de Finn, de verdad intento hacerte caso con eso de los rumores, pero me resulta muy difícil… Odio que la gente hable sobre mí –

B: - Siempre están hablando sobre ti, eres la chicha más ardiente de la escuela – _Y es Mi chica._

S: - Lo sé, pero no me gusta que se comenten otras cosas… -

B: - ¿Qué cosas? –

S: - Brittany entiende… No estoy lista para ser la chica arcoíris –

B: - No debería darte vergüenza mostrarte tal como eres… Mira a Kurt –

S: - Es exactamente a lo que me refiero, no quiero que la gente me vea como ven a Kurt –

B: - ¿Entonces te seguirás escondiendo por el resto de tu vida? –

S: - ¡No es a lo único que le temo ¿está bien?! – _Subió la voz y agachó la cabeza. No sabía que decir así que nos quedamos en silencio un rato _– Sigamos con lo del debate mejor… -

B: - Lo siento… -

S:- No te preocupes, estoy bien – _Tomó algunos papeles_ – Creo que si mencionas lo del topless los días martes nadie podrá ganarte.

Tal como lo mencionó Santana después de decir lo de martes en topless, toda la escuela aplaudió mi discurso. Ahora si estaba bastante segura de que ganaría, Rachel se retiró de los candidatos, así que solo seriamos tres, pero después de escuchar todos esos aplausos en verdad siento que ganaré.

_Santana_

B: - Creo que deberías parar de hacerle bromas a Finn. Eres muy dura –

S: - Los manatíes tienen una piel muy gruesa –

Be: - Santana, la entrenadora te necesita en su oficina – _Becky se había acercado hacia nosotras._

Nada de lo que había vivido podría haberme preparado para eso. Llegué a la oficina de Sue y ahí estaba el señor Shue y el padre de Kurt.

S: -¿Qué sucede? _– No puede ser… no…_

Su: -Toma asiento Santana – _Mi corazón estaba completamente acelerado._

La entrenadora comenzó a hablar sobre su campaña mientras Burt la interrumpía, no entendía que estaba haciendo yo ahí, hasta que el señor Shue habló de un consejero y Burt dijo que hablaría con mis padres.

S: - ¿Qué esta…? ¿De qué están hablando? – _Pero de alguna forma no sentía sus latidos._

Bu: - Reggie "La Salsa" Salazar me envió una copia del último comercial de su campaña – _Puso un video._

Su: -Resulta que tiene una sobrina en viene a esta escuela y ella escucho una conversación hace unos días entre tú y Finn Hudson _– No, no puede ser…_

"Porque promueve que una estudiante lesbiana sea capitana de las Cheerios"…. No puede ser, no puede estar pasando. El video me delataba, todo el mundo se iba a enterar de que yo era una maldita lesbiana.

S: - No puedo creer que esto esté pasando – _Comencé a llorar_

Su: - Lo siento –

S: - No se lo he dicho a mis padres aun – _Me paré y salí corriendo…_

Ni siquiera estaba mirando a donde iba, sólo corrí por los pasillos de la escula. No volvería a aparecer en esa escuela… No quiero ver a nadie, no quiero nada… Tenía los ojos empapados, recordé que al final del día debíamos presentar nuestro Mash-Up… Supongo que perderé la posibilidad de ser una estrella… No quiero verlos, no quiero cantar… Además si estoy cerca de Finn no podré evitar asesinarlo…

B: - Santana – _Brittany apareció detrás de mí._

S: - ¿Qué haces aquí? –_ No quería verla… no ahora tendría que afrontar la realidad, mis sentimientos y los suyos… No quiero decirle adiós._

B: - Tenemos que prepararnos para la presentación – _Ella estaba lista con su vestido y zapatos negros._

S: -Vete… No cantaré –

B: -¿Qué paso? – _Se intentó acercar a mí, pero me alejé._

S: - ¿Quieres saber que paso? – _La miré, estaba enojada y tenía pena… no podía controlar mi tono de voz._

B: - ¿Por qué estas llorando? –

S: - Porque todo el mundo se enterará de que soy lesbiana, ME VAN A SACAR DEL MALDITO CLOSET –_ Mis manos tiritaban y el rostro de Brittany era de total preocupación._

B: -¿De qué hablas? –

S: - Escucharon la conversación que tuve con Finn el otro día y no sé como llego a formar parte de uno de los videos de campaña de uno de los oponentes de Sue para el congreso – _Se quedó callada un momento._

B: -¿No hay forma de detenerlo? –

S: - No, Brittany. Para la otra semana todas las miradas estarán puestas en mi – _Las lagrimas no dejaban correr por mis mejillas_ – No sé qué hacer –

B: - Ahora cantarás… no puedes darte por vencida. No seas cobarde – _Cobarde, soy una maldita cobarde exactamente_ – Vamos… Santana – _En ningún momento me había levantado a ver la cara de Brittany después de que le grite… Estaba igual que la mía… empapada en lágrimas_.

S: - Brittany… Lo mejor será que no sigamos esto – _No podía mirarla ahora_ – No puedo con más de esto… - _Brittany no me respondió y cuando levanté la cabeza… Se había ido._

No podía ser una cobarde, ya no más… Así que me paré también y caminé hacia los vestuarios. Entré y estaban todas listas. Brittany se estaba lavando la cara, Mercedes tenía un rostro de sorpresa en su rostro.

S: -Estaré lista en diez minutos –

M: - ¿Estás bien? –

S: - Si estoy bien. ¡Dejen de mirarme dije que estoy bien! – _Levante la voz, tenía todas las miradas puestas en mi._

Me lave la cara, me vestí, me peinaron, me maquillé y olvide que había estado llorando. Ahora solo tenía rabia. Estaba furiosa con Finn, y sobre todo estaba enojada conmigo… Estaba a punto de perder lo que más amaba.

Llegamos al auditórium y ya estaban todos ahí… Tomamos nuestras posiciones y empezamos a cantar Someone like you y Rumor has it... Creo que nunca había cantado algo con tantas emociones, mientras cantaba tenía pena y rabia de una forma impresionante, cada vez que miraba a Brittany me daban ganas de llorar y cuando la canción terminó en el último verso "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead" nuestras miradas estaban devastadas, pero no pude evitar observar a Finn que le susurraba algo a Rachel.

S: - ¿Qué le dijiste? – _Salté del escenario para encararlo._

F: - Que creo que estuviste genial –

S: - Mientes –

R: - No, eso fue lo que me dijo –

S: - ¿Le dijiste a ella también? –

W: - Santana –

S: - Todos van a saberlo y es por tu culpa –

F: - Toda la escuela lo sabe ¿Y sabes algo? No les importa – _Cálmate..._

S: - No solo la escuela idiota ¡TODOS! – _No podía calmarme, estaba demasiado enojada._

F: - ¿De qué habl...? – _Le di una bofetada._

Todos se quedaron en silencio y por un segundo sentí que no podía moverme, escuché la voz del señor Shue… Pero no entendí que dijo, no estaba escuchando en verdad, asi que salí del auditórium, pero esta vez no iba a salir corriendo, caminé firme… Porque tengo que ser fuerte…

Decidí salir por atrás, para que nadie me viera y cuando estaba saliendo sentí a alguien correr detrás de mí.

B: - Santana – _No pude hacer nada más, me gire, me lancé a sus brazos y lloré_.

S: - Por favor dime que me amas también_ –_ _Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de mi boca._

B: - Te amo, estamos juntas en esto – _Fue lo único que necesitaba escuchar, estaba siendo completamente egoísta, yo estaba llena de miedos, pero olvide que Brittany también ella estaba en esto, estaba conmigo y sufriría las consecuencias también._

S: - Tenía miedo de que lo que dijo Finn fuese verdad, de que tengo miedo a admitir que estoy enamorada de ti por que quizá tu no me ames –

B: - Te amo – _Volvió a repetir, pero esta vez las lagrimas recorrían su rostro también._

S: - Aun no estoy completamente lista para ser valiente –

B: - Estaremos bien, tan solo no me dejes sola –

S: - Nunca – La abracé, sentir su calor tan cerca y sentí que todo podía mejorar - _Ahora tomarás mi mano y caminaremos juntas hasta llegar al auto –_

B: - Iremos a tu casa me recostaré sobre tu cama, te recostaras sobre mis piernas y te acariciaré hasta que te sientas mejor, siempre funciona con Lord Tubbington –

Fue exactamente lo que hicimos, fuimos a mi casa nos cambiamos de ropa y me acosté sobre sus piernas, lloré como nunca lo había hecho. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo, pero nunca había amado tanto a alguien… Aun no sé qué haré cuando vuelva a la escuela y tenga que enfrentarme al señor Shue después de la bofetada que le di a Finn y mucho menos sé como enfrentaré las miradas te todos sobre mí, a los rumores... Queda poco tiempo para que salga el estúpido anuncio y para que lo vea todo el mundo y se entere de lo que soy... pero sobre todo sé tengo a una rubia que puede salvar mi mundo con unas pocas caricias.

**No olviden dejar sus reviews, siempre es bueno saber que es lo que quieren leer.**

**Mi twitter: Applecony**


	16. I Kiss A Girl I

Capítulo 16 **"I Kiss The Girl I"**

_Santana_

Mi semana no podía empezar peor después de todo lo que había pasado la semana pasada… Bueno en especial de lo que sucedió el viernes con el maldito video, estuve pensando todo el fin de semana en cómo le diría a mis padres, antes de que salga el comercial y lo único que se me viene a la cabeza es como huir antes de que se enteren, o como me echaran de la casa… Brittany dijo que podía hospedarme en su habitación, pero no creo que a sus padres les parezca nada bien tampoco… Y para colmo tuve una reunión con Figgins en la mañana por la bofetada que le di a la ballena después de que terminamos la presentación. Me acusaron de que no podían aceptar actos de violencia y discrepé por el hecho de que habíamos tenido que soportar muchos actos de violencia, sobre todo con los granizados, pero aun así Figgins con aprobación de Shelby y el señor Shue quería suspenderme por dos semanas… Significaría perderme las seccionales y con eso la posibilidad se humillar a Finnepto y a su princesa sapo. Nunca pude contener a Snixx… Y excusarme en eso no estaba funcionando en absoluto, así que ya lo había dado todo por perdido cuando Finn, dijo algo de que había sido un golpe teatral… Shelby lo respaldo y mágicamente quedé absuelta, pero ¿Qué se trae entre manos esta ballena?

S: - Soy una zorra maliciosa, pero no puedo imaginarme para nada de qué diablos va esto –

F: - Bueno, quiero que las seccionales sean una lucha justa y eso no puede ser sin ti en las Troubletones – _Esto no me huele a nada bueno…_

S: - Bueno, de hecho sólo sería una lucha justa sin mí en el equipo –

F: - Y también me siento mal por ti, mira sé que estuvimos muy en contra este último par de años, pero la verdad creo que eres asombrosa… Y cuando ocultas quien eres siento que ocultas parte asombrosa que eres con ello. Y es por eso que representas, porque estas dolida… Todo el tiempo – _De que estamos hablando…_

S: - Eso es dulce, pero si piensas que a cambio de evitar que me suspendan… - _No podía ser tan bueno…_

F: - …Vas a volver al Glee club? Exacto, tú y todas las Troubletones. Tengo una idea para una lección, pero no funcionará si no estás ahí –

S: - ¿Ya han aceptado esto la Sra. Corcoran y Sr. Shue? –

F: - Mira, depende de ti… Puedes volver a la sala de coro y aceptar lo asombrosa que eres, o puedes tomar dos semanas de vacaciones y disfrutar sentada las seccionales –

Así que además de todo lo que tenía que pensar y actuar esta semana gracias a Finnepto, estaba atada a New Directions… Por toda la semana, increíble.

B: - No creo que sea tan malo –

S: - ¡Claro que lo es! Otra vez… tendremos que volver a ese salón – _Brittany se lo había tomado bastante bien, y si bien a las chicas no los gusto mucho la idea accedieron también._

B: - Creo que Finn lo está haciendo para acerté sentir mejor –

S: - Eso me parece bastante estúpido de su parte, ya que todo esto es su culpa… Así que gracias a él mi madre me pondrá de patitas en la calle… - _No me había dado cuenta del rostro de Brittany cuando terminé de hablar, ella también estaba sufriendo algo de todo esto…_

B: - Sabes que puedes quedarte en mi habitación… -

S: -Pero no nos preocupemos de eso… ¿Qué se siente ser presidenta? – _Preferí cambiar el tema._

B: - Aun no he ganado Santana… Pero me siento bastante segura, la campaña de caramelos ha sido un éxito –

S: - Ganarás, pompas de bebe no tiene ninguna posibilidad contra ti –

Nos despedimos para ir a clase, con una enorme sonrisa en nuestros rostros, pero pese a que pronto "saldría del closet" las miradas y los murmullos seguían molestándome mucho. Terminaron las clases y con bastante desgano nos dirigimos a la sala del Glee club, para poner en marcha el estúpido plan de Hudson.

F: - Esta semana, las Troubletones y New Directions, cantarán ambos música creada por chicas para chicas – _Sabía que esta no era una buena idea…_

S: - Oh diablos no –

F: -La próxima semana todos estaremos en las seccionales y probablemente unos ganaran a los otros, pero Santana estamos preocupados por ti –

S: - Preocúpate de ti mismo cara de feto – _El ambiente se tensó…_

F: - El coro trata sobre aprender a aceptarte por quien eres, no importa lo que los demás piensen – _Brittany acarició mi pierna en señal de súplica_ - Y de esto trata esta música.

S: - Así que espera, ¿No puedo dar mi opinión sobre esto? No está bien – _Nadie me ha preguntado qué es lo que opino yo de todo esto._

F: - Todos en esta habitación saben lo de Brittany y tú. Y no te juzgan por ello. Lo celebramos, porque es quien eres. Mira, sé que no todos fuera de esta sala son acogedores y buenos, pero haremos esta tarea esta semana para que sepan que en este mundo podrido y apestosamente malo, al menos tienes a un grupo de gente que apoyará tu elección de ser quien quieras ser. Eso es, eso es lo que estamos haciendo aquí – _Esto no estaba bien, todo lo que dijo Finn logró enternecerme un poco, pero odio que sientan pena por mí y odio más que todos sepan algo que simplemente no quería que supieran_ - ¿Blaine? ¿Kurt? –

Bl: - Santana, Kurt y yo tenemos una canción que nos gusta cantarnos en el auto y queremos cantártela en este momento – _Increible…_

S: - Mientras me encantaría tener a dos Pretty Ponnies dándome una serenata, creo que llegaríamos más lejos haciendo una "intervención de gel" para Blaine que cantando canciones para mujeres –

K: - Sé que es difícil, para mí también lo fue… - _Brittany seguía acariciándome para que me calmara, pero me resultaba demasiado difícil._

B: - Pero podrías superar esto si pudieras dejar de estar tan a la defensiva –

S: - Lo intento, pero tus estúpidos corbatines me provocan – _Como puede usar eso aún…_

Después de un comentario típico de Puck, comenzaron a cantar Perfect de Pink, no esperaba otra cosa del fastidioso Warbler… Mientras cantaban las miradas de todos se paseaban en mí, para ver cómo estaba reaccionando, es cierto, era bastante tierno, pero no podía dejarme llevar así tan fácil, esto dolía mucho, demasiado… Y una estúpida canción no iba a lograr que todo se fuera, así espere a que terminaran su canción y los aplausos para expresarme.

S: - Gracias chicos, gracias Finn especialmente. ¿Sabes? Con toda la mierda horrible que pasé en mi vida… Ahora puedo añadir también eso –_ Acabé con un aplauso sarcástico y las miradas sorpresivas de todos. _

Llegué a mi casa después de una agotadora práctica de las Cheerios, de un día agotador, con una tarea del coro agotadora y estúpida, lleno de murmullos, lleno de miradas… Como odio esto. Intenté pasar desapercibida a mi habitación, pero haberle dicho a mi madre que no quería cenar fue un grave error, apenas me acosté en la cama ella ya estaba golpeando la puerta.

ML: - Permiso –

S: - Se supone que deberías esperar a que diga pase – _Hablarle así a mi mamá era arriesgarme, pero estaba tan enojada y había tenido un día tan malo, que en verdad ya no me preocupaba._

ML: - ¿Qué te pasa? –

S: - No sé de qué hablas –

ML: - Bueno, pasaste directamente a tu habitación, ni si quiera quisiste cenar –

S: - Tuve practica de Cheerios hoy, solo estoy agotada –

ML: - Tienes prácticas de Cheerios habitualmente y nunca subes sin cenar –

S: - Hoy no tenía hambre –

ML: - ¿Tiene algo que ver con Brittany? –

S: - ¡NO! – _Porque mi mamá siempre sacaba a Brittany_ - ¿Por qué tendría que ver con ella? –

ML: - ¿Eso significa que si te pasa algo? –

S: - No me pasa nada, solo no entiendo porque siempre tienes que sacar a Brittany –

ML: -Bueno es que cada vez que peleas con ella te enfadas así –

S: - No tiene nada que ver con Brittany ni nada, por favor sal de mi habitación. Me duele la cabeza y quiero dormir – _Se levantó mirándome con pena, pensé que sufriría un castigo al estilo Lima Heights Adjacent, pero solo se paró de la cama y se apoyó en la puerta._

ML: - ¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mi verdad? – _Sólo levanté una ceja_ – No es sólo hoy, llevas varios días así… No me gusta verte así Santana –

S: - Estoy bien mamá – _Me dio una última mirada y salió de la habitación._

Aún no tenía idea de cómo decirles que estaba enamorada de una chica, no hay nada peor que la mirada de decepción de tus padres.

La semana continuó avanzando y la tarea del Glee Club también, ahora fue el turno de Puck que cantó "I'm the Only One" a decir verdad, tuve la sensación de que fue algo totalmente fuera de la causa de Finn, además estoy casi segura de que no era ni a mí, ni mucho menos a Quinn a quien le estaba cantando, pero aun así debo admitir que fue entretenido escucharlo… Aunque no estoy segura de que sirviera de algo…

Cuando estaba aclarando mis ideas nuevamente apareció Hudson en mi casillero…

F: - Así que, ¿Qué piensas de la tarea? Esta básicamente bien, ¿Verdad? –

S: - ¿Te das cuenta que básicamente me estas obligando a salir del armario? –

F: - El anuncio de Salazar saldrá a la luz, eso es lo que te está forzando a lidiar con esto –

S: - ¿Por qué te pones tan nervioso con eso? –

F: - Porque no quiero que mueras – _¿Qué?_ – Hace unas semanas un chico hizo uno de esos videos "Mejora", se suicidó. Tú lidias con tu ansiedad enterrando todo esto al atacar a otra gente y algún día, eso no será suficiente y quizá empieces a atacarte a ti misma –

S: - Bueno gracias, pero eso no sucederá. Me extrañaría demasiado a mí misma –

F: - Mira, tú fuiste mi primera… Eso significa algo para mí. Tú significas algo para mí, y si alguna vez te sucediera algo y no hiciese todo lo pudiese para intentar detenerlo, nunca podría ser capaz de vivir conmigo mismo – _No pude responder, así que él se giró y solo se fue._

La conversación con Finn me había dejado muy pensativa, en ningún momento se me había pasado por la cabeza hacerme daño a mí misma, pero si el hecho de atacar a la gente es algo así como un método de defensa. Siempre le he temido a los susurros y lo que las personas hablen de mí, pero nunca me había puesto a pensar en si estaban preocupados por mí, por lo menos a los que consideraba mis amigos, o mi familia…

B: - ¿Por qué estás tan pensativa? _– Había decidido cenar en la casa de Britt para evitar las preguntas de mi madre._

S: - Tengo mucho en que pensar últimamente –

B: - No deberías hacerlo tanto… te vez muy triste últimamente –

S: - Después de lo que ha pasado ¿Qué esperas? – _Alcé la voz_.

B: - Que puedas ser feliz… -

S: - Lo siento… -

B: - No te preocupes… - _Noté su cambio de actitud, se había molestado._

S: - Alguna vez pensaste en... en –_ Me complicaba preguntarle algo así a Brittany, es demasiado… Inocente_ – ¿No estar más aquí? –

B: - ¿Te refieres a irnos de viaje?... Podríamos ir a la playa… -

S: - No Britt, me refiero a... Dejar de vivir –

B: - Creo que sí, pero no preocupa si despertaré al tercer día – _Sonreí, siempre lograba hacerme sonreír._

S: - ¿Y si yo no tuviera tu poder para resucitar? – _Intenté ser lo más suave posible…_

B: - ¿Qué intentas decirme? – _Su tono de voz había cambiado, se había alterado un poco._

S: - ¿Qué pasaría si acabara con mi vida? – _Lo dije rápido y sin anestesia, no porque pensara en hacerlo, jamás… Pero necesitaba saber qué es lo que piensa Brittany sobre eso…_

B: - ¿DE QUÉ ESTAS HABLANDO? – _Ahora si estaba alterada, sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas y su barbilla temblaba -_ ¿¡POR QUÉ DICES ESO!? –

S: - Calma Britt – _Intenté acariciar su mejilla pero no me dejó_ – Escucha – _La miré fijo a los ojos_ – Era sólo algo hipotético, solo lo dije porque Finn lo puso en mis pensamientos, pero nunca te dejaría sola – _Sonreí, pero aun así no logré que ella lo hiciera._

B: - No vuelvas a decir algo así… - _Cerró los ojos y respiró más tranquila_ – Sobre todas las cosas eres mi mejor amiga y no podría imaginar los días sin ti – _Me conmovió mucho con sus palabras, así que solo la abracé y acurrucó su cabeza en mi pecho._

S: - ¿Mejor? – _Dije una vez que levanto su rostro._

B: - Si, a propósito de Finn… Creo que deberías poner un poquito más de tu parte, todos parecen estar haciendo un esfuerzo… Menos tú -

Después de nuestra pequeña "discusión" no pude negarme ante la petición de Britt, además las palabras de Finn habían logrado tocarme enserio, así que tenía que poner un poco de mi parte… Quizá no era tan mala idea después de todo.

**Disculpen la demora, volveré más seguido. No olviden dejar sus Reviews, siempre es bueno saber que es lo que quieren leer.**

**Mi twitter Applecony (:**


	17. I Kiss A Girl II

Capítulo 17 **"I Kiss The Girl II"**

_Santana_

Me levanté con la idea de que mi comportamiento hoy debía ser un poco diferente, se lo había prometido a Brittany, pero a su vez se me hacía difícil solo por el hecho de que hoy era el turno de Finn para cantar. Me pregunto qué canción habrá escogido… Después de todo seguía creyendo que la idea de canciones de chicas para chicas podía tergiversarse un poco.

B: - ¿Te sientes mejor? –_ Britt había aparecido detrás de mí, mientras sacaba las cosas de mi casillero, al igual como lo había hecho durante toda la semana para llevarme a las reuniones del Glee Club._

S: - Si quieres podemos fugarnos de la reunión del Glee club… - _Insinué._

B: - Definitivamente es una buena propuesta… Pero debo llevarte a la reunión – _Me tomó de los hombros, así que sólo accedí._

S: - Por lo menos si te sientas al lado mío no es tan difícil aguantar las reuniones… -

B: - Habrá un pequeño cambio esta vez… -

No pude ni siquiera preguntar, cuando entramos sólo nos estaban esperando a nosotras, Finn estaba de pie al costado del piano y había una silla delante de todos esperándome.

_**I come home in the middle of the night  
><strong>__Llego a casa en medio de la noche__**  
><strong>__**My father says what you gonna do with your life**__**  
><strong>__Mi padre dice que vas a hacer con su vida__  
><em>_**Well daddy dear you're still number one**__  
>Bueno papá querido sigues siendo el número uno<em>_**  
><strong>__**Oh girls they wanna have fun**__  
><em>_Oh, las chicas quieren divertirse__**  
><strong>__**Oh girls they...**__  
><em>_Oh, las chicas quieren..._

De una forma extraña de pronto sentí que solo estaba yo en el salón, escuchando… Me sentía tan vulnerable, pero sólo por eso ¿tenía que seguir siendo una cobarde?

_**The phone rings in the middle of the night**__  
><em>_El teléfono suena en medio de la noche__**  
><strong>__**My mother says when you gonna live your life right**__  
><em>_Mi madre dice cuándo vas a vivir bien tu vida__**  
><strong>__**Well mother dear we're not the fortunate ones**__  
><em>_Bueno, querida madre, no somos las afortunadas__**  
><strong>__**Oh girls they wanna have fun**__  
><em>_Oh, las chicas quieren divertirse__**  
><strong>__**Oh girls they...**__  
><em>_Oh, las chicas quieren…_

Estaba de nuevo en el salón… Se me hacía difícil mirar a Finn a la cara, así que mantenía una mirada baja, hasta que los chicos comenzaron a corear también.

_**That's all they really want**__  
>Eso es todo lo que quieren…<em>_**  
><strong>__**Those girls they wanna have fun**__  
><em>_Esas chicas, quieren divertirse_

Lo miré a los ojos y se me hacía casi imposible contener las lágrimas, tomó una silla y se sentó frente a mí.

_**Some boys take a beautiful girl**__  
>Algunos chicos toman una chica bonita<em>_**  
><strong>__**And hide her away from the rest of the world**__  
><em>_Y ellos las esconden del resto del mundo_

Miré a Britt y le sonreí, tenía mucho que expresar… Pero en ese momento era la única forma que tenía para darle las gracias.  
><em><strong><br>**__**But not me**__  
><em>_Pero yo no__**  
><strong>__**I wanna be the one in the sun**__  
><em>_Yo quiero ser uno en el sol__**  
><strong>__**Girls they wanna have fun**__  
><em>_Chicas, ellas quieren divertirse__**  
><strong>__**Oh girls they...**__  
><em>_Oh, las chicas quieren…_

_**That's all they really want**__  
>Eso es todo lo que quieren…<em>_**  
><strong>__**Those girls they wanna have fun**__  
><em>_Esas chicas, quieren divertirse_

Para cuando terminó la canción, estaba totalmente emocionada… No pude detener las lágrimas, tenía la opción de ser feliz y debía usarla… Ya no quiero esconderme… Después de todo la tarea si había funcionado.

S: - Gracias – _Me paré y lo detuve, borré mi orgullo por un instante y lo abracé fuerte._

F: - Te amamos Santana – _Lo sé, pero no quería verlo… Por primera vez en mucho tiempo que me sentía protegida._

Después de la presentación permanecí muy pensativa, bueno al igual que toda la semana… Estúpida tarea hará que mi cerebro se derrita… A quien quiero engañar, es cierto lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentir el cariño de los demás… Y quizá aunque me cueste admitirlo todo esto se lo debo a Finn, aunque claro fue su culpa, pero… Quizá si esto no hubiese pasado jamás habría tenido la fuerza para afrontarlo y no cualquier persona destina tiempo y por sobre todo afecto para ayudarte… Y bueno Hudson demostró ser una gran persona y por sobre todo un gran amigo… Sin ellos y esta estúpida tarea nunca habría visto las cosas con un poco más de claridad… Y ahora que siento que puedo ver un poco más claro, creo que llegó el momento de hablar con mis padres… Si no lo hago ahora, tendré que ocultarme por el resto de mi vida y ya no quiero eso, quiero ser yo en donde quiera que esté… Y finalmente no debo olvidar discúlpame con Blaine y Kurt… La canción no era tan mala

B: - ¿Irás a cenar a mi casa hoy? – _Como había sido normal en esta semana, me había perdido en mis pensamientos_ – ¿Santana? –

S: - ¿Qué? –

B: - ¿Estás hablando con tus pensamientos?... ¿Pregunté si vendrás conmigo a cenar? –

S: - Te puedo ir a dejar a casa Britt, pero creo que hoy cenaré en la mía –

B: - Esta bien, eso me dará tiempo para una sesión de terapia con Lord Tubbington – _Le sonreí._

S: - Gracias –

B: - No hay de que, sé que te preocupas mucho por Lord Tubbington – _No quise darle otras razones, quería darle las gracias por lo que habían hecho hoy… Pero sé que en el fondo sabía que no era necesario._

Caminamos hablando de varias cosas sin importancia, reímos y despreocupé del mundo por algunos momentos, por primera vez desdé hace casi una semana… Es más por primera vez desde que soy yo no me preocupaba tanto lo que pensaran los demás por sobre estaba sintiendo hoy.

S: - Bien, es hora de que me vaya a casa –

B: - ¿De verdad no quieres pasar? Me lavé los dientes lo juro – _Perdí mi mirada en su sonrisa coqueta por un par de segundos._

S: - Porque me haces esto _– Estuve a un punto de rendirme…_ – Pero, tengo que hacer algo hoy – _La besé._

B: - Terminaré con la terapia temprano, por si quieres venir luego –_ Dijo usando un completamente coqueto haciendo que se me erizara la piel._

S: - Te llamaré, adiós Britt –

Camine a mi casa bastante lento, si bien sabía que tenía que hacerlo… No significaba que resultaría fácil, ahora que estaba pensando con un poco más de claridad pensé que había una pequeña posibilidad de que mis padres comprendieran… Y si bien eso era poco creíble esperaba que por lo menos no me echaran de casa.

Llegué y estuve parada en frente de la puerta, mirándola de arriba hacia abajo reiteradas veces… Vamos Santana, es ahora o nunca lo harás, debes ser fuerte… ¿Dónde quedo mi yo valiente?... Es hora de aceptar quien eres… Abrí la puerta, entré y caminé al comedor en donde estaban cenando.

S: - Bien, tengo algo que decirles – _Respiré, solo dilo… Tal como eres._

ML: - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan alterada? –

S: - Silencio – _Si estaba un poco alterada_ – Ahora los dos me escucharan y no dirán nada hasta que termine… Probablemente van a desheredarme cuando termine, pero es algo que no puedo seguir ocultando… Puedo irme de la casa si creen que es necesario… -

SL: - Ve al grano por favor –

S: -…Mami, papi… Soy gay –

No me fijé en la cara de mis padres ni en lo que decían, tampoco quise escuchar cuando mi mamá me llamaba después de que saliera corriendo hacia mi cuarto. Tomé un bolso y comencé a meter todo lo que encontraba, sabía que esto no iba a salir bien, lo sabía… ¿Dónde había dejado el maldito teléfono?...

ML: - ¿Buscas esto? – _Mi mamá había entrado en mi habitación y tenía el teléfono en la mano -_ ¿Qué estás haciendo? –

S: - Ya te dije que pueden desheredarme –

ML: - Basta Santana, ni siquiera nos dejaste hablar –

S: - No quiero que me hieran, ¿acaso tienes algo para decirme? – _No había podido mirarla a la cara…_

ML: - Lo único que puedo decirte… Como no nos dimos cuenta antes –

S: - Un momento, ¿Eso es bueno? –

ML: - Santana te amamos sobre todas las cosas, pero me cuestiono a mí misma como no me di cuenta antes – _Se sentó sobre la cama con la mirada perdida._

S: - No te sientas mal… Yo tampoco me había dado cuenta – _Bromeé, me senté a su lado y al igual que mis ojos lo suyos se estaban inundando._

ML: - ¿Por qué decidiste que hoy era el momento? ¿Los padres de Brittany lo saben? –

S: - Por culpa de un estúpido vid… ¿Cómo sabes lo de Brittany? –

ML: - Por favor Santana, no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de eso… Pero quizá no quería verlo como algo serio… -

S: - Creo… que la amo – _¿Cómo que crees?_

ML: - Me alegra que hayas encontrado el amor, ella es una chica… Adorable, pero ¿dijiste algo de un video? _– No estoy segura de sí mencionarlo fue lo correcto._

S: - Me oyeron peleando con Hudson acerca… De esto y de alguna forma terminó formando parte de la campaña sucia uno de los oponentes de Sue en las elecciones -

ML: - ¿A qué te refieres con campaña sucia? – _Mamá alzaba la voz, eso no era bueno._

S: - Insinuaron que Sue era lesbiana por tener una capitana lesbiana en el equipo de Cheerios –_ Se paró y empuñó las manos_ - ¿Mamá que haces? –

ML: - Voy a matar a tu director ¿Cómo puede ser que esto ocurra?... Se las va a ver tal como lo hacíamos en Lima Heights Adjacent, ¿Cómo puede ser que no te hayan defendido? ¿Y ese mocoso Hudson? Ya veremos cómo se las arreglan conmigo… Nadie tiene el derecho de hacerte sentir mal. – Ahora si las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, mi mamá estaba defendiéndome y seguía insultando a todo el mundo.

S: - Mamá está bien – _La tomé del brazo para calmarla, si no definitivamente mataría a alguien._

ML: - ¿Cómo esperas que me calme? –

S: -No quiero que hagas nada, esto tenía que pasar… Y definitivamente no era la forma, pero creo que jamás se los hubiera contado si no hubiese pasado esto, los chicos del Glee club me han ayudado mucho esta semana… Sobre todo Finn – _Me miró y me abrazó fuerte._

ML: - Esta bien, pero si alguien te dice algo… -

S: - Faltan un par de día para las elecciones, el video desaparecerá pronto – _Me miró pensativa_ – Además, no creo que haya forma de detenerlo… -

M: - Bueno espero que en algún momento podamos reírnos de él… Ahora ve a ver a tu padre, yo puedo ordenar esto, pero a él también le debes una explicación… No por lo que dijiste, pero si por salir corriendo –

Hice caso a lo que dijo mi madre y baje las escaleras mi padre no estaba ni en la cocina, ni mirando televisión… ¿Dónde se había metido? Esto ya era demasiado difícil como para tener que jugar a las escondidas además… Miré hacia la entrada y la puerta estaba abierta… oh no.

S: - Papá – _Había salido corriendo pensando en que el prófugo había sido él._

SL: - Aquí estoy – _Estaba sentado en las escaleras afuera de la puerta, fumando un puro y mirando a la nada._

S: - Perdón – _No sabía que más decir, ver a mi padre así…_

SL: - No lo digas –

S: - No sé qué más decir –

SL: - No tienes que pedir perdón… Discúlpame por no haberlo visto antes - _¿Acaso siempre fue tan evidente?_

S: - Mamá acaba de decirme lo mismo –

SL: - Es que, no podemos hacer nada más… Empiezas a cuestionarte como padre… -

S: - No han hecho nada mal… soy yo –

SL: - Es por eso que sólo podemos aceptarte, jamás dejarás de ser Santana para mí, orgullosa, enojona, muy desagradable a veces… Siempre serás mi hija –

S: - Te quiero, no sabes todo lo que significa esto para mi… -

Me besó en la frente y estuve apoyada en su hombro un buen rato, hasta que sentí un sonido detrás de nosotros, me volteé y vi a mi madre apoyada en la puerta observándonos.

S: - Debo hacer algo –

ML: - Toma, creo que podrás necesitar esto, me lazó las llaves –_ Le sonreí y me pare para irme mientras ella tomaba la posición que yo tenía hace un momento._

Conduje hasta casa de Brittany, no era muy tarde y me sentía feliz… Y tranquila, en paz. Por fin me sentía, lo único que me faltaba era contárselo a mi abuela y estaría completamente libre del maldito video y ahora podía ir y saludar a mi novia sin temor a que mis padres se enteraran.

S: - Hola – _Dije apenas abrió la puerta y estoy segura de que tenía una sonrisa gigante._

B: - Santana, pensé que llamarías –

S: - Lo siento, ¿Estas ocupada? –

B: - Sólo me faltaban un par de minutos para terminar con Lord Tubbington –

S: - Puedo esperar – _En realidad no, solo tenía ganas de abrazarla… Libremente._

B: - No, no es necesario… ¿Por qué esa sonrisa? – _¡Sácala, sácala!_

S: - Estoy feliz, porque… Mañana son las elecciones y quiero verte ganar –

B: - Oh gracias cariño… Y si es sólo eso ¿Por qué sigues con esa sonrisa? –_ No pude evitarlo así que mientras seguía en el umbral de la puerta me encerré su cuello entre mis brazos y la besé._

S: - Se lo he dicho a mis padres –

B: - Oh, ¡te felicito! Había olvidado que no lo sabían – _Me abrazó fuerte._

S: - Creo que deberíamos decírselo a tus padres –

B: - No te preocupes por eso, ya lo saben –

S: -¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo? –

B: - No lo sé, creo que siempre lo supieron… -

S: - ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? –

B: - Yo tampoco lo sabía, pero… Creo que estaba esperando a que tu estuvieras lista –_ El pequeño enojo que contuve por un segundo se había esfumado._

Estuve con ella un rato mientras terminaba la sesión con su gato, después me fui y para mi suerte no me crucé con sus padres… Llegué me acosté y mi mamá fue a darme un beso de buenas noches… Fue una de las mejores sensaciones que tuve últimamente… Algo de paz mezclado con amor.

Espero que les guste, el capitulo de I kiss the Girl, es bastante complicado de ordenar y sintetizar ideas... Pronto volveré con la tercera parte :D

Mientras escribía la ultima parte estaba escuchando Friday i'm in love, si gustan pueden escuchar esa canción mientras leen desde la confesión

No olviden dejar sus reviews, sugerencias o lo que gusten... Siempre me anima a seguir escribiendo (:

Mi twitter Applecony


	18. I Kiss A Girl III

Capítulo 18 _**"I Kiss The Girl III"**_

_Santana_

Era extraño, pero de verdad me sentía bien cuando me desperté esta mañana… Como si estuviese respirando sin problemas, obviamente vendría un tiempo de cambios… Pero no sentir ese peso en la espalda, era realmente grandioso. Por otro lado hoy finalmente era las elecciones y mi novia sería la nueva presidenta.

J: - No tengo que preguntarles, chicas adorables a quién votarán – _Estábamos en el gimnasio las urnas estaban ubicadas y toda la escuela estaba votando, mientras Jacob nos entrevistaba._

S: - Soy Team Brittany, desde siempre – _Teníamos la adrenalina en el cielo, además Brittany estaba muy feliz y eso siempre me da alegría a mí también._

B: - Votaré por el jugador de hockey _– Miré a la cámara haciendo un gesto gracioso._

Seguimos jugueteando un rato con la cámara, aproveché de darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla mientras seguíamos riendo y abrazándonos… Si bien era evidente que algunos ya habían visto el comercial porque las miradas se hacían notar, estaba más tranquila ahora que mis papás ya lo sabían

S: - ¿Qué se siente ser presidenta? _– Dije cuando nos habíamos quedado solas._

B: - Aún no soy presidenta –

S: - Vamos Britt tienes que estar segura de ti, claro que serás presidenta –_ Sonreí y la besé en la frente._

B: - Si soy presidenta te ordeno que me sigas – _No me negué y dejé que me guiara._

Bendito sea el cuarto del conserje, no sé cuántas cosas había hecho ahí, pensándolo bien habían sido muchas… Pero bueno las que más había disfrutado eran las veces que había hecho travesuras con Brittany y una que otra con Puck, pero ya no cuentan en verdad.

Cuando terminé mi pequeña aventura fui a cambiar las cosas en mi casillero para volver a clases y las miradas eran más evidentes sobre todo la de un idiota que se me acercó.

JC: - Vi el comercial _- ¿Qué demonios?..._ – Ardiente –

S: - ¿Quién demonios eres? –

JC: - Josh Comen. De segundo año, capitán del equipo de rugby. Las chicas como tu son un desafío, sólo necesitas al chico indicado para enderezarte – _Esto es justamente lo que quería evitar… -_ Y yo soy el hombre para hacerlo – _Di algo Santana…_

M: - Mueve tu hablador trasero – _Chicas al rescate._

T: - Ahora –

JC: - Calma chicas, sólo intento hacerla normal – _¿NORMAL?_

B: - Ella es normal – _Ahí estaban todas… Defendiéndome, era increíble y mientras hablaban una pequeña sonrisa se me dibujaba en el rostro._

Q: - No es una elección idiota, pero si así fuera serías la última opción – _Bien dicho Fabray._

JC: - Oh ya lo entiendo, todas son un grupo de lesbianas –

R: - ¿Qué si lo somos? No tienes ninguna oportunidad de cualquier manera – _Y así lo dejamos, fue el momento perfecto para uno de los números que me obligaron a ensayar… Menos mal que lo hicieron._

Así fue como hicimos I kiss the girl, definitivamente fue una de las mejores presentaciones que he hemos hecho, más bien una de las que más me ha gustado a mi… Fue genial, definitivamente el mejor apoyo femenino, creo que todas se dejaron llevar por la canción y logramos hacer algo sexy que logró hacerme sentir libre y dejamos a todos con la boca abierta.

Q: - Ven aquí – _Así terminamos la presentación entre aplausos, risas y un acogedor abrazo de Quinn._

S: - De acuerdo, tengo noticias para todos… - _Dilo, solo di que por fin lo hiciste_ – Anoche le conté a mis padres y en realidad estuvieron bien con eso –

B: - ¡Ni hablar! –

S: - Sólo tengo que contárselo a mi abuela antes de que vea el estúpido comercial, pero afortunadamente solo mira Univision – _Después de eso llego el director interrumpiéndonos para hablar con Kurt, supongo que tiene que ver con las elecciones… Aunque no me preocupa mucho, estoy segura de que Britt tiene asegurado el triunfo… Por lo demás, creo que tengo que hacer algo además de contarle a mi abuela._

Salimos de la reunión del Glee club y me fui junto a Brittany al entrenamiento de las Cheerios, este era otro paso que debía hacer, ya que… También era mi equipo y además yo soy la líder y necesito ser sincera con ellas… Tengo que mostrarme fuerte, no permitiré que nadie me pase a llevar, soy Santana López, y nadie debe olvidar eso.

S: - Disculpe entrenadora –

Su: - Dime sacos que arena –

S: - Necesito que me dé un tiempo para hablar con el equipo… Acerca de lo que está sucediendo –

Su: - Oh claro, tu inminente salida del closet… Espero que le estés llevando bien –

S: - El Glee club me ha ayudado bastante… -

Su: - Pensé que el Gay club se dedicaba a eso –

S: - ¿Me dejará hablar? –

Su: - Claro Betty Bobbies, no hay problema, de verdad te felicito, estas siendo muy valiente – _Fue lo mejor que pude haber esperado de la entrenadora._

Su: - Señoritas, quiero agradecerle a todas por sus incansables esfuerzos convenciendo a sus padres para que votaran por mí, y por enseñarles lo que es una votación y como no cuesta nada hacerlo. Y ahora su co-capitana Santana quiere decirles unas palabras y quiero que todas escuchen… Santana _– Me paré algo insegura y me puse en frente._

S: - Hay una publicidad para la campaña que saldrá el día de hoy donde dice que soy Gay _– La seguridad poco a poco volvía a mí _– Ahora, mis amigos en el Glee club creen que esto es algo a lo que debería ser abierta y confrontarlo, no por otras personas… Si no que por mí misma. No es ningún secreto que Brittany y yo estamos juntas – _Secreto a voces… -_ Al principio pensé que era una etapa, que era algo divertido que eventualmente se iría, pero de lo que me he dado cuenta es que… Si soy Gay _– La mayoría de los rostros era de mucha sorpresa _– Es quien soy _– Y ahora puedo decirlo con firmeza –_ Y si no les gusta está bien, siéntanse libres de decírmelo pero… Eso no cambia el hecho de que soy una líder innata y no tengo miedo a cortar a ninguna perra – _Y así es como Santana lo dice._

Be: - Yo he besado a una chica –

B: - Oh, eso fue antes de que saliéramos – No le di importancia a eso, estaba muy feliz de que ya todo estuviera acabando.

Su: - Gracias Santana, eso fue muy valiente. Que quede en constancia que cualquier estudiante en esta escuela que debía salir del closet ya lo hizo, así que felicidades, la pesadilla de cualquier estudiante que necesitaba salir del closet ha terminado –

B: - Estoy orgullosa de ti – _Me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano a la salida de la escuela._

S: - Yo también estoy orgullosa de ti –

B: - ¿Por qué? –

S: - Porque eres la chica más fuerte que he conocido –

B: - Tu eres fuerte y eres la chica más ruda que he conocido, puedes destruir a cualquiera con tus filosas palabras – _No estaba segura de que eso fuera un cumplido._

S: - Ser ruda no significa ser fuerte Britt, aunque ayuda… Estoy segura que la mayoría de idiotas les daría miedo decirme cualquier cosa, pero en cambio tú eres la única que puede enfrentarlo todo con una sonrisa –

B: - Oh cariño eso fue muy dulce – Sonreí.

S: - Ahora que no tengo nada que ocultar quizá no tenga que ser una perra todo el tiempo, bueno nunca perderé la oportunidad de molestar al gnomo, ni de reirme de los pechos de Finn… O de la cabeza de gelatina de Blaine… Bueno me reiré, pero no seré tan cruel… Aunque no prometo nada –

B: - ¿Te irás a mi casa? – Dijo sacándome de mi conversación conmigo en voz alta.

S: - Tengo que ir a hablar con mi abuela… Pero te llamaré cuando llegue a mi casa –

B: - Está bien – _Se despidió con un beso sobre mi mejilla._

No recordaba la última vez que había estado así de nerviosa… Estaba en la casa de mi abuela, esperando para decirle la verdad, mi mamá me dijo que no me preocupara tanto por la primera impresión que era algo complicado… Y mi padre la apoyo, ya que la abuela es más bien a la antigua y es bastante exaltada también y que probablemente el tema no le caería muy bien en un principio, pero que me amaba mucho, así que debería aceptarlo, pero no habían logrado calmarme en absoluto, lo único que me mantenía un poco más calmada era el hecho de que con esto, toda la pesadilla estaría completamente terminada, era el último paso… Vamos Santana.

AL: - Santana, estas en los huesos, como Jesus en la cruz. Come –

S: - _Abuelita_, tengo algo de lo que quiero hablarte… - _Vamos… que cada vez se me hace más difícil…_

AL: - De acuerdo, ¿A quién le importa? Habla con la boca llena –

S: - No, no, no, Venga – _Me paré para acercarla a la mesa_ – Venga_, siéntate conmigo_ –

AL: - De acuerdo –

S: - Mira, tengo que decirte un secreto, un secreto que he mantenido oculto mucho tiempo – Incluso más del que lo tenía consiente…

AL: - ¿Necesitas más salsa? –

S: - No, no, no… _Escúchame,_ por favor… Eres muy especial para mí –

AL: - ¿Santana estas embarazada? Porque te golpearé con esta silla – _Estuve a punto de decirle que si… Creo que una silla no es nada en comparación a lo que me hará cuando le cuente._

S: - No, no es… No es eso –

AL: - De acuerdo –

S: - Es sólo que te miré con atención toda la vida y siempre has sido tan fuerte, hiciste exactamente lo que querías y nunca te importó lo que otros pensaran de ti –

AL: - Cuéntame sobre tu vida, ya conozco la mía –

S: - Abuelita… _- Sin más rodeos… Dilo Santana, dilo_ – Amo a las chicas, de la manera que se supone debo sentirme con los chicos… Es solamente algo que siempre estuvo dentro de mí, y de verdad quiero compartirlo contigo, porque te quiero muchísimo. Quiero que me conozcas, quien soy realmente… - _Eso, solo abre el corazón_ - Cuando estoy con Brittany, finalmente entiendo de qué habla la gente cuando hablan de amor… Intenté muy duro, apartar este sentimiento y mantenerlo encerrado, pero cada día se siente como una guerra, voy por ahí tan enfadada con el mundo, pero en realidad lucho conmigo misma. Ya no quiero luchas más, estoy demasiado cansada… Tengo que ser sólo yo – _Por fin, todo salió_ – Dime algo por favor –

AL: - Todos tenemos secretos Santana, se llaman secretos por una razón. Quiero que te vayas de esta casa, no quiero volver a verte más –_ ¿Qué?... No, esto no puede ser, pelea Santana… Has algo._

S: - Abuela, tú… Tú no… -

AL: - Vete ahora –

S: - Soy la misma persona que era hace un minuto –

AL: - Tomaste tu elección, ahora yo tomé la mía –

S: - ¿Pero por qué? –

AL: - Es egoísta de tu parte hacerme sentir incomoda, _esto es una vergüenza,_ el pecado no está en el tema, es el escandalo cuando lo dicen en voz alta – _Se me hacía imposible aguantarme las lágrimas…_

S: - ¿Así que dices que sería mejor si lo hubiera mantenido en secreto? – _Se paró, con esa mirada llena de rabia y de decepción y se fue dejándome con el sollozo y las lágrimas…_

Me paré de la mesa con los ojos empapados, no podía creer lo que había pasado, era como si me hubiesen apuñalado una daga en el pecho… Era mi abuela, la persona que más admiraba en el mundo… Dándome la espalda, lastimándome con sus… filosas palabras, todos los asquerosos sentimientos que había tenido en las últimas semanas habían vuelto y de manera más intensa… Ahora tenía que salir de la casa, antes de que me echaran a patadas… O peor aún antes de que volviera a decirme algo más… Cualquier cosa me destruiría por completo. Me subí al auto y conduje hasta que las lágrimas no me dejaban ver, así que me detuve abracé el manubrio y lloré… Después de quedarme un rato mirando la nada, decidí volver a casa… Por segunda vez en esta semana me quede mirando la puerta sin fuerzas para poder abrirla…

ML: - Santana – _Seguramente me estaba esperando_ - ¿Adónde vas? ¿Qué sucedió? – _Corrí por las escaleras y me encerré en mi cuarto _– Santana – _Golpeo _– Santana abre la puerta, que sucedió –

S: - Soy una vergüenza, los secretos como estos no deben salir a la luz – _Le grité_ – Así dijo la abuela… O lo que era antes de correrme de su casa… –

ML: - ¿Qué? Pero vamos cariño ábreme –

S: - Por favor, sólo vete – _No sentí más golpes en la puerta, así que asumí que mi mamá me había dado la razón._

Pasaron varias horas, o eso creía… No había movido ni un musculo, ni tampoco había dormido nada… No podía, la pena no me dejaría dormir… ¿Por qué las personas no pueden solo… aceptarte? Jamás me habían aceptado tal como soy, siempre hay alguien… si es que no soy yo misma que no me acepta… Pero ¿Mi abuela? Ella… o diablos, lágrimas, lágrimas por doquier.

Golpearon la puerta.

S: - Largo – _Otro golpe_ - ¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLA! – _Más y más golpes_ – Oh, diablos como no entienden que quiero estas sola – _Me levante a abrir la puerta y ahí estaba ella._

B: - Hola –

S: - Britt, es mejor que te vayas… De verdad quiero estar sola –

B: - Dijiste que me llamarías cuando llegaras a casa y no lo hiciste –

S: - Lo siento, pero estaba pensando en otras cosas –

B: - Esperé tu llamada, no terminé de ver Tarzan porque estaba preocupada por ti… -

S: - No hay porque preocuparse, ahora… Vete a tu casa, necesito estar sola –

B: - Tu abuela entenderá… Y si no, podemos hacer cualquier cosa para que lo haga –

S: - No es tan fácil Brittany… No estuviste ahí, no viste su rostro… Era decepción, me miraba… Con rabia e incluso aberración – _Colapso de nuevo, lágrimas que no paraban._

B: - Tranquila – _Me consolaba mientras nos sentábamos en la cama._

S: - Es difícil, cuando acabo de perder a mi abuela – Me miro con pena.

B: - Tengo una idea… Ya que siempre cantas para mí… - _Se puso de pie_ – Ponte ahí – Señaló.

S: - No es necesario… _- Dudaba que algo pudiese hacerme sentir mejor._

B: - Sólo hazlo –

Puso una canción desde su teléfono, no puede ser.

_Come stop your crying,  
><em>**_Ven, deja de llorar,_**_  
><em>_It'll be all right__  
><em>**_Esto estará bien,  
><em>**_Al parecer Britt, de verdad estaba viendo Tarzan.__  
>Just take my hand<em>_  
><em>**_Sólo toma mi mano  
><em>**_Se acercó y levantó su mano frente a mí, mirándome con una sonrisa y puse la mía frente a la suya…__  
>Hold it tight<em>_  
><em>**_Y sostenla fuerte.  
><em>**_Lo hizo así tal cual, apretó mi mano…__  
>I will protect you<em>_  
><em>**_Te protegeré_**_  
>From all around you<em>_  
><em>**_De todo a tu alrededor_**_  
>I will be here don't you cry<em>_  
><em>**_Estaré aquí, no llores._**

__**_Para ser alguien tan pequeño,_**_  
>You seem so strong<em>**_  
>Pareces tan fuerte,<em>**_  
>My arms will hold you<em>**_  
>Mis brazos te sostendrán<em>**_  
>Keep you safe and warm<em>**_  
>Manteniéndote segura y tibia,<br>_**_Dio vueltas delante de mi haciendo referencia a todas las características a las cuales se refería la canción.__  
>This bond between us<em>**_  
>Este lazo entre nosotros<em>**_  
>Can't be broken<em>**_  
>No podrá romperse<em>**_  
>I will be here<em>**_  
>Estaré aquí, <em>**_  
>Don't you cry<em>**_  
>No llores.<br>_**_Irónicamente, las lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro… Pero por primera vez en el día no eran de tristeza._

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
><strong><em>Porque estarás en mi corazón,<br>_**_Yes, you'll be in my heart  
><em>**_Sí, estarás en mi corazón,  
><em>**_From this day on  
><em>**_Desde este día  
><em>**_Now and__ forever more  
><em>**_Ahora y por siempre más  
><em>**_You'll be in my heart  
><em>**_Estarás en mi corazón  
><em>**_No matter what they say  
><em>**_Sin importar lo que digan  
><em>**_You'll be here in my heart...  
><em>**_Tú estarás en mi corazón...  
><em>**_...Always  
><em>**_...Siempre_**_  
><em>

_Esta vez me tomó la mano y me llevo a bailar mientras seguía cantando…_

Why can't they understand  
><strong><em>¿Por qué no pueden entender<br>_**_The way we feel  
><em>**_lo que sentimos?  
><em>**_Es exactamente lo que me he cuestionado todo el tiempo que llevo llorando, incluso porque yo lo he cuestionado.  
><em>_They just don't trust  
><em>**_Simplemente no confían  
><em>**_What they can't explain  
><em>**_En lo que no pueden explicar  
><em>**_I know we're different  
><em>**_Sé que somos diferentes  
><em>**_But deep inside us  
><em>**_Pero dentro de nosotros  
><em>**_We're not that different at all  
><em>**_No somos tan diferentes.  
><em>**_Bueno esa frase podemos tomarla a la inversa._

And you'll be in my heart  
><strong><em>Y estarás en mi corazón,<br>_**_Yes you'll be in my heart  
><em>**_Sí, estarás en mi corazón,  
><em>**_From this day on  
><em>**_Desde este día  
><em>**_Now and forever more  
><em>**_Ahora y por siempre más_**_  
><em>

_Don't listen to them_**_  
>No los escuches<em>**_  
>'Cause what do they know<em>**_  
>Porque ellos no saben,<em>**_  
>We need each other<em>**_  
>Nos necesitamos el uno al otro<em>**_  
>To have, to hold<em>**_  
>Para tenernos y mantenernos,<em>**_  
>They'll see in time<em>**_  
>Ellos lo verán con el tiempo<em>**_  
>I know<br>_**_Lo sé.  
><em>**_Lo cantó mirándome a los ojos, con su hermosa sonrisa… Era cierto, nos necesitábamos mutuamente, independiente de lo que pensaran los demás… Y en el caso de mi abuela esperaba que en algún momento se diera cuenta…_

_When destiny calls you_**_  
>Cuando el destino te llama<em>**_  
>You must be strong<em>**_  
>Debes ser fuerte<em>**_  
>I may not be with you<em>**_  
>Puede que no esté contigo<em>**_  
>But you got to hold on<em>**_  
>Pero tienes que soportar<em>**_  
>They'll see in time<em>**_  
>Ellos lo verán con el tiempo,<em>**_  
>I know<em>**_  
>Lo sé,<em>**_  
>We'll show them together!<em>**_  
>Mostrémosles juntos!<br>_**_  
>You'll be in my heart (I'll be there)<em>**_  
>Estarás en mi corazón (Estaré allí),<em>**_  
>From this day on<em>**_  
>Desde este día<em>**_  
>Now and forever more<em>**_  
>Ahora y por siempre más<em>**_  
>You'll be in my heart<em>**_  
>Estarás en mi corazón.<br>_**_  
>Always!<em>**_  
>Siempre!<em>**_  
>I'll be with you!<em>**_  
>Estaré contigo!<em>**_  
>I'll be there for you always<em>**_  
>Estaré allí por ti siempre<em>**_  
>Always and always<em>**_  
>Siempre y siempre<em>**_  
>Just look over your shoulder<em>**_  
>Sólo mira sobre tu hombro<em>**_  
>I will be there<em>**_  
>Estaré allí.<em>**

S: - ¿Por siempre? –

B: - Claro, a menos que los extraterrestres decidan lo contrario… -

S: - ¿Te quedarás conmigo esta noche? –

B: - Claro, solo déjame decirle a mis padres… -

S: - ¿No tienen problema con eso? –

B: - No, creo que saben que eres la persona que más me cuida… -

S: - Siempre lo haré Britt… -

Y así fue, necesitaba sentir su calor esa noche… Mis padres tampoco se opusieron, ya que bueno… El día no había terminado bien, no sabía lo que sucedería con mi abuela, era un tema que ni siquiera podía explicarle bien a Britt, ella no entendía que las personas no siempre piensan lo mismo… Creo que el club Glee no ayuda mucho en ese sentido, ya que en la burbuja de felicidad en que vive, en donde todos se aceptan y blah blah… No dejaré nunca que se enfrente sola al mundo real, siempre estaré ahí para ella, seré su barrera contra el mundo.

El día viernes había empezado bastante bien, Brittany como era de esperar había ganado las elecciones, estaba tan orgullosa de ella y se veía tan feliz… Se merece esto y mucho más, estoy segura de que hará un excelente trabajo… Y finalmente la última reunión del Glee club antes de que volviera la guerra por las regionales.

W: - Santana ¿Nos haces volver a casa? –

B: - ¡Eso es! –

S: - Gracias señor Shue – _Me paré para poder cantar y terminar con esta semana _– Elegí una canción que me da fuerzas y me hace poder superar todo, de la misma manera que ustedes lo hacen, el problema continua, pero al menos sé que no estoy sola – _No puedo manipular los sentimientos de mi abuela, ni tampoco los comentarios de la gente… Pero aquí estoy y debo ser fuerte._

Canté Constan Craving con el corazón, porque debía ser fuerte, porque las personas que estaban ahí me amaban y me apoyaban y por la chica que me sonreía desde las sillas, sobre todo por ella, porque por ella entendí lo que era el amor. Terminé la canción de la mejor manera con un abrazo de ella.

**Primero, disculpen la demora... Por fin la ultima parte del episodio, espero que les guste... Creo que el final se pasa un poco del cliché, pero como nunca se vio a Brittany cantándole a Santana, me pareció bueno agregarlo... Espero que no haya sonado muy fantasioso.**

**No olviden dejar sus reviews, me gustaría saber que más quieren leer acerca de lo que no vimos.**

**Mi twitter Applecony **


End file.
